


Отстрой все заново

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, timid_owl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Это должно было быть просто шуткой. Вышел бы замечательный фокус, но Тору обязательно надо было все испортить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebuild All Your Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707946) by [godofhammers (kishafisha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/godofhammers). 
  * A translation of [Rebuild All Your Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707946) by [godofhammers (kishafisha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/godofhammers). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216301111.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

Межзвездные путешествия Тору никогда не нравились. Столетиями под рукой был Биврест, с легкостью позволявший ему бороздить просторы космоса сколько душе угодно. Роскошь, которую он, как и многие другие, всю жизнь принимал как должное. Ребенком Тор часами мог причитать и дуться, если вместо будоражащего радужного потока приходилось вдруг лезть в Асгардский корабль. Но ему уступали, и он привык. Привычка так и осталась с ним навсегда, и, уже повзрослев, он отправлялся с друзьями на подвиги только через Радужный Мост.

Теперь же приходилось, превозмогая отвращение и усталость, терпеть и распоряжаться огромным кораблем, несущим остатки его народа сквозь холодную мглу, и Тор ненавидел себя за мелочную неблагодарность. В душе словно что-то заело, не давая почувствовать заслуженное умиротворение. 

Асгардцы назвали корабль «Основание». Хоть интерьеры здесь и уступали в роскоши судну, на котором Тор бежал с Сакаара, но каюты оказались достаточно удобны, в трюмах хватало припасов, и пассажиры смогли с комфортом расположиться на время долгого путешествия. Путь до Земли обещал быть непростым, и все, что им оставалось – это надеяться, что их небольшой караван прибудет к цели.

Поначалу, когда Хеймдалль впервые привел его в пышно обставленную каюту и призвал лучших из спасшихся целителей, Тор воспротивился и смутился. Сюда поместилась бы целая семья, а то и не одна, а на корабле и без того отчаянно не хватало места. Но Хеймдалль был непреклонен, его золотой взгляд светился упорством: «Королю Асгарда нужны покои, соответствующие статусу».

– Король астероидных полей, – пробормотал Тор в чашу, перед тем как осушить ее. – Король пыли и пепла.

– Ну-ну, как мрачно, - насмешливо протянули из-за спины. Тор обернулся: в дверном проеме стояла Валькирия, на губах ее играла едкая усмешка. – Топим страдания в вине, а, Ваше Величество?

– Я не в настроении, женщина, – процедил Тор и потянулся за бутылкой. Щедрые запасы алкоголя, собранного Грандмастером со всех концов Вселенной, заполняли корабль буквально доверху. Очень кстати вышло, что среди прочего в коллекции нашлась и прекрасная асгардская медовуха.

– А я, Ваше Величество, оскорблена тем, что вы не послали за мной. В конце концов, за все эти годы я почти в совершенстве познала искусство пьяного забытья, – она говорила, мягкой поступью пересекая каюту, пока не остановилась у Тора за плечом. – Казалось мне, ты достаточно мудр, чтобы спросить моего бесценного совета по столь щепетильному вопросу, – она легко выхватила бутылку из нетвердой Торовой хватки, приложилась к горлышку и отпила долгим, удовлетворенным глотком.

– Это редкий сорт! – возмутился было Тор, пытаясь выпрямиться и отвоевать бутылку обратно. Когда смысл собственных слов пробрался сквозь хмельной морок, Тор бессильно рухнул обратно на гору подушек, весь вечер служившую ему нелепым троном. – Теперь все это – редкие сорта... «Ограниченный выпуск», как говорят земляне.

Валькирия огрубевшими пальцами собрала с губ остатки медовухи, окинула Тора непроницаемым взглядом. С самого их отбытия с асгардских руин на лице ее не появлялось ни следа прежней раскраски, и это странным образом смущало.

– Один знакомый мне король однажды сказал, что Асгард – это не место, а его народ.

Тор хмыкнул, достал из запасов непочатую бутылку, хищно вытащил пробку, будто та была ему личным врагом.

– Похоже, тот король был глупцом, – слова горько оседали на языке. Тор скривил губы в усмешке, отчего повязка на глазу едва заметно сместилась. – Ужасно привлекательным глупцом.

В хрустальную чашу полилось. Тор, казалось, не заботился больше, была то медовуха или же вино. Другие мысли занимали его, и он тяжело нахмурился, погрузившись в свою думу.

– Сдается мне... За считанные дни мы прошли через столькое, а мне до сих пор неведомо твое имя.

Бутылка, которую Валькирия уже подносила к губам, замерла в нескольких миллиметрах от цели. Валькирия вздохнула и опустилась рядом, беззаботно закидывая ноги Тору на колени.

– Когда воительницу принимают в Валькириор, она становится Валькирией. Имена значат так мало, когда плечом к плечу бьешься с сестрами в славной битве, – мягко сказала она. – Мне думалось, подобное должно было выучить наследному принцу.

Снова скривившись, Тор наполнил чашу почти до краев, но Валькирия ухитрилась выкрасть и ее.

– Я никогда не был прилежен в истории, – признал он, с грустью косясь на утраченную чашу и ревностно прижимая к груди бутыль: а ну как покусятся и на нее. – Возможно, поэтому я и наделал в жизни столько глупостей.

– Признать проблему – уже достойное начало, – Валькирия выразительно улыбнулась, почти касаясь губами стеклянных краев, резко вскинула чашу и одним махом осушила ее до дна.

Зрелище показалось Тору впечатляющим. Он затряс головой, сгоняя наваждение и, вздохнув, откинулся глубже на подушки.

– Вольштагг мог вот так пить, – рассеянно прошептал он себе под нос.

Валькирия приподняла широкую черную бровь, наполняя чашу остатками медовухи:

– Вольштагг?

Тор прикрыл глаза, сглотнул ставшую вдруг горькой слюну. Пальцы на бутылке сжались так сильно, что стекло готово было вот-вот треснуть и разлететься на части:

– Мой друг... Один из храбрейших воинов Асгарда, – слова точно не хотели лезть из глотки, горло пережимало. – Неспроста они пали одними из первых. Так поведал мне Хеймдалль, но в сердце своем я знал и без него. И без него я знал, кто преградит путь Хеле на том конце моста... Мне невыносимо от того, что я не застал их кончины.

Валькирия следила за ним пристальным взглядом, но не произнесла ни слова, лишь подняла чашу, жестом выражая почтение павшим:

– Если они вправду были столь храбры, то наградой им будет вечный пир в Вальхалле.

Тор рассмеялся, отрывисто и хрипло, коротко провел рукой по ежику волос на затылке.

– Вальхаллы нет больше! Небесный чертог был частью Асгарда, как была ею и Хела. Я разрушил Вальхаллу, обрек их всех на небытие, чтобы дать выжить нам, – в голосе его звенела скорбь, он прикрыл лицо руками на мгновение, затем продолжил снова. – Жена Вольштагга, его дети... Они, должно быть, где-то здесь теперь. Как мне смотреть им в глаза?

Валькирия молчала, а Тор рассмеялся снова, почти всхлипнув:

– Я несу только смерть. Так чем я отличаюсь от Хелы?

– Прекрати это, – сухо сказала Валькирия, отбирая у Тора бутылку до того, как он успел сделать новый глоток. – К чему приведут эти самобичевания? Разве что ранят тебя еще больше. С каких пор ты плачешься от жалости к себе? Куда девался твой докучливый оптимизм?

Тор предпринял было несмелую попытку вернуть бутылку себе, но быстро утомился и грузно упал обратно на подушки.

– Все дело в этой... пустоте, – Тор широким неуклюжим взмахом указал на раскинувшиеся за огромным иллюминатором звезды. – Металл, провода – я здесь словно на цепи. Невыносимо, – его руки снова взметнулись к вискам, зарылись пальцами в короткие волосы и тут же бессильно упали на колени. – Здесь тихо, как в могиле. Я бы с радостью отдал второй глаз, лишь бы снова почувствовать дуновение ветра.

Валькирия смерила его еще одним внимательным взглядом, в глазах ее блеснуло понимание:

– Бог грома без почвы под ногами. Назвал корабль «Основание», но одного вакуума мало, чтобы заложить основы.

Тор перевел на нее взгляд, стараясь сфокусироваться. Слова ее вызывали неясный отклик, давили изнутри, забираясь под кожу, но не приносили облегчения. Наоборот, внутренний раздор, служивший причиной для хмельной меланхолии, обретя словесную форму, сделался только тягостней. В этом железном гробу Тор не мог даже призвать молнию, не подвергая опасности всех, кто был на борту. Вздумай кто-нибудь на них напасть, пришлось бы полагаться только на жалкую артиллерию.

– Теперь тсс, – шепнула вдруг Валькирия прямо над ухом, отвлекая от мыслей, перекидывая одну ногу Тору через колени и садясь на него верхом. Она запустила пальцы в волосы, огладила лицо, под конец легко коснувшись повязки.

– Я знаю, что поможет тебе, о мой король.

Она склонилась к нему, медленно, так, что дыхание ее защекотало Тору губы. В ответ он протянул руку к ее волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные пряди, сжал, не давая двинуться, не подпуская ближе.

– Хватит, Локи. Она мне не нужна.

Тело Валькирии напряглось под пальцами, пошло мерцающей рябью, и вот уже на Торе восседала Джейн Фостер, хитро, шало улыбаясь ему.

– Лучше?

Тор грубо встряхнул ее, раздраженно рыкнув. Бросил твердое:

– Нет!

Воздух вокруг Джейн заискрился, формы ее тела исказились, двинулись, возвращая Локи его истинный вид. Хоть на лице его и читалось беспокойство, Локи азартно улыбнулся – хватка в волосах до сих пор не давала сдвинуться с места.

– Нет? – ехидно спросил он, сильнее сжимая бедра – А что же тебе нужно, брат?

***

Все это должно было быть просто шуткой. Немного безвредной хитрости, чтобы вывести Тора из смехотворной трясины самобичевания, в которой тот прозябал с самого начала их путешествия. Виной всему, к тому же, сам Тор и был – не стоило напоминать Локи о его детских шалостях, не предвидя последствий. Сейчас Тор, конечно, несколько возмужал и, возможно, не был более склонен подбирать с земли змей. Особенно в открытом космосе. Но подобные условности Локи не остановили: он знал вкусы брата достаточно хорошо, чтобы одурачить его и сейчас. Не было во всех девяти мирах ничего, что Тор ценил бы выше хорошей драки, а Валькирия была ее живым воплощением .

План был прост: дождаться, пока в своих отчаянных причитаниях Тор падет достаточно низко, подобраться к нему и соблазнить женским образом. Едва Тор заключил бы его в объятия, Локи вернул бы себе обычный облик, провозгласил бы: «Ха! Это я!» и, может быть, слегка пырнул бы брата, в дань памяти старым добрым временам. Вышел бы замечательный фокус, но Тору обязательно надо было все испортить. Сама мысль о том, что он как-то исхитрился рассмотреть иллюзию даже сквозь завесу спиртных паров, уже казалась достаточно унизительной.

И вот он сам загнал себя в ловушку: Тор держал крепко – не вырвешься, а собственные нелепые чувства, так некстати давшие о себе знать, держали еще крепче. Все это было совершенно неприемлемо – Локи терпеть не мог проигрывать. Уперевшись руками в широкую грудь, он наклонился ближе, чуть прикусил Торову нижнюю губу. Реакции не последовало, и Локи сомкнул зубы сильнее, ожидая, что Тор разъярится, скинет его с себя и они, наконец, смогут как следует подраться. Чего Локи не ожидал совершенно, так это того, что Тор вздрогнет, сожмет лапищи сильнее и утянет его в долгий, грубый поцелуй.

Локи судорожно, удивленно вздохнул и даже пару секунд сопротивлялся, пока где-то внутри не загудела, выпрямляясь, так давно стиснутая пружина. Он углубил поцелуй сам, прижимаясь теснее, и Тор под ним глухо, протяжно застонал. Это было безумием. Не существовало ни в одной из возможных реальностей варианта, при котором Тор бы так жадно обнимал его, целовал так требовательно, так открыто хотел именно его, Локи, толкающегося бедрами навстречу жару, крепнущему у Тора в паху. Желание стекало по позвоночнику полыхающей молнией, Локи чувствовал ярость и злость, неутолимое желание брать все, что так щедро предлагали.

Вместо этого он отстранился, взглянул Тору в глаза, сорванно, загнанно дыша:

– Ты пьян, – презрительно сообщил он.

Тор выдохнул потерянное: «Локи», – и попытался утянуть его обратно в поцелуй. Однако, если Тор и превосходил его силой, то явно не умением. В ближнем бою Локи не уступал, особенно когда в Торе плескалось полбочки медовухи. Он впился пальцами в Торов локоть, зажимая нерв, и, стоило хватке разжаться, навалился, заставляя их обоих перекатиться, пока Тор не оказался прижат к земле с приставленным к горлу кинжалом.

– Позволь мне выразиться предельно ясно, брат мой, – зло зашептал Локи. Глаза его, казалось, горели в сумраке зеленым огнем. – Когда я возьму тебя, ты будешь болезненно трезв. Я не оставлю тебе ни малейшей лазейки, ни одного оправдания, за которым ты мог бы спрятаться, ни одной удобной причины для сожаления, кроме твоих собственных темных желаний. Ты будешь просить.

Острие надавило чуть сильнее – ровно настолько, чтобы на шее выступили багряные капли. Локи убрал кинжал и склонился, собирая их языком.

Он быстро поднялся, оглядел распластавшегося Тора, с удовольствием отмечая, что сказанное его пыл не охладило, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовали натянувшиеся в паху штаны. Желчно улыбнувшись, Локи переступил через брата и испарился, предоставляя сотворенной напоследок иллюзии спокойно удалиться из каюты. Разумеется, он хотел дождаться, пока Тор придет в чувство и сполна осознает случившееся. Но это не значило, что Локи при этом не было любопытно, как тот будет теперь выкручиваться.

***

Нашарив рукой пустую бутыль, Тор запустил ею туда, где только что стоял Локи, задумчиво проследив, как стекло вдребезги разлетается на другом конце залы. Тор угрюмо оглянулся вокруг, словно не обращая внимания на то, что сам он до сих пор лежит навзничь, а в штанах уже давно болезненно тесно. Не обнаружив ничего, на чем можно было задержать взгляд, Тор откинул голову назад, глухо ударяясь о металл, тихо, но яростно зарычал. Так он пролежал еще пару мгновений, в конце концов решив, что Локи или правда сбежал, или же прячется где-нибудь в тени, что, по сути, сводилось к одному и тому же, учитывая, насколько чудовищно Тор был пьян. Он тяжело поднял руку, накрыл ладонью пах, сжимая прямо сквозь штаны.

– Будь ты проклят, – процедил он сквозь зубы, подаваясь бедрами выше.

Он быстро поднес ладонь к губам, лизнул широко, другой рукой отчаянно борясь со шнуровкой. Когда пальцы сомкнулись на члене, Тор не выдержал, застонал низко, принялся двигать рукой резко и зло, пока в ушах воинственным гимном звенела не то кровь, не то медовуха. Движения замедлялись, а ощущений, наоборот, становилось больше. Сквозь пахнущий медом терпко и сладко туман перед глазами проступил нечеткий образ, умные зеленые глаза, пристально следившие за каждым движением. Новый стон сорвался с губ. Стыд и унижение распалили его еще сильнее. Тор стиснул пальцы, переживая особо острую вспышку.

С головки сочились вязкие капли, Тор размазывал их по всей длине, другой рукой потянувшись к шее, обвел кончиками пальцев набухшую царапину меж ключиц. При одной мысли о том, что завтра метка будет у всех на виду, что каждому вдруг станет ясно, кто оставил ее, в животе вспыхнул огненный шар, оргазм подступил совсем близко и отхлынул, не принося избавления. Тор надавил на рану, выгнулся, стоило боли прокатиться по телу острой волной.

– Когда я возьму тебя, – прошептал в голове тихий голос.

– Локи, – сдавленно шепнул Тор, и в руку плеснуло горячим, наверняка запачкав штаны.

Он двинул рукой еще пару раз, тяжело и часто дыша, распластался по холодному полу. Тело била мелкая дрожь, но Тор безучастно смотрел куда-то вверх, где под высоким потолком тускло горели светильники. Каюта ненавязчиво вращалась, сфокусировать взгляд почему-то не удавалось никак. Тор был пьян, разумеется... он был до неприличия пьян. Но остатков разума, к счастью, хватало на благодарность за то, что все это не вылилось в большее унижение.

Он горько вздохнул, чувствуя, как холодит кожу металл, поднялся, пошатываясь, и нетвердой походкой направился к кровати. Какие бы терзания ни припасла ему назавтра совесть, по крайней мере сейчас мертвые не терзали его, не пробиралась под кожу тихая песня пустоты и мрака за стенами корабля. Тор выпутался из одежды, зашвырнул подальше повязку и забрался в одеяла, проваливаясь в вязкий, глубокий сон. 

***

Локи смотрел на спящего брата, чувствуя, как от клокочущего в груди желания крепнет решимость. Пусть он так и не получил Мидгард, пусть упустил Асгард, но Тор будет его. Одного вида его, объятого самыми примитивными из желаний, хватило, чтобы разжечь в Локи терпеливый азарт, даже если с собственным удовлетворением пока пришлось повременить. Вожделение все еще болезненно отдавалось в теле, лихорадочно-яркое, томительное, текущее, казалось, у Локи в венах. 

Увернуться от запущенной бутыли было даже слишком легко – не в первый раз. Локи даже рассмешила Торова бесхитростная манера проверять иллюзии грубой силой. Куда сложнее было оставаться безучастным и смотреть, как Тор прикасается к себе, ища облегчения: это было для Локи наказанием, и он почти готов был отпустить волшбу и дать Тору то, чего ему так явственно не хватало. Даже объятый яростью и отчаянием, Тор оставался ужасающе, невозможно красивым. Локи не смог побороть желание подойти ближе, встать совсем рядом. В висках стучало от осознания собственной власти. Столько лет потрачено было на интриги, на войны и козни, когда всего-то и нужно было, что отказать ему в одном прикосновении.

Тор заснул, лицо его расслабилось, черты смягчились, но умиротворения в них не было. Меж широких бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, и Локи раздумывал, была ли тому виной космическая пустота, что не отпускала брата даже во сне. Он бесшумно приблизился к изголовью, опустил тонкие пальцы на горячий лоб, прикрыл глаза и позволил своей магии протянуться в чужое сознание. Там ждали мертвецы. Безмолвные и недвижимые, серые, как и камни, средь которых они стояли.

– Вы не получите его, – шепнул Локи отчаянно.

Он не колеблясь дал магии потоком хлынуть в видение. Видение пошло рябью, сдвинулось, перестраиваясь, меняясь, пока взору не открылся утопающий в душистых травах холм, на вершине которого Локи воздвиг золотой чертог, сияющий в лучах вечернего солнца. Припомнив давешние слова, Локи добавил и легкий ветерок, перемешал краски так, чтобы переливы зелени и золота уходили вдаль настолько, насколько хватало взора. Локи менял сон с той легкостью, с которой мнут в пальцах глину, воссоздавая до последней детали все, что узнал о Вальхалле еще в детстве, сидя на отцовских коленях и жадно слушая рассказ. Один за одним мертвецы сбрасывали зловещий лик, вновь становились теми доблестными воинами, что навсегда останутся в памяти асгардцев, и доспехи их сверкали так же ярко, как и чертог за их спинами.

Из толпы вдруг вышла фигура, неспешно направилась к Локи, и он с ужасом узнал в ней ослепительно прекрасную Фриггу. Женщина, которую он привык звать своей матерью, подходила все ближе, и Локи не мог отвести взгляд, не зная, смотрит ли он глазами Тора или своими собственными. Фригга протянула руку к его лицу, и Локи как наяву почувствовал теплое прикосновение пальцев.

– Сын мой, – позвала она едва слышно, и глаза ее блестели непролитыми слезами. – Локи...

Локи вздрогнул, подался вон изо сна, отдернул руку от чужого лба, словно обжегшись. Его мелко трясло. Он быстро смерил взглядом лицо Тора, едва замечая, что морщины наконец разгладились и Тор казался теперь моложе своих лет. Но все же это было невозможно... Локи решил, что медовуха затуманила разум сильнее, чем казалось поначалу. Или так, или он ненароком провалился слишком глубоко в чужой сон, не заметив, как тот стал его собственным. Оставалось надеяться, что никакого серьезного вреда он этому глупцу не причинил, ведь теперь у Локи на него были далеко идущие планы.

Он поднес трясущиеся пальцы к лицу, коснулся там, где секунду назад его касался призрак, зло утер сорвавшуюся слезу, чувствуя лишь отвращение к собственной глупости. Не хватало только, чтобы он принялся, подобно Тору, рыдать по поводу и без. Он последний раз оглянулся на брата, почти поддавшись желанию дотронуться до него повторно, затем развернулся и вышел вон. В конце концов, чтобы хоть на что-то сгодиться, Тору требовалось хорошенько выспаться и набраться сил.

***

Тор проснулся с улыбкой на губах, несмотря на то, что голова противно ныла, а в горле было отвратительно сухо – последствия излишеств, которых он не допускал вот уже много лет. Во сне своем он снова был среди друзей, бродил по лугам, простиравшимся у великолепного золотого чертога, слушал рассказы их, и новые, и старые, как сама их дружба. Он удивлял Фандрала, Хогуна и Вольштагга и своими приключениями на Сакааре и славным боем на гладиаторской арене, совсем чуть-чуть склонив исход в свою пользу, поведал им и о последней битве с Хелой. В ответ каждый из них рассказал и о своем последнем бое, и о том, что творилось в Асгарде, пока Тор пребывал на Земле и искал Камни Бесконечности. Когда солнце склонилось совсем низко, Тор хотел было пойти в чертог вслед за всеми, но друзья не позволили, удержав осторожно, но твердо.

– Твой черед не пришел, – сказал ему Хогун.

– Пока нет, – подтвердил Фандрал, плутовато подмигнув.

– Но когда же... – заговорил Тор и сам устыдился дерзости в своих словах. – Я не хочу более быть от вас далеко, друзья мои...

– Ты и не будешь, – заверил Вольштагг, от души хлопнув его по плечу. – Присмотришь там за моими?

– Клянусь тебе, – сказал Тор. – Вольштагг, прости меня... И все вы...

– Ох, брось, приятель! – перебил его Фандрал. – Если так пойдет, Хогун разрыдается прямо здесь, а мне ничего не останется, кроме как последовать его примеру! – ухмыльнувшись, Фандрал указал на каменное лицо друга, слезы на котором не бывало, судя по виду, с момента появления на свет.

– Закат близится, – произнес Хогун. – Мы должны идти.

– Закат? – Тор обернулся, удивленно разглядывая заходящее солнце, а повернувшись обратно, не нашел даже следов в густой траве. Как не нашел в душе и былой пустоты. 

Он медленно сел: казалось, голова готова была разлететься на части от самого простого движения. Он подтянул колени к груди, пережидая первую волну дурноты. Определенно, добрый душ должен был поправить дело, но ближайшие пара часов все же обещали быть не из приятных. Поднимаясь с кровати, Тор едва не свалился на пол, наступив на пустую бутылку, и воспоминания о прошлой ночи вдруг накатили на него ужасающей, невыносимо ясной волной.

Он целовал Локи. О мудрые Норны, он зашел бы и дальше, если бы Локи не... Он нащупал у шеи порез, успевший за ночь покрыться сухой коркой, и по спине вдруг прокатилась жаркая волна не то стыда, не то желания.

– Когда я возьму тебя...

Тора бил озноб. Он прикрыл глаз, стараясь не обращать внимания на налившийся тяжестью пах. Он был не настолько слеп, чтобы не замечать, как напряжение между ним и братом росло, веками набирало силу. И, разумеется, правда о происхождении Локи не облегчила дело. Как не облегчили его ни отношения с Джейн, ни злодеяния брата. А потом Локи умер у него на руках, и Тор покинул Асгард, где все напоминало ему только о болезненных утратах.

Он сбежал из Асгарда к Джейн, лишь для того, чтобы сбежать и от нее, ввязываясь то в одно приключение, то в другое, доказывая собственную доблесть. Будто, спасая жизни других, он мог искупить вину за смерть Локи. В конце концов он потерял и Джейн. Тор не винил ее – даже когда он находился рядом с ней, мысли его были далеко, блуждали среди воспоминаний, а у смертной не было лишних столетий, чтобы предаваться горю. Да Тор и не мог поделиться с ней своей болью, не мог объяснить, как можно веками любить кого-то так сильно, чтобы каждый раз прощать любые, даже самые страшные проступки. 

За последние пару недель Тору, по крайней мере, удалось свыкнуться с мыслью, что Локи был жив. Пусть он и предал его в очередной раз, и оказал посильное содействие в разрушении их мира, но все же... Прошлой ночью, когда Тор утопал во хмелю и в чувстве вины, ему вдруг потребовалось ощутить, что брат и вправду здесь, почувствовать, как бьется в нем жизнь, у Тора под пальцами, на губах, в самом сердце. Было неправильно, конечно, позволить этому случиться. После всего, что между ними было, нельзя было давать волю чувствам столь опасным, и все же...

– Когда я возьму тебя...

Сердито вздохнув, Тор убрал пальцы с царапины и встряхнул головой, силясь разогнать тяжелые мысли. В висках протестующе заныло, окончательно приводя Тора в чувство. Ему пристало думать только о своем народе – он достаточно подвел их, увязнув в отчаянии и тоске. Теперь он – их король, и обязан действовать под стать новой роли: в конце концов, это наименьшее, что он мог сейчас дать тем, чей дом он собственноручно превратил в руины.

Мысли о долге отрезвляющей тяжестью легли на сердце, прогоняя видение зеленых глаз и тонкой улыбки. Тор поднялся, готовясь к грядущему дню.

***

Хоть асгардцы и славились самыми различными умениями и ремеслами, больше всего дорога была их сердцу добрая битва. Поэтому довольно быстро один из просторнейших залов «Основания» превратился из роскошной трапезной в тренировочную залу, где асгардские воины с пылом оттачивали свои приемы, а простой люд избавлялся от космической тоски.

И все же, прекрасно зная о новом предназначении залы, Локи не ожидал, что его атакуют сразу же, едва он переступит порог, надеясь отыскать Тора. Кинжал, летящий прямиком ему в глаз, Локи отбил своим собственным, машинально ударил в ответ, но атаку его легко парировали. Валькирия засмеялась, восторженно и чисто, но только для того, чтобы обрушить на Локи град яростных ударов.

– Могу я... – Локи нырнул под рассекающее воздух острие, – ...быть чем-нибудь... – он ударил локтем под ребра, но с трудом увернулся от метко нацеленного колена, – ...тебе полезен?!

Последнее Локи прокричал, выбивая из рук Валькирии клинок.

– Спасибо, вроде не нуждаюсь, – весело отозвалась та и заехала Локи между глаз.

В той же манере они продолжили еще какое-то время, нанося и получая удары, но серьезного вреда друг другу так и не причинив. Не сказать, что Локи, со своей стороны, не старался. Кажется, в какой-то момент в залу пришел и Корг, до Локи доносились сначала его ободряющие выкрики, а затем бурный монолог с Миком на предмет того, являлась ли стычка брачными играми или попыткой сбежать от безжалостного груза воспоминаний.

В конце концов оба они оказались на полу, покрытые кровью и наливающимися синяками, тяжело дышащие и полностью обессиленные.

– Ты, – просипел Локи, дрожащим в руке кинжалом указывая на Валькирию. – Невежественнейшая из женщин... что я когда-либо встречал.

– Ты мне льстишь, – едва переводя дух, отозвалась она, не упуская возможности напоследок пнуть Локи побольнее. – Спасибо... Мне это было нужно.

– Ты обезумела, – уведомил ее Локи, тщательно проверяя, все ли пальцы остались целы.

Валькирия снова рассмеялась, приподнимая бедра и выуживая флягу из заднего кармана. Осушив содержимое, Валькирия запустила ею в Локи, довольно рыгнув.

– Уже лучше. Тебя учила Фригга, разве нет?

Локи замер, от удивления опуская приготовленный для мести кинжал.

– Что?

– Фригга, – она закатила глаза и принялась перечислять, загибая пальцы. – Королева Асгарда? Твоя мать? Прости-прости, приемная мать?

– Бывшая королева, – глухо поправил Локи.

Валькирия села ровнее, потерла шею, чуть мешкая с ответом.

– Так это правда... Мне жаль. Она была прекрасным воином.

– Ты знала ее? – спросил Локи, не позволяя дрогнуть лицу. Скулу покалывало от прикосновения призрачных пальцев.

– Мы все знали, – ответила Валькирия, медленно кивнув. – Когда-то она была нам сестрой.

– Ма... Фригга была Валькирией? – неверяще спросил Локи.

– Пока не полюбила Одина, – подтвердила Валькирия. – Все мы любим короля, это придает нам храбрости и отваги в битве, – голос ее звучал величественно и мерно, взгляд невидяще блуждал где-то очень далеко от «Основания» и тренировочной залы. – Но полюбить короля... В этом было слишком много вольности. Ей пришлось оставить Валькириор. Так вышло, что Один ответил ей взаимностью... И это стало началом конца для Хелы. И для Валькириора.

Локи чуть свел брови, бросил на Валькирию короткий взгляд.

– Так Фригга не была Хеле матерью?

– Матерью? У этой ведьмы не было матери, - выплюнула Валькирия, голос ее дрожал от гнева. – Смерть нельзя породить. Один создал ее из самих основ Асгарда, и из Асгарда она черпала свою силу. Полюбив Фриггу, Один стал искать мира и спокойствия, и Хела ополчилась против него, – лицо ее потемнело от гнева и боли. Валькирия помолчала недолго, вздохнула коротко и горько, и слабо улыбнулась Локи.

– Ты движешься, словно один из нас... И плутуешь магией, под стать Фригге.

– Я был меньше детей асов, – нехотя признался Локи. – Не подходил для тех же тренировок, что полагались Тору.

Странным образом слова Валькирии скрасили неприятные воспоминания детства. Тор восхищался Валькириором, а по всему выходило, что ближе всего к нему подобрался именно он, Локи, учась искусству битвы у матери.

– Сражаясь с тобой, я словно снова попадаю к своим сестрам, – сказала Валькирия, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая ему руку. – Спасибо тебе.

Локи задумчиво осмотрел ладонь, словно ожидая, что та вот-вот сожмется в кулак, но в конце концов все же принял помощь и позволил вздернуть себя на ноги. Тело немедленно отозвалось тянущей, вездесущей болью. 

– Был рад услужить... Впрочем, в следующий раз нелишним было бы сначала предупредить.

Она хитро прищурилась, почти заботливо потрепав Локи по плечу.

– Это маловероятно, – честно призналась она, и в улыбке ее вдруг промелькнула угроза. – Но если еще раз попытаешься залезть мне в голову, даже Вечное Пламя не сможет воскресить тебя из мертвых.

***

С самого утра Тор искал брата, упорно убеждая себя, что делал это исключительно из опасений за последнего. Однако, свернув за угол и наткнувшись прямиком на Локи, откровенно раздраженного и ничуть не удивленного, Тор готов был признать, что затея с самого начала была обречена на провал.

– Я... Эм... – начал было он, но тут же нахмурился, приглядевшись. – Что с тобой случилось?

Локи недовольно закатил глаза и взмахнул рукой, ворожбой скрывая порезы и синяки.

– Неважно, – бросил он тоном, не терпящим возражений.

– Локи, если кто обидел тебя, он сполна познает мой гнев, – властно сказал Тор и, не сдержавшись, тронул брата за плечо.

Локи удивленно поднял бровь:

– Твоя сумасшедшая женщина решила поупражняться на мне, – сообщил он и шагнул ближе, тесня Тора к гладкой серой стене.

– Неужели ты и в ясном уме озабочен моей судьбой? Или как полагается называть это небольшое представление?

Лицо опалило жаром, Тор попытался было отодвинуться бочком, но успеха его маневр не возымел.

– Ты знаешь, что я был и буду озабочен твоей судьбой, Локи, – тяжело проговорил он. – Теперь оставь свои игры.

От воспоминаний стало неуютно, голова пошла кругом, как от давешней медовухи.

– Если тебе так не по душе игры, так, может, не стоило их начинать? – Локи улыбался тонко и хищно, без усилий вклиниваясь бедром меж Торовых ног. – Ты думал обо мне, брат мой? Звал меня, когда не мог стерпеть наслаждения? В который раз ты позволил себе пасть столь низко?

Борода Тора чуть покалывала щеку, Локи легко потерся о жесткие волоски, словно кот, улавливая в воздухе крепнущий запах озона, прошептал в самое ухо:

– Хочешь повторить снова? Здесь, сейчас? Заявить о своей благосклонности у всех на глазах?

Голос его дрожал едва слышно, болезненным наслаждением отдаваясь у Тора в паху. Стоило бы оттолкнуть его немедля, но Тору лишь хватило сил сжать пальцы на чужих предплечьях.

– Прекрати это безумие. Зачем ты?.. – Тор осекся, дыхания не хватало, но Локи только улыбнулся шире, глаза его заблестели.

– Не ты ли призывал меня вырасти, измениться? Я готов измениться, Тор. Готов служить, – от тягучего, сладкого голоса по спине и рукам разбежались мурашки, в довершение к словам Локи двинул бедрами чуть вперед, потерся, шумно выдохнув в шею, и перед глазами стало темно, словно самой глубокой ночью. Но Локи будто мало было и этого, и он продолжил мягко шептать:

– Ты потерял уже так много... Отца, молот, гордость, свободу, дом. Не кажется ли тебе, что ты заслужил награду за свои утраты, брат? 

Локи опустил руку ему на грудь, провел вверх с силой, собственническим, властным жестом. Тор вздрогнул всем телом, а Локи добрался до пореза на шее, огладил удивительно нежно, хотя глаза его горели нездоровым огнем. Он склонился ближе, касаясь раны губами, хмыкнул довольно, чувствуя ответную дрожь.

Тор раскрыл рот, искренне не зная, готов он возразить или согласиться, но где-то рядом послышались тяжелые шаги, и Тор отстранил Локи от себя, резко и более не мешкая. В ответ Локи лишь глянул бездонными глазами, скользнул взглядом ниже, оценивая результат своих стараний, бросил напоследок:

– Я не шутил вчера, Тор. Надеюсь, мои слова ты помнишь.

И он развернулся, с совершенно безразличным видом скрылся за ближайшим поворотом. Тор тяжело сглотнул и направился в противоположную сторону, усилием воли пытаясь согнать томление и дрожь.

Однако стоило пройти совсем немного, как Тора второй раз застали врасплох: на развилке ему встретился Хеймдалль, цепко смеривший его золотым всезнающим взглядом.

– Х-хеймдалль! – Тор рассмеялся и сам же осознал, что смех вышел слишком громкий и откровенно притворный. – Чем ты нынче занят?

– Твоим действиям недостает мудрости, король мой, – вместо приветствия сообщил Хеймдалль, скрещивая руки на груди. – Теперь ты должен думать о своем народе. А не привечать предателя, обманувшего нас всех не единожды.

– Локи спас нас! – возразил Тор, возможно, чуть более резко, чем требовалось. Хоть подобные мысли не покидали и его, в груди снова вскипело желание оберегать брата, оградить от всех напастей. – Не будь его, никто из нас бы не выжил. Он помог одолеть Хелу и предоставил корабль, на котором ты стоишь. Не забывай об этом впредь.

– Конечно, король мой, – отозвался Хеймдалль, склоняя голову. – Но и тебе не пристало забывать, что брату твоему не впервой оборачивать благие дела на пользу самому себе, – он спокойно выдержал полный ярости взгляд Тора, коротко кивнув. – Я служу королю, хоть и не осталось больше врат, которые я мог бы охранять. Я не пойду ни против тебя, ни против твоего брата, но до прибытия в Мидгард мы можем полагаться только на волю судьбы... Прошу, будь осторожен, чтобы Асгард смог однажды пустить корни и расцвести столь же ярко.

Тор кивнул в ответ, чувствуя, как тяжкое бремя долга, пропавшее было на время, снова ложится ему на плечи.

– Благодарю тебя, друг мой. За преданность и за мудрый совет. Ты верно говоришь... Ничто не может быть сейчас важнее Асгарда.

***

Разумеется, существовала вероятность того, что Локи снова встретится с монстром, учитывая, что они все еще были заперты на одном корабле. Но не сказать, что сам Локи очень уж стремился к этой встрече. Наоборот, большую часть времени Локи предпочитал проводить на борту старого доброго лайнера для оргий, хоть это и означало, что их маленькую, но занимательную игру с Тором из-за этого приходилось время от времени откладывать. Сложись все несколько иначе, Локи с превеликим удовольствием проводил бы больше времени среди народа, применяя на себя столь заманчивую роль спасителя. Раз уж Тор так рьяно стремился приписать все беды и разрушения исключительно себе.

Не уговори Тор с Валькирией чудище по возможности не вылезать из трюмов, Локи бы и вовсе не покидал свое небольшое убежище. При этом он все никак не мог взять в толк, чем Тора так прельщала идея иметь при себе именно эту форму доктора Беннера, учитывая, что до Земли им предстояло добираться еще не один месяц. За то время, что Локи наблюдал за так называемым Халком, тот крушил дома, корабли, людей и древних чудищ с такой легкостью, словно те были сделаны сплошь из промокшей бумаги. А теперь премудрый братец решил запереть это на звездолете, одна пробоина в котором грозила Асгарду тотальным геноцидом. 

Локи, конечно, был предельно осторожен, когда все же приходилось выбираться поближе к народу: он бродил меж асгардцев то невидимым, то надежно укрытым иллюзией. Но порой он просто не мог не пройтись и в своей привычной личине, ловя на себе опасливые взгляды, полные недоверчивой, отчаянной благодарности. В такие моменты Локи почти верил в то, что это и его народ тоже.

Так что, по сути, в том, что Халк все-таки набрел на него, был виноват исключительно сам Локи.

– Ох, – сказал Локи, на добрых пол-октавы выше, чем планировал, когда огромный зеленый кулак сомкнулся вокруг него и поднял в воздух. – Здравствуй.

– Мелкий бог, – проревел Халк, сильнее сжимая хватку на ребрах.

– Нет! Нет-нет, помнишь? – Локи попытался выпутаться из огромных пальцев, но освободить получилось только одну руку. – Я всех спас, помнишь? Привез корабль? – он обвел рукой стены, расписанные неоновым орнаментом, сплошь состоящим из острых углов.

Локи подумывал было изменить форму и улизнуть, но это показалось не такой уж блестящей идеей. О том, чтобы затевать битву с чудовищем, не было даже и речи: победить это Локи все равно бы не смог, а сердить Халка на корабле означало бы вынести приговор всем обитателям.

– Халк ненавидеть корабль! – рыкнул Халк, поднося Локи ближе и внимательно рассматривая.

– Что это ты нашел, здоровяк? – дружелюбно поинтересовались у монстра из-за спины.

– Злюка, – с готовностью отозвался Халк. Хватка на ребрах чуть ослабла, и он развернулся, демонстрируя Валькирии добычу. – Халк найти мелкого бога!

– Это я вижу, – Валькирия весело переводила взгляд с монстра на Локи и обратно, затем шагнула ближе и тепло похлопала по зеленой лапе. – Ты с ним закончил? Мне бы хотелось получить его обратно.

Довольным монстр явно не выглядел. Он снова глянул на Локи, угрожающе сжав пальцы, недовольно вздохнул и грубо сгрузил Локи на землю.

– Ладно, – тяжело выдохнул он, обиженно поджав губы. Однако Валькирия нежно отвесила ему тумака, и монстр заметно приободрился.

– Спасибо, здоровяк. Что-то есть хочется, почему бы тебе не найти нам местечко в обеденной зале?

– Ладно, – пророкотал Халк и, оттолкнув Локи с пути так, что тот не смог удержаться на ногах, грузно ушагал прочь.

Поморщившись, Локи принялся подниматься, нарочито медленно, опасаясь, что резкими движениями привлечет монстра обратно. Ребра на поверку оказались целы, и Локи решил пока довольствоваться и этим.

– Благодарю, – он кивнул Валькирии. – Я думал, вы держите его дальше, в трюмах.

– Он не пленник, – она недовольно сжала челюсти, но быстро сменила гнев на милость, тихо вздохнув. – Мне нравится этот парень, но он становится все беспокойней. Не лучший вариант для местной обстановки.

– А уж сколько на него уходит ресурсов, – мстительно добавил Локи. – Почему он не меняется обратно?

– Тор говорил мне о какой-то уловке, приемчике, которым он почти успокоил его на Сакааре. Что-то о рыжеволосой женщине с Земли, но больше это не срабатывает, – сказала она, пожав плечами. – Стоит упомянуть Брюса, как он приходит в ярость. Так что я предпочитаю отвлекать его другими способами. Хорошо, что асы признают в нем славного воина, это облегчает дело. Может, он и непробиваемый снаружи, но сердце его покрыто шрамами.

– Рыжеволосая женщина? – задумчиво спросил Локи. Он не знал, как изменился расклад в рядах Мстителей за два года, но почему бы и нет? Возможно, Черная Вдова и могла бы избавить их от лишней угрозы. С точки зрения Локи цель вполне оправдывала риск. – Что ж, посмотрим.

Не произнося больше ни слова, Локи развернулся на каблуках и направился вслед за монстром, с головой уходя в раздумья. На Валькирию, увязавшуюся за ним, он не обращал внимания. Сейчас ему требовалось очистить разум, настроить его на нужный лад и не прогадать с усилиями.

Валькирия уже была готова окликнуть его, но слова так и застыли у нее на губах, когда по узким плечам Локи заструились рыжие, с оттенком крови, локоны.

 

Заметить Халка в трапезной было несложно: он на голову возвышался даже над самыми рослыми асами и сейчас как раз и стоял в их кругу, на своем нехитром языке повествуя о победе над Тором. Судя по звонкому хохоту, история имела недюжинный успех. Тор и сам стоял поодаль, облаченный в богатые ткани, приходившиеся ему на удивление к лицу. В отличие от окружающих, рассказом он не наслаждался и то и дело стремился вставить свое веское слово. Он первым и заметил Локи: лицо его побледнело, в глазах появилось недоумение, но тут же сменилось гневом, брови сурово сошлись на переносице, и он двинулся вперед, собой скрывая Локи из виду.

– Что это... Во что ты опять играешь, Локи? – прогудел он, крепко сжимая в пальцах тонкую руку.

– Решаю твою крошечную проблему, – произнес в ответ глубокий голос Наташи, пухлые губы недовольно скривились. – Ты же не думаешь держать это здесь и дальше? 

– Конечно нет! – шикнул Тор как-то уж слишком резко, опасливо оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что Халк не приметил знакомую фигуру. – Но это уже не тот Беннер, которого я встретил в Мидгарде... Он обмолвился как-то, что может и не вернуться назад. Если твоя затея разозлит его...

Локи прищурился, глянул на Халка из-за широкого плеча, быстро сглотнув, привстал, шепнув Тору на ухо:

– Тогда на твоем месте я бы очистил залу от лишних зрителей.

Тор вгляделся в его лицо, в чертах его читались растерянность и недоверие:

– Не похоже на тебя, брат. Рисковать самому, не подставляя другого.

– Не приходило ли тебе в голову, что если все и дальше будут смотреть на ситуацию сквозь пальцы, то именно я больше всех и буду рисковать? Не беспокойся, мои порывы исключительно эгоистичны, – сухо ответил Локи, скрещивая руки под грудью и качнув крутым бедром.

Тор насупился, но, подумав, все же уступил.

– Хорошо, будь по-твоему. Наташа пела ему колыбельную: «Скоро солнце взойдет», протягивала руку, пока Халк не уходил.

– Не этой ли тактикой ты столь удачно воспользовался на Сакааре? – поинтересовался Локи, осклабившись. Исход того поединка он помнил превосходно.

– Надеюсь, тобой не проломят пол, – отозвался Тор, и сразу же, повысив голос, зычно объявил:  
– Друзья мои, позвольте мне отужинать с нашим храбрым воином наедине.

Вокруг недовольно забормотали, завозились, но все же послушались. Зал заполнился шорохами одежд, бормотанием и вздохами, асы беспорядочно устремились к выходу, и Локи, воспользовавшись суматохой, прильнул к Тору ближе. Теперь, когда сам он стал меньше, грудь Тора казалась действительно необъятной. Локи аккуратно провел руками вниз, устроил ладони на животе, почувствовал, как напряглись под пальцами мышцы. Тор хотел было отстраниться, но Локи повел бедрами, медленно, дразняще, и Тор притянул его сам, почти с головой укрывая мантией.

За спиной задумчиво кашлянули. Локи и сам удивился, как это он забыл о притаившейся за ними Валькирии. Она скептически выгнула бровь, одними губами отчетливо вывела «приемный» и невозмутимо принялась разглядывать их и дальше. Локи раздраженно дернул губой, но Тора оттолкнул сам, угрожающе хмуря тонкие брови. Валькирию это только рассмешило, а Тор поспешил ретироваться на безопасное расстояние и принялся рьяно хлопать по плечам удаляющихся товарищей, пока в зале не остались только они трое и Халк.

Локи легко повел плечами, стараясь согнать с сердца липкий, примитивный страх, сохраняя лицо спокойным и расслабленным. За свою жизнь Локи сразился не с одним монстром, и не единожды притворялся таковым сам, но ничто из этого не могло сравниться с Халком. Это существо не знало ни усталости, ни голода, ни жажды, и готово было рвать на куски каждого, пока не останется никого, чтобы растерзать.

Халк, занятый огромным окороком, был поглощен процессом и происходящему в зале внимания не уделял. Локи принялся медленно, осторожно приближаться, его сапоги мягко ступали, не издавая ни звука. За спиной его так же аккуратно переступали Тор и Валькирия, напряженные, словно натянутая тетива, в любой момент готовая сорваться.

– Эй, здоровяк, – тихо позвал Тор, стоило им подобраться совсем близко. – У меня для тебя сюрприз. К тебе кое-то пришел.

Локи успел выразительно закатить глаза на трогательную вступительную речь, но стоило монстру обернуться, вернул лицу нежное выражение. Узнавание проступало на зеленой морде медленно и удивительно выразительно, Локи с удивлением заметил что-то, почти похожее на страх, застывшее в огромных глазищах. Халк попятился, сначала осторожно, потом все быстрее, не заметив, как хрустнул, разломившись, оказавшийся на пути стол. 

– Нет! – протестующе воскликнул Халк и замахал рукой, словно прогоняя призрака. – Не надо Нат! Не надо Беннер!

– Брюс, – мягко начал Локи, осторожно ступая вперед. – Солнце уже высоко.

И хоть это и было последним, что Локи хотелось делать, он аккуратно протянул руку открытой ладонью вперед.

– Тише, тише, – прошептала Валькирия.

– Нет! – прорычал Халк еще громче, хватаясь за голову. Но тело его содрогалось, конечности то уменьшались, то возвращались в прежнюю форму, кожа бледнела местами, затем зеленела снова. Ясно было, что Беннер сражался за контроль.

Обнадеженный эффектом, Локи шагнул ближе, глянул мягко, почти умоляюще.

– Пожалуйста, Брюс, вернись домой... Вернись ко мне, – голос его, бархатный и нежный, сквозил мольбой. Локи повернул руку ладонью вверх, приглашая, и тотчас ее накрыли зеленые пальцы, сжали так, что на глаза невольно навернулись слезы. Локи только улыбнулся теплой, любящей улыбкой, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока державшая его рука уменьшалась, становясь все более человеческой.

Брюс рухнул без сил, так и не отпустив чужую ладонь. Но теперь жест был полон отчаяния и страха, Брюс зажмурился, борясь не то с болью, не то с потоком ощущений, захлестнувших его с головой. Когда он все же смог открыть глаза, то взглянул на Локи растерянно, с почти болезненной надеждой. Тело его била мелкая дрожь, дыхание вырывалось со слабыми хрипами.

– Н-наташа? – спросил он сорванным голосом.

Локи, впечатленный увиденным, растерялся всего на долю секунды, машинально глянул на Тора, ища ответа, но и этого жеста хватило, чтобы гениальный мозг Беннера сделал должные выводы. Он брезгливо выпустил ладонь, отшатнулся, зло уставившись на Локи исподлобья.

– Беннер, друг мой... – осторожно начал Тор, выходя вперед и стягивая с плеч мантию, чтобы укутать ею дрожащего Беннера. – Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Локи тут...

– Прекрати это! – нетвердым голосом потребовал Брюс, не спускавший с Локи глаз. – Прекрати притворяться ею, чудовище!

Локи глянул в ответ, аккуратные ноздри дернулись, спина казалась неестественно прямой. Но уже секунду спустя личина Наташи сошла, Локи сцепил пальцы, улыбнулся жесткой, угловатой улыбкой и проговорил со всей ядовитой любезностью, на которую был способен:

– Что ж, я здесь закончил. Оставлю вас наедине. Приятно было повидаться, доктор Беннер, как и всегда...

– Не приближайся ко мне! – процедил Брюс сквозь сжатые зубы. – Или, клянусь, я убью тебя!

– О, приятели братца, сулящие мне скорую расправу, это никогда не надоест, – лениво протянул Локи и, развернувшись, направился прочь. Он чувствовал на себе тяжелый, пристальный взгляд, но чей именно, Локи уже не заботило.

***

– У тебя глаза нет.

Тор моргнул, перевел взгляд с удаляющейся спины Локи на растерянного бледного Брюса.

– Я... да. У меня – да, – оповестил он.

Брюс мрачно кивнул, сильнее кутаясь в мантию. Выглядел он невероятно уставшим.

– Значит ли это, что мы не виделись еще пару лет? 

– Всего пару дней! И-или чуть больше... – заверил его Тор и, заметив недоверчивый взгляд, широко улыбнулся.

– Так это... Асгард? – спросил Брюс, обескураженно оглядывая залу. Только сейчас он заприметил Валькирию, ткнул в нее пальцем и впервые улыбнулся. – Эй, это же ты!

– Я самая, – ответила она. – В какой-то степени мы, пожалуй, и правда в Асгарде.

– В том, что от него осталось, – вздохнул Тор, усаживаясь рядом с Брюсом. – Асгард разрушен и канул в пламени Рагнарека, как и гласили предания... Но народ его здесь. И мы движемся к Земле.

– К Земле, – повторил Беннер, в голосе его чудесным образом мешались тревога и надежда. – Другой парень, наверно, не в восторге... Жаль вашу планету, она была... милой. Черепах и слона, правда, не хватало, но... Не спрашивайте, – закончил он, постепенно приходя в себя.

Брюс поднялся на нетвердых ногах, завернулся в мантию еще сильнее и скептически огляделся по сторонам.

– Так это что, корабль? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Поверить не могу, что вы затащили другого парня на корабль. Вам что, жить надоело?

– Он не так уж и плох, – бросила Валькирия. – Он, может, и не слишком нежен, но не жесток, некоторым следовало бы поучиться.

– Если ты о Локи, – нахмурился Беннер, – то ты не знаешь его так хорошо, как знаю я. То, что он сделал...Что он способен сделать...

– Без твоих поучений я и не заметила, что геройства в нем немного, – отрезала она. – Но за то время, что знаю его я, он спас свой народ и во имя короля уничтожил родной мир. И избавил нас от лишних неприятностей, чего не порывался сделать ни один из благородных асов. 

Брюс нерешительно потер шею:

– Может, я немного переборщил.

– И, может, кому-то, – Валькирия стянула с ближайшего стола пузатую бутылку, горлышко которой чуть надкололось, вдохнула аромат, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, и указала бутылкой на Тора, – стоило бы уже выбрать сторону.

Посчитав, видимо, что диалог себя исчерпал, Валькирия подцепила на кинжал ломоть хлеба и пару увесистых кусков мяса и гордо удалилась.

– По-моему, я ей не очень-то нравлюсь, – вздохнул Брюс, поежившись.

– Зато она сдружилась с Халком, как никто другой, - отозвался Тор, в голове которого до сих пор звенели слова Валькирии.

Стал ли Локи для него тем, чем когда-то была для отца Хела? Как следовало принимать эту забытую для них преданность? Ведь Тор только сейчас, когда по спине пробежала холодная отрезвляющая волна, осознал, как далеко Локи зашел ради него. Для Тора он испепелил целый мир.

***

За последние пять дней Тор ни разу не виделся с Локи, хотя в мыслях его тот обитал постоянно. Не спасали ни корабельные хлопоты, ни долг перед народом. С невиданным прежде рвением Тор кинулся в пучину правления, стараясь быть настолько справедливым и мудрым, насколько хватало сил. Однако путешествие затягивалось. Хоть Халк больше и не представлял угрозы, позволить себе даже самый короткий пространственный скачок асы не могли – слишком перегружен был корабль.

Когда-то Тор мог днями напролет сражаться, без устали разя врагов, и праздновать победу неделями, пока не опустошались последние запасы пива. Сон всегда казался ему малозначительным в сравнении с храброй битвой и воинской славой. Теперь же, когда каждую минуту бодрствования приходилось посвящать разрешению распрей, поднятию духа и, о предки, восстановлению вече по крупицам, Тор чувствовал себя утомленным ежеминутно, и, казалось, даже просыпался заранее усталым. Тор не был особо прилежным учеником даже в юности, пока осваивал королевское дело, теперь же приходилось учитывать еще и запасы провизии, и нехватку мощности и места, и мародерство, а к подобным трудностям Тор не был приучен вовсе. Асгард процветал и не знал нужды, теперь же нужда была всюду... Все это вытягивало из него силы по капле, и даже сны о залитых солнцем лугах и встречах с друзьями не помогали отдохнуть всласть. Всей кожей он чувствовал, как корабль медленно, но неотвратимо превращается в гигантскую западню, готовую раздавить его окончательно, как только он отдаст ему последние силы.

Он сидел на троне – по крайней мере, все сходились на мысли, что кресло капитана играло теперь именно эту роль – и бездумно смотрел в черную пустоту за окном. Зал освещали лишь тусклые светильники на стенах, корабль погрузился в сон, и Тор готов был просидеть так всю ночь, когда совсем рядом раздались аккуратные шаги.

Локи, разумеется, не сказал ни слова, но обитый металлом зал вдруг растаял, как растаял и ледяной мрак за окном. Тор обнаружил себя сидящим посреди залитой солнцем рощи, вместо гудения машин вокруг разливалось радостное щебетание, тихо шелестела трава, где-то над головой мерно шумели сосны.

– Локи, – выдохнул Тор, в груди вдруг сжалось от боли и тоски. – Почему ты обрекаешь меня на это?

– Потому что тебе это нужно, – протянул Локи в самое ухо, подойдя со спины. – Даже если твоей хваленой смелости не хватает, чтобы это признать.

Тор поднялся стремительно, одним движением бросив тело вверх, обернулся, ожидая столкнуться нос к носу с братом, но даже за спиной его простирался солнечный, безмятежный лес. Тор оглядел иллюзию, медленно развернулся, вдыхая свежий душистый аромат, из груди вырвался едва слышный, отчаянный вздох. Тор не мог оторвать взгляд, не мог прекратить подставлять лицо теплому ветерку, пусть даже он и знал, что Локи рядом и видит каждое движение. Он вдыхал аромат земли и молодых трав, вглядывался в синее небо далеко в вышине, обернулся снова, по-детски мечтая урвать побольше удовольствия, и в этот раз, наконец, увидел Локи. Тор взглянул на него внимательным, долгим взглядом, горло сводило от удовольствия, желания и боли.

– Локи, – тихо сказал он, опуская ладонь на шею, осторожно проходясь пальцами по позвонкам. – Мы не можем. Мы не должны.

– Почему нет? – просто спросил Локи, ступая ближе. Тор чувствовал его тепло даже сквозь одежды. – Почему не взять то, что так отчаянно нужно, – дыхание его щекотало губы, вызывая дрожь. 

Поддаться оказалось проще, чем Тор когда-либо мог предположить. Отпустить мысли прочь, убедить себя, что это безумие он способен прекратить в любой момент, когда только пожелает. Притянуть Локи ближе, накрыть губы жадно, нетерпеливо, так же, как мгновение назад он вбирал в себя лесное спокойствие. Нога ударилась о твердое, холодное, и Тор тут же вспомнил и о троне, и об иллюзии, отстранился, слегка встряхнув головой.

– Мы не можем здесь, – уточнил он, с большим трудом убеждая себя, что нет ни деревьев, ни солнца, и никакой лес не скрыл бы их от любопытных взглядов, случись кому заглянуть сейчас в тронный зал.

Локи глянул было с раздражением, но в глазах его тут же вспыхнули лукавые искорки, он медленно улыбнулся, чуть склоняя голову набок: – Конечно нет. Нельзя же позволить твоим обожаемым подданным узнать, что их королю отказывают в желаемом.

– Ты знаешь, что я не о... – Тор осекся, когда его мягко толкнули обратно на трон. Он хотел возмутиться, хотел одернуть Локи, пока не стало слишком поздно, но не смог пошевелить даже пальцем, когда Локи опустился на колени меж широко разведенных ног.

– Что ты творишь? – только и смог выдавить он.

– Разве не видишь, – Локи скользнул руками по внутренней стороне бедер и выше, заставляя придвинуться ближе к краю. – Воздаю почести королю.

Тор открыл было рот, но вместо слов из груди вырвался рваный выдох, голова безвольно откинулась назад, когда Локи провел носом у самого паха, там, где с каждой секундой все больше крепла плоть. Тор опустил руку на черные пряди, потянул с силой, заставляя Локи отстраниться и вскинуть голову.

– Нас увидят, – рыкнул он, пока ловкие пальцы искусно распутывали шнуровки.

– Тогда на твоем месте я бы вел себя потише, – ответил Локи, не скрывая в голосе веселья. Его пальцы сомкнулись на члене, двигаясь медленно и удивительно осторожно. Тор упустил момент, когда его собственные пальцы в волосах бессильно разжались, и Локи склонился ниже, обводя губами головку.

Каждое касание было нарочито легким, медленным, Локи играл в свое удовольствие, скользя языком по чувствительной коже, и Тору оставалось только до боли сжимать металлические подлокотники. Он мог прекратить это в любой момент, с легкостью отстранить от себя Локи, но желание, острое, кипящее внутри, пригвождало его к месту, не давало даже вздохнуть, несмотря на смятение и стыд. Локи сомкнул губы плотнее, насадился ртом почти до конца, и Тор погнул подлокотник, едва успев сдержать глубокий, долгий стон.

– Локи, – хотел прошептать он, но чувствовал, что от горячего, влажного рта готов провалиться в забытье. Бедра мелко трясло.

– Ох, только гляньте, похоже на лес, – радостно сообщили сзади. Корг поднялся на мостик, подходя ближе. – Это ты посадил?

Тор в ужасе опустил взгляд, но Локи меж его ног не оказалось, а штаны, напротив, были исключительно на своем месте. Иллюзия выглядела пугающе правдоподобно, как и всегда, и со стороны казалось, что Тор действительно сидит на троне совершенно один. От ярости и возбуждения глаза захлестнуло белым, Тор готов был поклясться, что чувствует, как губы Локи растягиваются в усмешке. Тяжело откашлявшись, он с чувством двинул локтем туда, где, по его представлению, должен был находиться затылок Локи, и осторожно обернулся через плечо, стараясь унять дрожь.

– Нет, я... – голос сорвался, Локи вобрал член в рот целиком, сжал в пальцах мошонку.

Тор на мгновение прикрыл глаза рукой и отрывисто продолжил:

– Не я... Локи... наколдовал.

– Чудесный подарок! – одобрил Корг, обходя залу кругом.

– Мхм, – уклончиво согласился Тор.

На лбу выступила испарина, и он поспешил прикрыть ее ладонью, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать в голос. Локи взял размеренный, тягучий ритм, плавно двигался, лаская пальцами яички, бедра, живот.

Корг склонил голову, внимательно его рассматривая.

– Похоже, ты хочешь предаться медитации, в надежде забыть о бесконечной пустоте, сквозь которую ты и остатки твоего народа пробираетесь в зыбкое будущее. Не буду тебя отвлекать, – Корг заботливо похлопал Тора по плечу каменной рукой.

Тор попытался улыбнуться, но чувствовал, что вышел скорее болезненный оскал.

– Спасибо тебе... друг… мой, – искренне поблагодарил он, пока Локи посасывал головку, то и дело толкаясь языком в щель.

Тяжелые шаги удалялись, периодически сопровождаясь стуком осыпающихся камней. Как только стихли последние отголоски, Тор глухо зарычал, дернул успевшего появиться Локи за волосы, наматывая пряди на кулак. Локи самодовольно улыбнулся, мазнул языком по губам. На лице его не было и тени раскаяния.

– Ах ты дрянь, – бросил Тор, натягивая Локи на себя, заставляя уткнуться носом в потемневшие волосы в паху.

Локи застонал, сладко и длинно, ухватился за Торовы бедра, ища опоры. Тор задыхался, толкался в чужой рот безжалостно и сильно, шептал, запинаясь, едва слыша собственный голос:

– Тебе повезло, что язык твой столь умел, иначе я вышвырнул бы тебя в первый попавшийся шлюз.

В глазах Локи, шальных, почти черных сейчас, плескался вызов. На кончиках пальцев полыхнуло, и тут же рядом с Локи возник двойник, поднялся, неторопливо склонился к Тору, протянул нежно:

– И это все, что может предложить мне великий Тор Одинсон? Ну же, ты можешь лучше.

Иллюзия протянула руку, вплела пальцы в волосы Локи, чуть поглаживая, будто бы направляя его навстречу резким толчкам. Тор бессильно откинул голову, не в силах смотреть. Ласковый, вкрадчивый голос звучал, казалось, в самом мозгу:

– Вот так, Тор... Не держи себя, это ни к чему. Ты мой... Всегда был моим.

И Тор слушался, толкался в самую глотку, сильнее, отчаяннее, пока удовольствие не переполнило его до предела, выплескиваясь мучительными, яркими волнами.

– Локи! – задушенно крикнул он, почувствовав новый стон: Локи выпивал его, не оставляя ни капли. Он подался назад, хватая ртом воздух, обхватил член и двинул пальцами еще несколько раз, пока плоть не сделалась чувствительной настолько, что Тору пришлось отстраниться.

Двойник развеялся, Локи поднялся, принялся отстегивать ремешки собственных штанов, грудь его ходила ходуном. Он спешно двигал рукой, не сводя глаз с чужого разморенного лица. Тор потянулся было к нему, желая помочь, но Локи оттолкнул его руку – слишком близок он был сейчас к разрядке. Вместо этого он дернул тунику на Торовой груди, разводя полы, и кончил, изливаясь Тору на грудь, шею, даже бороду. Тяжело дыша, он рухнул на трон, тесно прижавшись к Тору, и прикрыл глаза, пережидая последние волны удовольствия. Лес вокруг них начал бледнеть и вскоре испарился вовсе: Тору оставалось только надеяться, что Локи хватило совести скрыть иллюзией хотя бы их самих.

Но мысли эти витали где-то далеко, на самых задворках разума, и, вместо того чтобы углубиться в них, Тор предпочел обнять Локи за шею, погладив пальцами челюсть, притянуть его ближе, чтобы поцеловать влажно, истомленно. Локи позволил поцелую длиться какое-то время, пока ласка не наскучила ему и он не отстранился. Внимательно оглядев лицо Тора, он провел пальцем по бороде, явно удовлетворенный результатом.

– Да здравствует король.


	2. Chapter 2

На «Основании» определенно недоставало места, чтобы и Тор, и Локи могли спокойно сосуществовать. Возможно, подозревал Тор, вся галактика была слишком мала для них двоих. После долгих раздумий братоубийство переставало казаться деянием столь ужасным и сулило скорее избавление от мучений... И сладкую месть. Хоть снова созывай Отомстителей.

После того раза в тронном зале Локи был непривычно ласков, долго и тщательно приводил Тора в порядок, одевая, приглаживая, заботливо проводя ловкими пальцами по еще слишком чувствительной коже. Запечатлев на губах Тора нежный поцелуй, он протянул только: «До скорой встречи, король мой», и пропал, оставляя Тора беззаботно нежиться в приятном тепле собственных чувств и впечатлений. Конечно, тогда Тор еще не знал, что его снова крайне подло предали.

– Здорово, друг. Все предаешься величественному созерцанию? – довольно поприветствовал Корг. – Я привел Мика, вот он, тут, чтобы показать ему ваш лес, но, я погляжу, мы упустили момент, – он обвел пустую залу зажатым в руке Миком. – Снова эти исчезающие леса, коварная штука.

– Прости, друг мой, – Тор поднялся на ватных ногах, при виде Корга воспоминания нахлынули душной волной. – Мой брат могущественен, но даже его магия не всесильна.

\- Жаль, что он не может наколдовать дыру в пространстве и привести нас к настоящему лесу, – опечалился Корг, затем с любопытством оглядел Тора. – У тебя на шее протоплазма застыла? Или семя? – Тор почувствовал, как сжимаются кулаки, воображение живо нарисовало под пальцами бледную шею.

– Похоже на семя, – заключил Корг.

Ведь разумеется, разумеется, игра в нежного любовника нужна была Локи только для того, чтобы во всеуслышание заявить о своих правах на Тора, оставить очередную метку. Тор до сих пор не мог спокойно смотреть Коргу в глаза, хоть с тех пор и миновала неделя, а сам Корг остался совершенно равнодушен к случившемуся. Локи, в свою очередь, мудро держался в стороне, время от времени сверкая издали зелеными глазами, полными насмешки и похоти. Нестерпимо хотелось не то удавить его, не то вжать в ближайшую стену.

Оказаться с Локи наедине у Тора вышло исключительно случайно. Скрываясь от вездесущих подданных, Тор бродил по одному из заброшенных коридоров: в отличие от других частей корабля, светильники здесь почти не горели, металлическая обивка местами отвалилась, обнажая кое-где искрящую проводку. Свернув в очередной раз, Тор с замиранием сердца увидел, что в конце коридора, там, где стены образовывали небольшую нишу, притаилась знакомая фигура. Локи стоял повернувшись лицом к стене, и, судя по виду, что-то увлеченно изучал, чуть склонив голову. Не раздумывая более над мудростью своих действий, Тор подкрался ближе, словно зверь на охоте, и набросился на добычу, всем телом вжимая Локи в стену, для верности прихватив одной рукой за горло.

– Вот ты где, змея, – прошипел Тор ему в ухо.

Если он и ожидал, что Локи испугается, вздрогнет, хоть сколько-нибудь удивится, вместо того чтобы расслабиться в чужих руках, то виду не подал. Локи же тем временем удобно откинулся на Тора, устраивая голову у него на плече.

– Ты любишь змей, – миролюбиво отозвался он, и Тор против воли ослабил хватку.

Локи подался бедрами назад, ягодицами уперся Тору в пах, притираясь, пока не почувствовал желаемого. Тор отпихнул его – грубее, чем хотелось – спросил, плохо скрывая в голосе обиду:

– Неужели все для тебя должно быть игрой?

Локи обернулся, вальяжно оперевшись на стену, улыбнулся масленой, сладострастной улыбкой:

– Почему же? – протянул он, обвивая Тора руками и притягивая ближе.

Он замер, едва касаясь губами губ Тора, дразня дыханием, и Тору пришлось податься вперед самому. Губы Локи были мягкие, но требовательные, он целовал Тора напористо и властно, так, что голова шла кругом, и Тор, помешкав секунду, поддался, открываясь. Чужие пальцы чертили в волосах загадочные узоры, то гладили, то царапали чувствительную кожу за ушами, на шее, Тор млел и тянулся ближе. Ему хотелось больше, хотелось до боли стиснуть чужие запястья, целовать Локи быстро и жадно, но тот не давал перехватить контроль. Поцелуй стал чувственным, тягучим и пьянящим, и все длился и длился, пока Тор не потерял счет времени окончательно... И чуть не прикусил Локи губу, когда по ушам ударило пронзительным воем аварийной сигнализации.

– Иногда, – Локи довольно улыбнулся, продолжил, чуть запыхавшись, – это отвлекающий маневр.

– Что?.. – начал было Тор, но к звону добавился голос Корга.

– Всем привет, парни. Это Корг. Похоже, у нас тут небольшой пожар на седьмом... этаже? Тут этажи?.. Палубе, на седьмой палубе. Так что... наверное, не лишним будет от него избавиться.

– Восемнадцать минут, – пробормотал Локи, проверяя появившийся словно из ниоткуда небольшой планшет. – Это просто смешно.

Тор сначала удивленно поднял брови, но постепенно картинка в голове начала складываться, и он схватил Локи за локоть, предупреждающе сжимая пальцы:

– Что ты натворил?

– Ты разве не слушал, брат мой? – пугающе равнодушно ответил Локи. – Поджег корабль, разумеется. – Он ухмыльнулся, выставил вперед колено, упираясь в начавший крепнуть член. – И, похоже, не только его.

Тору казалось, что все это просто не может происходить наяву. Пару мгновений в голове расползалась спасительная пустота, Тор пространно задумался о том, как вообще он до сих пор не утратил способность удивляться подобным выходкам. Но постепенно в мысли все яснее пробиралось осознание того, что Локи и впрямь вздумалось устроить пожар на плохо оснащенном, по сути беспомощном корабле. От злости горло свело болезненным спазмом. 

Впервые с Сакаара Тор почувствовал, что пальцы готовы сомкнуться на рукояти молота. Нехватка Мьелльнира вдруг ощутилась пугающе остро: как бы просто все было, если бы можно было снова опустить его Локи на грудь, пригвоздить к месту, пока у Тора не найдется времени разобраться с одолевшим брата безумием. Но молота не было, и Тор от бессилия и гнева пару раз встряхнул Локи так, что у того отчетливо лязгнули зубы. Освободившись от хватки, Локи порывался было что-то сказать, Тор видел, как дрогнули губы, но слушать не стал, развернулся и спешно зашагал прочь.

– И куда это ты направляешься? – спросили сзади. Тор слышал за спиной частые шаги, но не оборачивался, пока за плечо с силой не потянули.

– Тушить твой проклятый пожар, Локи! – рявкнул Тор, отстраняя брата от себя. – И подыскать чулан, в котором тебя можно будет запереть!

– А, прекрасно! – проскрежетал в интеркоме Корг. – Кто-то нашел ведро. Отличная работа, парень!

– Не смеши меня, Тор! Ты им король, а не нянька, ты не можешь решать за них каждую крохотную проблему! – Локи проскользнул вперед, преграждая Тору путь. – Если будешь кидаться им на помощь ежеминутно, они так ничему и не научатся!

– О, ты прав, велю послать за подушками и опахалом, чтобы удобнее было смотреть, как догорает мой корабль! – рявкнул Тор, толкая Локи в грудь. – Как думаешь, на борту завалялся виноград и сладости?!

Локи отступил ровно настолько, чтобы удержать равновесие, растянул губы в недоброй усмешке:

– Так вот оно что! До сих пор не дает покоя, что Асгард процветал, пока им правил я? Не моя вина, что тебя так легко провести!

– Проклятье. Ребята, похоже, одного ведра было маловато. Но идея была отличная, думаю, тут мы все согласны, – прокомментировал Корг.

– Я думал, ты мертв! – рявкнул Тор, толкая Локи к стене. В глазах мерцали искры, белой пеленой затмевая взгляд, тело трясло не то от ярости, не то от боли. – Я держал тебя на руках! Чувствовал, как ты холодеешь, как жизнь гаснет в твоих глазах! – боль утраты вскипала, разливаясь по телу, словно Тор переживал ее впервые. Бездвижное тело на его руках, холод и пустота, которую Тор так и не смог заполнить.

– Ты дал мне поверить, что ты мертв.

С минуту стояла тишина, холодная и острая, словно ощетинившаяся тысячей ледяных иголок, пока ее вдруг не разбило теплое – обжигающее – прикосновение. Локи провел пальцами по шее, задевая кромку волос, и Тор словно впервые почувствовал, как горит в брате жизнь, перетекает, срываясь с кончиков пальцев, в самого Тора. Локи уткнулся лбом брату в плечо, сказал так тихо, что Тор был почти уверен, что ему послышалось:

– Я поверил в это и сам.

– Вы только гляньте, как полыхает! О, а эти огнетушители тут всегда висели?

Не говоря ни слова, Локи убрал руку и скрылся, оставляя Тора одного в пустом коридоре.

***

Если Тор что и умел, так это срывать Локи планы, как бы тщательно они ни были продуманы. Конечно, задумка в целом удалась, и обитатели корабля сделали крошечный шажок к осознанию собственной беспомощности. Теперь это сборище, по крайней мере, было в курсе, насколько именно оно не подготовлено к любой хоть сколько-нибудь экстренной ситуации. Изначально Локи планировал устроиться где-нибудь неподалеку и вдоволь полюбоваться сумятицей и паникой, немного позлорадствовать, насладиться несравненным ощущением собственного превосходства. Но после разговора с Тором настроение пропало, и видеть никого не хотелось вовсе.

Не стоило так открываться Тору. Не стоило давать волю чувствам: они уводили Локи прочь от цели, перечеркивали все, к чему он стремился годами, выявляли слабости, которых Локи не мог себе позволить. Больше нет. Если не принять меры, то через пару дней он будет готов поведать Тору, что поначалу старался и впрямь править мудро и справедливо, оберегал Асгард, следил за спокойствием в Девяти Мирах, назло и Одину, и Тору. Рассказать, какая смертельная скука его одолевала все это время и насколько отчаянно хотелось увидеть Тора вновь. Настолько, что он готов был приманить его домой, запустив и королевство, и все Девять Миров. В этом Локи едва ли был готов признаться самому себе, что уж говорить о Торе.

Погрузившись в собственные мысли, Локи едва успел вовремя отбить удар. Валькирия зло сверкнула глазами, поудобней перехватила рукоять клинка. Стоило отдать ей должное, если бы не участившиеся в последнее время тренировки, едва ли Локи смог столь удачно парировать выпад.

– Зачем, позволь узнать, ты поджег мой корабль? – проговорила она, выразительно перекладывая кинжал в другую руку.

Она замахнулась снова, и Локи отступил назад, уворачиваясь.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – машинально соврал он. – И с каких пор это – твой корабль? Насколько я помню, украл его я. 

– С тех пор, как мой прошлый корабль сгинул вместе с Асгардом, – прохрипела она, получив коленом в живот. Острие ее кинжала почти угодило Локи в бедро. – Я любила тот корабль, а это корыто едва может покрыть половину ущерба.

Локи пропустил подсечку и упал, больно ударившись затылком и локтями. Он едва успел перекатиться, увернувшись от нового удара, но в горло уперлось острие. Валькирия грозно смерила его взглядом. 

– Как странно, не правда ли? Пожар вдруг разгорается на самом видном месте, захочешь – не пропустишь. И почему-то именно в том отсеке, где ущерб от него был бы наименьшим, – принялась перечислять она. – Да и пламя вспыхнуло так внезапно, буквально по волшебству. Так что позволь мне спросить еще раз: зачем ты поджег мой корабль?

Локи попытался было выбраться, но затея не увенчалась успехом, и он вскинул руки, выставляя вверх раскрытые ладони и признавая капитуляцию.

– А ты бы предпочла любоваться их беспомощностью, случись что взаправду? Тренировка им явно не помешала.

Валькирия закатила глаза, чуть отстраняя кинжал.

– Поделиться своими опасениями вербально ты не в состоянии?

– Как скучно и мелочно. Такая предсказуемость не в моей природе, – гордо отозвался Локи.

Валькирия тяжело вздохнула, убирая кинжал в ножны. Подумала и больно ткнула Локи кулаком в плечо.

– Избавь меня от разговоров о природе асов и ванов. Хоть ты-то понимаешь, что вы не божества, ведь так?

– Сказала бы это Тору и Хеле, это им вздумалось устроить весь этот божественный цирк, – сухо ответил Локи, поднимаясь.

– Хела была скверной, а не божеством, – Валькирия протянула руку, помогая ему подняться. – Да и во всем роде Одина есть что-то от чудовищ. Хотя вы, асы, всегда были чуднейшими обитателями Асгарда.

– Я не ас, – жестко ответил Локи.

– Ты упоминал. Пару раз, или чуть больше. Поговаривают, что ты из йотунов, но, честно сказать, ты не особо схож с их племенем. – Валькирия окинула Локи оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы.

– Да, что ж... Похоже, я разочаровываю всех, кто заявляет о правах на меня, – так же холодно отозвался Локи. – Если мы здесь закончили, меня ждут другие дела.

– О, прекрати, мы оба знаем, что тебя и след простыл, стоило мне убрать кинжал, – Валькирия грозно ткнула в иллюзию пальцем. – В следующий раз я не буду возиться с этими неумехами в одиночку, ясно тебе?

Двойник улыбнулся ей, не то восхищенный, не то раздраженный догадкой.

– Почему нет? Это ведь твой корабль, – иллюзия звонко рассмеялась и растаяла, оставляя после себя золотую дымку.

– Потому что мне хватило разборок с одной большой зеленой проблемой, Локи! – крикнула она в звенящую пустоту коридора. – Смотри, однажды твои выходки не сойдут тебе с рук.

***

– Пять тысяч мещан, – зачитал Тор, поглядывая на Хеймдалля поверх планшета с отчетом. – Тридцать три сотни купцов, почти тысяча ученых, пять сотен художников и музыкантов, двести шестьдесят один дворянин и пара десятков стражей, чудом спасшихся от Хелы. Плюс парочка гладиаторов и один мидгардец.

– Таков предварительный список, – чинно отозвался Хеймдалль. 

– Почти никто не знаком с космическими путешествиями, – вздохнул Тор, тревожно потирая повязку на глазу.

– Кто-то занимался транспортом, кто-то добывал руду и золото за пределами Асгарда, – предложил Хеймдалль. – Есть десяток инженеров, некоторые занимались кораблестроением. Но ты прав, мой король, большинство из них не покидали Асгарда. Они не знают космоса, но они храбры и верны тебе. Их обуревает бездействие и праздность, с каждым днем все больше.

– Можешь говорить без прикрас, – оборвал его Тор. – Народ утопает в лености, и я не могу их в этом винить.

– Те учебные тревоги, что устраивает Валькирия, занимают многих. Но к ней и так просится слишком много добровольцев, тренировать всех нет возможности.

Тор стиснул челюсти, вспомнив, что побудило асов к созданию учебных бригад.

– Каждый должен быть готов к неожиданностям, – проговорил Тор сквозь зубы, что есть силы листая планшет в поисках следующего отчета. – Те, кто уже выучился, могут сами обучать других.

Хеймдалль молча кивнул, соглашаясь, и дождался, пока Тор прочтет следующий доклад.

– Эти расчеты... они верны? – медленно, осторожно проговорил Тор, поднимая растерянный взгляд. Хеймдалль видел страх, расползающийся у него в груди.

– Да, мой король, – ответил он. – Провизии не хватит до конца путешествия. На «Основании» мы и так нашли больше запасов, чем смели предполагать. Но твой народ велик и не знаком с лишениями. Будь мы бережливее с самого начала, возможно, дела бы обстояли чуть лучше. Но едва ли.

– Значит, нам нужен космопорт, – твердо сказал Тор. – Докупим провизии там. Должен же на нашем пути быть хоть один.

– Попади мы в космопорт, столкнемся с проблемами покрупнее, чем голод, брат мой, – заметил Локи, ступая из воздуха прямо в центр тронной залы. 

– Мне не до твоих забав, Локи, – предупреждающе отозвался Тор, только что не обнажив клыки при виде брата. – Говори по делу или уйди прочь.

Локи смиренно вскинул руки, подходя ближе. В глазах его плясало лукавое пламя.

– Мне всего лишь хотелось бы избежать долгой, мучительной смерти, – протянул он. – Следует ли напомнить тебе, о мой могучий брат, что сейчас ты восседаешь прямо в сердце одного из любимейших кораблей Грандмастера? А если и предположить, что Эн Дви Гаст не уцелел в той детской возне, что твои друзья прозвали «Революцией», то вряд ли хоть кто-то во всей вселенной упустил из виду, что на месте славного Асгарда теперь красуется астероидное поле. Теперь мы – последнее звено в этой длинной пищевой цепи, братец. И, поверь мне, по нашу душу найдется немало падальщиков.

– Он прав, король мой, – сказал Хеймдалль так ровно, что даже от Тора не укрылось, насколько тяжело ему было соглашаться с Локи. – У Асгарда много врагов. Да и союзники наши уже спешат занять место, что освободил своим исчезновением Асгард.

Тор подпер лоб кулаком, изображая крайнюю задумчивость, а на деле борясь с чувством, будто стены вокруг сдвигаются, готовясь раздавить и его, и его народ. До Земли оставалось больше года пути. Даже если на пути им не встретятся пираты, враждебные армии или кто бы то ни было еще, то обитатели корабля попросту вымрут от голода. Их выкинуло в космос беспомощными, словно слепые щенки, ни ресурсов, ни защиты от...

– Корпус Новы, – сказал вдруг Тор, едва успев вдохнуть. – Мы можем связаться с Корпусом Новы.

Он поднял полный надежды взгляд и увидел, что Локи смотрит в ответ голодными, дикими глазами. По спине прокатилась горячая волна, Тор тяжело сглотнул. Может быть, в этом плане и был смысл.

Хеймдалль тем временем подошел к одному из пультов управления, проверил что-то перед тем, как сказать:

– Мы вне зоны доступа их сигнала. Если воспользуемся ретранслятором, то наше местоположение сможет узнать каждый.

– Я смогу передать сигнал, – задумчиво ответил Локи, словно не обращаясь ни к кому в отдельности. – Потребуется время на подготовку, но, пожалуй, может получиться. Если только ты укажешь мне направление, о Хранитель, – елейно протянул он, оборачиваясь к Хеймдаллю. Тот, хоть и не казался обрадованным перспективой, склонил голову в согласии.

Тор поднялся с трона, чувствуя, как в груди расцветает робкая, но яркая надежда.

– Мне нужно собрать вече, – объявил он. – Если мы втроем можем придумать так много, то, возможно, целый совет сможет и вовсе уберечь нас от лишнего риска. Дай мне знать, когда все будет готово.

Последнее прозвучало как приказ, хоть Тор того и не хотел. Глаза Локи блеснули, на губах появилась хитрая улыбка, а в голосе звучало обещание:

– Как прикажет мой король.

***

На деле, чтобы связаться с Ксандером, Локи нужно было лишь немного отдохнуть и набраться сил. Но торопиться он не хотел, и не хотел, чтобы Тор возомнил, будто Локи побежит исполнять любое его желание, стоит только щелкнуть пальцами. Куда приятнее было ощущать, что Тор нуждался в нем, что было что-то, что дать ему мог только он, Локи. Сколь ни прискорбно было признавать, но удовлетворить Тора было под силу любому, кто обладал хоть скудными умениями. Передать же сигнал, напротив, не мог никто. В этом деле Тор мог положиться исключительно на Локи, что неимоверно льстило.

С другой стороны, вся затея с вече Локи решительно не нравилась. Хоть это и развлекало народные массы, не давало скучать крестьянам и простолюдинам, Локи претила мысль, что Тор тратит на них свое время, прислушивается к бездарным советам. Торговцы, кузнецы, каменщики, целители, фермеры – каждый теперь имел право выдвинуть представителя в вече. Будто они достойны были сидеть за королевским столом, будто имели право перекладывать свои смехотворные проблемы Тору на плечи. Это сводило Локи с ума.

Еще хуже было то, что Тора буквально невозможно было поймать среди бесконечных слушаний и голосований, злосчастное вече занимало теперь не только все его время, но и все мысли. Локи подозревал, что здесь не обошлось без Хеймдалля, но Тор, стоило отдать ему должное, мог и сам додуматься сбежать от Локи к невежественным крестьянам. Как бы то ни было, за считанные дни Тор отмел сотни кандидатур и провел сотни голосований, словно каждому второму обитателю Асгарда вздумалось податься в политику. Дела не наладились, даже когда вече было собрано окончательно: Тор возился с каждым из девяти новоиспеченных советников, словно ребенок с новой игрушкой, и отвлечь его от этого занятия было решительно невозможно.

Застать Тора в одиночку Локи смог лишь утром накануне первого собрания. К тому моменту Локи отчаялся настолько, что подумывал было послать сигнал на Ксандер немедленно, только бы урвать себе немного внимания. Он выходил из обеденной залы, раздумывая, откуда лучше начать передачу, как вдруг прямо под носом неизвестно откуда объявился Тор. Его голубой глаз расширился от удивления, дыхание сбилось, и Локи, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, прильнул ближе.

Он провел ладонью от груди к твердому животу, чувствуя под пальцами теплую кожу доспеха. Не сдержавшись, Локи дал магии проникнуть в чужой разум, но колдовать не стал, оставив у Тора в голове лишь крупицу ворожбы – никогда не знаешь, когда она может пригодиться. Тор потянулся к нему, коснулся губ, но Локи не дал себя поцеловать, улыбнулся в губы, шепнув: «Доброго дня», и отпрянул.

Тор напрягся, Локи видел, как выступили желваки, как взбухли мышцы на руках, словно Тор едва удерживал себя, чтобы не притянуть Локи ближе. С места он, однако, не тронулся, только бросил жаркое: «Локи», и посмотрел так горячо, так дико, что Локи едва не забыл вдохнуть.

Взяв себя в руки, он тихо хмыкнул, скользнул рукой по Торову плечу, шепнул: «До встречи на совете» и был таков. Что ж, возможно, от вече и была хоть какая-то польза.

***

Смешно было даже предположить, что после всех ужасов и битв, которые Тор повидал на своем веку, простая беседа с восемью советниками пугала его настолько, что в животе скручивался холодный, липкий узел. Но битвы и пиршества были делом задорным и немудреным, политика же требовала хитростей и уловок и, хуже того, осторожности. Одно неверное слово, и вместо решенной проблемы все обернется раздором и обидами, а то и дракой – асы были вспыльчивы по природе своей, и зыбкость их положения не прибавляла им спокойствия. Тор стоял перед входом в просторную залу, выбранную для первого сбора, и не решался шагнуть внутрь. Он глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себе, что на кону – будущее Асгарда. Все они хотят одного – выжить, победить невзгоды и воспрять назло врагам. Чем не славная битва, решил Тор и отворил тяжелую дверь.

Восемь советников дожидались его, собравшись за широким, холодно блестящим столом. Завидев Тора, они поднялись с мест, выражая почтение королю. Шествуя к единственному свободному креслу, Тор внимательно рассматривал свое новое вече. Хеймдалль был первым, кого выдвинули асы. Этому решению Тор был безмерно рад, ибо доверял Хеймдаллю и дорожил каждым его советом. Поодаль с безучастным видом стоял и Локи – его здесь видеть Тору не хотелось вовсе, ведь даже Норнам было неведомо, что у брата на уме. Однако против воли народа Тор пойти не мог, а народ же, в свою очередь, воспылал к Локи неясной, но пламенной любовью, и отчего-то казалось, что дело здесь было не только в театральном, напыщенном «спасении».

Как бы то ни было, с присутствием Локи приходилось смириться, и Тор обвел взглядом других собравшихся. Он звал в совет и Брюса, как главного специалиста по Земле, но тот отказался, путано, с запинкой объяснив что-то про «не свои тарелки». Тор толком не понял, но возражать не стал. Валькирия отказалась тоже, недобрым словом помянув и асов, и их политические распри. Корг же, напротив, согласился сразу, горячо пообещав, что никаких революций на время Торова правления планировать не будет.

Оставшихся Тор знал плохо, хоть многих и видел при дворе. С гордо выпрямленной спиной стояла Идунн – представительница земледельцев, рядом с ней хмурила брови главная целительница Эйр. Бальдра, сильнейшего из уцелевших воинов, Тор помнил по детским играм в королевских садах, Хед же был старейшим из всех присутствующих и, как поговаривали, мог видеть будущее, хоть и был совершенно слеп. Меньше всего Тору по душе был Мимир – давний советник отца, он представлял интересы обеспокоенной, но решительно настроенной знати. 

Добравшись наконец до своего кресла, Тор обвел собравшихся еще одним долгим взглядом перед тем, как сесть. Советники последовали его примеру – Тор недовольно отметил, что место Локи оказалось прямо напротив его собственного. Ничего хорошего это не сулило.

– Благодарю вас всех, – начал Тор, дождавшись, когда все устроятся. – Наш путь, долгий и утомительный, только начался. Опасности подстерегают нас, но я верю, что объединившись, мы сможем...

Тор запнулся, не договорив, уставился перед собой полными ужаса глазами. В тени, у самой стены, Тор вдруг увидел себя – широкоплечего, босого, одетого в короткую, неприлично открытую тунику, едва прикрывающую Тору ноги и грудь. Страх от увиденного сковал Тора настолько, что он не в силах был оторваться от видения. Тем временем двойник переступил с ноги на ногу, и Тор боязливо взглянул на собравшихся вокруг, но встретил в их глазах только вежливое ожидание. Двойника, казалось, не замечал никто, все взгляды были устремлены исключительно на Тора. Он прочистил горло, силясь не зарычать, и уткнулся в планшет с данными.

Локи. Ну разумеется, все дело было в Локи. Но больше иллюзию никто не замечал, а значит, Локи успел запустить свои чары именно в Торов разум. И когда только?.. Тору вспомнилась утренняя встреча и странное тепло, так долго горевшее в груди. Что ж, теперь оставалось выяснить, что из происходящего все-таки было реальным.

– Ваше величество? – раздался обеспокоенный голос. Кажется, это был Бальдр.

– Простите, друзья мои, – выдавил Тор. – Я провел слишком много времени в битвах и отвык от долгих речей. Так вернемся же к делу, – с нажимом продолжил он, выразительно взглянув на Локи. Тот в ответ не повел и бровью, глаза его светились весельем.

Мимир заговорил – Тор слышал его хрипящий голос будто сквозь толстый слой воды. Прямо у Локи за спиной рядом с первой иллюзией возникла и вторая: сам Локи, облаченный в плотно облегающий, расшитый золотом доспех. Иллюзия шагнула к двойнику Тора, скользнула по груди затянутой в перчатку ладонью, заставляя выгнуться навстречу с тихим, протяжным стоном. Локи повел рукой ниже, и Тор откинул голову, послушно подставляя шею жалящим, властным поцелуям. Видение казалось настолько реальным, что Тор почти ощущал на коже губы Локи, его дыхание, тихий шепот, почти чувствовал, как чужие пальцы оглаживают бока, талию, бедра. Тор едва удержался, чтобы не прикрыть ладонью глаза.

Двойник же Локи тем временем задрал короткий подол, сжимая окрепшую плоть, прикусил кожу у самого основания шеи и был вознагражден новым отчаянным стоном. Тор провел по шее холодными от пота пальцами, тяжело сглотнув. Его двойник приоткрыл губы, тяжело свел брови, пока рука Локи, едва прикрытая туникой, двигалась мерно и неторопливо. Мягкий голос прошелестел, казалось, в самом мозгу, минуя уши:

– Я могу взять тебя здесь, прямо на этом столе, о мой король.

Тор с трудом прочистил горло, усилием воли возвращаясь к делам.

– Надеюсь, все вы получили копии доклада о нашей текущей ситуации. Прогнозы на ближайший год неутешительны, ресурсов критически не хватает. Локи, – Тор снова кашлянул, надеясь скрыть дрогнувший голос, – вызвался помочь передать сигнал о помощи Корпусу Нова. И все же не следует полагаться только на чужую защиту, нам следует быть готовыми ко всему.

– Блестящий план, – прозвучало в голове. В тени зала двойник Локи стянул перчатку, обвел проступающий сквозь тунику сосок, чуть царапнул ногтями. – Воистину достойный короля Асгарда.

– А что потребуют Нова взамен? – проскрежетал Мимир. – И стоит ли открывать им наше истинное положение? Не должно Асгарду щеголять своим несчастьем перед всей галактикой!

– Вся галактика давно в курсе всех наших несчастий, – спокойно отозвался Локи, пока его иллюзия продолжала не спеша двигать рукой, заставляя того, второго Тора, крупно вздрагивать. – Но Корпус Нова так рьяно стремятся выставить себя защитниками вселенского порядка, что не смогут нам отказать, ни тем более обмануть нас. Наша беда только сыграет им на руку, дав лишний повод заявить о себе.

– Я согласна, – проговорила Эйр, сцепляя пальцы в замок. – Помощь Новы – наш самый верный шанс на спасение.

– Согласны вы или нет, но так мы и поступим, – отрезал Тор, краем глаза замечая, как двойник сжимает пальцы на плечах иллюзорного Локи, как стонет, призывно и открыто – Тор был уверен, что в жизни он таких звуков не издавал никогда. От этой мысли в штанах сделалось еще теснее, Тор рвано выдохнул и продолжил. – Я собрал вас для того, чтобы составить план на случай, если помощь с Ксандера не придет.

– Мне удалось сберечь немного молодильных яблок, – сказала Идунн. – Я могла бы отдать их самым ослабшим. Но семена нужно сохранить любой ценой, иначе сад не сможет вырасти вновь.

– Самым ослабшим? – скривился Мимир. – Мы не можем позволить себе такую расточительность! Яблоки должны достаться достойнейшим из нас!

Раздался легкий стук: двойник Локи развернул Тора спиной, запустив пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке, вжал лицом в стену. Вторая рука надавила на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться. 

– Позволь угадать: ты непременно относишь к ним себя, не так ли? – проворковал Локи, обернувшись к Мимиру. Иллюзия подцепила подол, задирая его до поясницы, задумчиво провела пальцами по обнаженной ягодице, огладила бедро.

– На что ты...

– Возможно, следует отдать их сильнейшим воинам, на случай, если на нас нападут, – перебил Мимира Бальдр, задумчиво хмурясь.

– Главное – не терять семена, – слабым голосом отозвался Хед, потрясая скрюченным пальцем.

– Одними яблоками народ Асгарда не спасти, – сказал Хеймдалль. – Нам следует мыслить шире.

– Разумеется, – согласился Локи. Иллюзия подцепила зубами вторую перчатку, медленно стянув. – Например, мы могли бы обсудить тот факт, что за пару недель наша знать уничтожила почти четверть всех запасов воды.

– Ты предлагаешь нам жить в грязи?! – возмутился Мимир.

– Я предлагаю благороднейшим из асов пользоваться переработанной водой, как поступают все остальные, – почти любовно протянул Локи. Его копия скользнула по пальцам языком, тщательно облизав, провела по ложбинке меж Торовых ягодиц, чуть надавив на вход.

Пока Мимир задыхался от гнева и возмущения, снова заговорила Эйр:

– Но переработанная вода не годится для исцеления.

– Как и для земледелия, – подхватила Идунн. – Мы должны сохранить столько свежей воды, сколько сможем, если хотим вырастить на этом корабле хоть что-то.

– Но смогут ли сады взрасти здесь? – удивился Бальдр.

– Если в каком-нибудь из миров мы сможем найти подходящую почву, то да, – кивнула Идунн.

– Так если будем где-то останавливаться, может, и еды прихватим? – с любопытством спросил Корг. – У меня две отличные руки, я б смог унести пару мешков картошки. Или двух свиней? Или что вы там едите, я, собственно, не в курсе, я и есть, в общем-то, не умею.

Все обернулись к Коргу, кажется, кто-то возразил, завязался спор, но у Тора не осталось сил следить за ним. Его двойник бессильно скреб пальцами по гладкой стене, сильнее насаживаясь на чужие пальцы, с губ срывались сдавленные, рычащие стоны.

– Видишь, как легко открывается для меня твое тело, Тор? Как просит, чтобы я взял его, чтобы сделал его своим.

Тор встал так резко, что чуть не опрокинул кресло. Глаза советников обратились к нему, и Тор из последних сил успел порадоваться, что длинная туника хорошо скрывала пах.

– Локи, – тяжело проговорил он. От шеи по спине хлестнуло горячим. – Нам следует поговорить.

– Как тебе будет угодно, мой король, – ответил Локи, чуть улыбнувшись. Его копия испарилась, а за ней исчез и двойник Тора.

Тор развернулся и широким шагом направился вон из залы. Каждый шаг отдавался в теле тянущим, острым удовольствием. Судя по звукам, Локи последовал за ним.

– Вот и отлично! Они уже придумали, где будем собирать картошку? – обрадовался Корг. – Так это... Нам без них продолжать, или как?.. – было последним, что разобрал Тор, пока тяжелая дверь не захлопнулась за ним и за скользнувшим следом Локи.

Металл не пропускал ни звука, и Тор так и не узнал, продолжили ли советники обсуждать вопросы собирательства картошки. Гневно сжимая кулаки, Тор готов был высказать Локи все о его непотребном поведении, но стоило только заглянуть брату в лицо, как слова сами собой застряли в горле. В отличие от иллюзии, настоящий Локи не носил ни доспеха, ни золотых цацек, но в своем простом одеянии был не менее величественным и не менее прекрасным. В глазах его плескалось чистое, неприкрытое желание. Локи шагнул к нему, и Тор встретил его на полпути, сминая губы. Кажется, Локи тянул его куда-то, краем сознания Тор отмечал тусклый пустой коридор, узкую дверь, тесную комнатку, но все это было неважно, не было в мире ничего важней требовательных поцелуев, пальцев, жгущих сквозь одежду.

Локи играючи справился со шнуровкой на штанах Тора, провел по окрепшему члену, алчно блеснув глазами. Окинул его еще одним жадным взглядом, и Тор почувствовал, что его развернули, вжимая в стену – под щекой холодил металл, волосы на затылке оттянуло цепкой хваткой. В зеркальной поверхности стены Тор видел собственное отражение, безумие во взгляде – и Локи, и своем, от возбуждения с трудом удавалось дышать. Штаны потянуло вниз, оголяя бедра.

– Локи... – шепнул Тор, сам не зная, хочет ли просить его прекратить или продолжить.

– Ш-ш-ш, – дыхание Локи ожгло шею. – Я не стану трахать тебя в кладовке, Тор, – по губам мазнули пальцы, толкнулись в рот, и Тор обхватил их губами, сорванно застонав. – О, мне потребуется время. Чтобы разложить тебя. Раскрыть. Отыметь так, чтобы никто и никогда больше не рискнул тебя касаться.

Тор пропустил момент, когда пальцы исчезли изо рта и сомкнулись на члене тугим влажным кольцом. Локи двинул рукой медленно, почти лениво, и Тору пришлось сжать зубы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Локи вжимался в ягодицы крепко стоящим членом, дышал отрывисто и часто. Не выдержав, Локи сжал вторую руку у Тора на бедре, толкнулся, потираясь Тору о поясницу.

– Твой драгоценный Совет, все это простолюдье, глупцы, которых ты зовешь друзьями, – сквозь зубы цедил Локи, то и дело прикусывая шею. – Они недостойны тебя, никто из них. Никто из них не может видеть тебя таким. Я скрою тебя от всех, от каждого любопытного взора, как скрываю сейчас от Хеймдалля. Никто не отберет тебя у меня, – Локи шептал, ведя рукой от бедра к груди, остановив ладонь там, где громыхало рвущееся наружу сердце. – Ты мой.

В воздухе ощутимо пахло озоном, запах оседал на языке. Тор слышал, как потрескивают молнии на пальцах, струятся по рукам, отражаясь в гладкой поверхности стены. Что-то внутри Тора жаждало бури, дикой, безжалостной бури, стремившейся наружу все сильнее с каждым новым движением, с каждым сладким, ядовитым словом, срывавшимся с чужих губ.

– Локи, – позвал Тор снова. В голосе его рокотали отзвуки грома.

– Мой король, – отозвался Локи, прикусывая кожу у шеи, оставляя след. Клеймо.

Взор застлало белым, все, что клокотало внутри, ища выхода, хлынуло вдруг отчаянным потоком. Молнии с треском сорвались с рук, в подсобке стало нестерпимо ярко, Тор не различал ни очертаний, ни звуков, только чувствовал, как замедляются движения Локи, как обнимают, не давая упасть, сильные руки. Молнии угасли с последней каплей семени. Тусклый огонек под потолком мигнул и погас следом, оставляя их в полной темноте.

Локи выпустил его, и Тор рухнул на колени, упираясь лбом в прохладную стену. От изнеможения он почти не чувствовал тела, конечности онемели, мысли испарились вовсе, все, что осталось в мире – это тепло прижавшегося к спине Локи. Тор бездумно откинулся назад, затылком устроился у Локи на плече, чуть поведя рукой, почувствовал под пальцами горячее бедро. Локи перебирал его волосы, едва касаясь. Тор чувствовал его жар, напряжение в его теле, ловил в воздухе запах возбуждения. В темноте приходилось двигаться на ощупь, Тор развернулся, медленно, осторожно, продолжая выводить узоры у Локи на бедрах. Он поднял руку, провел по груди, надавил несильно, и Локи понял, откинулся на спину, позволяя Тору склониться к его паху, шумно вдохнуть пряный запах. Тор готов был поклясться, что слышал, как всхлипнул Локи; он нагнулся ближе, губами касаясь сжимающих член пальцев Локи. За волосы больно потянуло, Локи вздрогнул, мышцы на бедрах напряглись, и в следующее мгновение на щеку плеснуло горячим.

Двигаться не хотелось, они так и лежали на полу, Тор чувствовал, как виски ласково поглаживают чужие пальцы, слышал, как Локи начинает дышать ровнее, как успокаивается в груди собственное сердце. Под потолком застрекотало, и каморка осветилась слабым розоватым светом – кажется, сработало аварийное освещение. Тор нехотя пошевелился, пытаясь согнать с тела приятную усталость. С трудом размяв шею, он обернулся и почувствовал, как предательски ожгло щеки: даже в тусклом свете на гладкой зеркальной стене отчетливо белели подсыхающие капли.

Кажется, зрелище не укрылось и от Локи. Он царапнул кожу за ухом, посылая вдоль позвоночника волну мурашек, сказал довольно:

– Убери за собой это безобразие.

На мгновение Тор со всей ясностью представил, как Локи за волосы тащит его к стене, заставляет языком собрать все до последней капли, уничтожить все следы их встречи. В груди уязвленно кольнуло, и Тор отстранил Локи от себя, поднялся, едва устояв на ногах.

– Ты заходишь слишком далеко, – предупредил он, всматриваясь в расслабленное лицо Локи.

Локи не ответил, скользнул взглядом по обнаженной груди, ниже, по ногам до самых лодыжек, где болтались штаны. Глаза его смеялись.

– Как тебе будет угодно, – протянул он и небрежно махнул рукой. Стена тотчас заблестела чистотой, а их одежды оказались вдруг застегнуты и разглажены. Улыбка Локи стала только шире.

– Ты не можешь продолжать так и дальше, – хрипло сказал Тор. В груди горело от разрастающегося стыда. – Нам следует думать сейчас о делах поважнее. О нашем народе.

– Так, значит, все дело во мне? – медленно проговорил Локи. Улыбка его заострилась, глаза недобро блеснули. – Я принуждаю тебя, Тор? А ты лишь жертва моих коварных происков, не так ли?

Тор не смог выдержать его взгляда и отвел глаза, продолжив после тяжелых мгновений тишины:

– Мы не можем продолжать так и дальше, – тихо ответил он. – Судьба нашего мира висит на волоске, неужели ты не видишь?

Локи чуть повернул голову, словно не желая больше смотреть на Тора, но возражать не стал. Сказал только, не скрывая в голосе колкую насмешку:

– Если на то твоя воля, о мой король.

***

Ксандер был поистине прекрасной планетой. Трудно было поверить, что фанатики Крии почти стерли этот мир в порошок всего несколько сотен лет назад. Хотя, на взгляд Локи, подернутый сейчас золотой дымкой, здесь было слишком много симметрии. Слишком много правильности, аккуратной прилизанности во всем, даже в выстриженных листочек к листочку садах. Хотелось разодрать здесь все в клочья, вернуть хаосу его права. Возможно, разум так и не восстановился полностью после столь тесного общения с Таносом – Локи не исключал такой возможности.

Он прошел вдоль белокаменной стены, надежно укрытый тенью. Почувствовав, как Хеймдалль пытается пробраться в его взор, Локи с усилием отгородился, оставляя Хеймдалля в темноте. Он не торопясь двинулся дальше, к штаб-квартире Корпуса Новы. Куда легче было бы появиться сразу в ее стенах, не тратя лишнего времени на прогулки, но защиту Новы преодолеть было непросто, а Локи и без того чувствовал, как силы покидают его с каждым шагом, который его проекция делала за сотни световых лет от «Основания». Тяжело вздохнув, Локи ускорил шаг.

Отыскать Ирани Раэль не составило труда. Подобно планетам, что вращались вокруг крепко удерживающей их звезды, все в Корпусе Нова словно вращалось вокруг неумолимой воли Ирани Раэль. Локи восхищенно наблюдал за ней какое-то время, пока очередной докладчик не упомянул имя Одина и Локи не решил, наконец, шагнуть из тени на свет.

– Нова Прайм, – обратился к ней Локи, не обращая ровно никакого внимания на солдат, мгновенно вскинувших оружие. – Я Локи из Асгарда.

– Мне прекрасно известно, кто ты, Локи Лафейсон, – отозвалась Ирани. В голосе ее звенела сталь. Казалось, ее единственную не удивил внезапный визит. – Тебе удалось привлечь к себе поразительно много внимания за последний десяток лет. И изрядно досадить сильнейшим существам галактики, насколько я могу судить. Грандмастер назначил за твою голову весьма приличное вознаграждение, что же до Та...

– Неприятная необходимость, я боюсь, – перебил ее Локи. – Грандмастер держал узником законного короля Асгарда.

– Так это правда. Одина больше нет... – проговорила Ирани, задумчиво складывая руки под грудью. – Мне следовало ожидать, что ты выживешь после разрушения Асгарда. Или ты был ему причиной?

Локи безмятежно улыбнулся, хоть ему и не нравилось, что Ирани беспрестанно уводила разговор в сторону, заставляла его вращаться, как и все остальное, вокруг собственных интересов.

– Если бы все было так просто, о Нова Прайм. Сейчас же я пришел к тебе, чтобы говорить от лица моего короля, – он выделил последнее слово, надеясь, что оно привлечет внимание Ирани достаточно, чтобы забыть ненадолго о делах самого Локи. – Тор Одинсон, король Асгарда, жив, как живы и десятки тысяч спасшихся асов.

Ирани пристально изучала его какое-то время, не сводя с Локи цепких серых глаз, легко постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку.

– Продолжай, – наконец сказала она, жестом приказывая солдатам опустить оружие. – По нашим данным, незадолго до разрушения планеты Асгард покинул неизвестный звездолет пассажирского типа.

Она указала Локи на арочный коридор, предлагая следовать за ней. Локи кивнул и скользнул за нею под широкие своды. Через какое-то время они добрались до просторного кабинета с панорамным окном, из которого открывался вид на простирающийся до самой линии горизонта город.

– «Основание», – сказал Локи, когда дверь за ними затворилась. – Один из кораблей Грандмастера.

– Описание схоже с тем, что указано в сообщении Грандмастера. Сразу перед упоминанием награды за твою поимку, – ответила Ирани, плеснув в небольшой стакан ярко-зеленой жидкости. – Так что стало с Асгардом?

– Никто не осведомлен о происходящем во вселенной лучше тебя. Уверен, тебе знакомо сказание о Рагнареке, – раскрывать лишние детали Локи не стремился. – Конец Асгарда был неминуем... И, как оказалось, необходим. Это была жертва во спасение.

– Вот как. А что же Тессеракт? – с поддельным безразличием спросила Ирани, отпивая из стакана.

– Так ты действительно знаешь все на свете, да? – ухмыльнулся Локи, чуть прищурив глаза. – Неспроста ты стала Нова Прайм.

Ирани чуть растянула тонкие губы в улыбке. В глазах ее Локи видел холодный расчет.

– Неспроста, – подтвердила Ирани. – К Камням Бесконечности у меня особый интерес. Как и у Асгарда, если верить некой Леди Сиф, заглянувшей ко мне пару лет назад.

– Вот оно что, – ответил Локи. «Что ж, Сиф удалось добраться хотя бы до Новы», – подумал он с неожиданным облегчением. Интересно, куда она двинулась дальше?

Поразмышляв еще пару мгновений, Локи продолжил:

– Камень в безопасности. 

Глаза Ирани по-прежнему излучали недоверие, но от Локи не скрылось, что лицо ее расслабилось, напряженные прежде плечи чуть опустились, словно с них сняли тяжелый груз.

– Хорошо, – отрывисто сказала она. – Так что же королю Асгарда нужно от меня?

– Уверен, ты догадываешься, что многие не против поживиться тем, что от нас осталось, – начал Локи.

– Предположим.

– Наш путь лежит к Земле. Но провизии не хватит, чтобы обеспечить наш народ. У нас нет еды и нет защиты, – сказал Локи, чеканя каждое слово. – Без помощи Корпуса Новы нам не выжить.

– Вы получите ее, – легко сказала Ирани, и Локи знал, что последует дальше, еще до того, как она заговорила снова. – При одном условии.

– Как освежающе бесчеловечно с твоей стороны, – усмехнулся Локи. – Тебе нужен Тессеракт.

– В наших хранилищах он будет спрятан куда надежнее, чем на Земле, – твердо сказала Ирани. – На этой планете и так слишком много камней, это небезопасно.

– Неужели? – задумчиво протянул Локи, перебирая в голове варианты. Тессеракт был единственным источником силы, оставшимся у Локи, единственным, что удалось удержать после того, как рухнуло все, к чему он шел все эти годы. Перед мысленным взором его промелькнуло видение: сам Локи в золотом доспехе перед ликующей толпой, в руках у него сила, когда-то доступная лишь Одину. И тут же в видении предстал взгляд Тора, нежный и отчего-то печальный, пронзительный настолько, что в горле неприятно сдавило. Локи отогнал видение, смерил Ирани сердитым взглядом.

– Что ж, будь по-твоему, – сказал он наконец.

– Мне потребуются ваши координаты, – ответила Ирани, едва не облизнувшись, словно поймавшая добычу кошка.

***

Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и Тор ступил в свои покои, оказавшись вдруг на вершине скалистого утеса, по колено в высокой, мягкой траве. Вдали, у самой линии горизонта, собирались тяжелые свинцовые облака, обещая бурю, и Тор решил было, что отец снова хочет говорить с ним. Но, оглядевшись, понял, что ждал его не отец. Локи стоял у самого края утеса, глядя вдаль. Он был одет просто, не было на нем ни доспеха, ни тяжелого, отделанного кожей плаща, простую легкую рубаху трепало на ветру. Тору вдруг вспомнилось, что так они одевались еще детьми, когда можно было, сбежав из дворца, проказничать вдоволь, пока не кончались силы. Тор двинулся сквозь высокую траву, подойдя к брату, остановился у него за спиной, глубоко вдохнул запах грозы и моря.

– Это сон? – спросил он, протянув руку, но не решаясь коснуться, боясь развеять иллюзию.

– Какая разница, – едва слышно сказал Локи, не сводя взгляда с горизонта. – Я здесь.

– Где ты пропадал? Никто уже столько дней не видел ни тебя, ни Хеймдалля, – сказал Тор, кладя руку брату на плечо, чувствуя под пальцами живое тепло.

– Немного выматывает, когда отсылаешь свое сознание сквозь галактики, – легко ответил Локи, обернувшись и пристально взглянув Тору в глаза.

– Тебе удалось связаться с Ксандером? – с надеждой воскликнул Тор. – Они согласились?.. – на губы легли пальцы, чуть надавили, не дав договорить. Локи задумчиво провел подушечками по нижней губе, едва касаясь, словно изучая, взглянул на Тора из-под ресниц:

– На это будет время. Потом, – он обвел рукой утесы и неспокойное море, сливающееся вдали с мрачным темнеющим небом. – Когда-нибудь здесь может вознестись новый Асгард. Возможно, даже довольно скоро, – Локи скользнул ладонью Тору на шею, пробежался пальцами по позвонкам и притянул Тора ближе.

– Позволь мне поздравить тебя с возвращением домой, о мой король.

В груди мягкой, теплой волной разлилась надежда, и Тор позволил ей взять верх, легко отдаваясь поцелую. Во всем мире остались только губы Локи, его дыхание, вплетающееся в размеренный шум волн, его запах, родной и вместе с тем такой новый, мешающийся с запахом соли и трав, и холодного грозового ветра. Тору думалось, что даже захоти он всей душой, все равно не смог бы дать волю тем чувствам, что зрели в его сердце. И все же, все те дни, что Локи не было рядом, на душе было тоскливо и пусто, и боль, что почти удалось заглушить, вскипала с новой силой. Все, что Тор наговорил в их последнюю встречу, потеряло вдруг всякий смысл: Тору хотелось этого… Он нуждался в этом больше, чем мог когда-либо себе признаться: в близости, в жажде обладать, в биении жизни, что текла по венам, разгоняя ледяную пустоту.

Локи разорвал поцелуй, задумчиво оглядев Тора, вдруг коснулся повязки на глазу, аккуратно, бережно снял, чуть погладив висок. Он смотрел Тору в лицо пристально и долго, чуть закусив тонкую губу, но взгляд его оставался для Тора пучиной более глубокой и таинственной, чем бушевавшее внизу море. Локи тем временем оглядел шею, жарким взглядом прошелся по ключицам, принялся медленно вытаскивать из петель пуговицы, освобождая Тора от одежды слой за слоем. Тор не в силах был произнести ни слова, просто любовался отточенными движениями, изломленными бровями, румянцем, выступившим на острых скулах. Сколько раз они помогали друг другу снять доспех, сколько раз касались друг друга, в играх ли, в пылу ли битвы или на пиру. Когда братские прикосновения стали вызывать столько волнения, столько напряженного ожидания, словно перед готовящейся разразиться бурей? Еще до Йотунхейма, вдруг осознал Тор.

Он сглотнул вязкую слюну, когда Локи опустился перед ним на колени, осторожно, словно боясь навредить, принялся снимать с него сапоги. Видеть Локи на коленях было странно, зрелище казалось неправильным, абсурдным, но Тор не давал одурачить себя – без слов было ясно, кто из них руководит происходящим. Тор протянул руку, почти в благоговейном жесте касаясь волос Локи, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие черные пряди. Какая-то крохотная часть Торовой души до сих пор заходилась в бешеном восторге от мысли, что Локи здесь, рядом, живой и невредимый. Локи прильнул к ладони, только что не потерся, словно большой кот, даже прикрыл от удовольствия глаза, а когда распахнул снова, взглянув снизу вверх, Тора окатило жаром. Локи распустил шнуровку на штанах, потянул вниз, опуская до бедер, оставляя Тора открытым и беззащитным.

– Локи, – шепнул Тор так тихо, что голос слился с шумом ветра. – Пожалуйста.

– Взгляни на себя, – проговорил Локи и затаил дыхание. Его руки гладили бедра, очерчивали форму мышц на напрягшемся животе. – Любой скульптор зарыдал бы от восторга.

– Не дразни меня, – попросил Тор, чувствуя, как пляшут в глазах искры. Напряжение густыми волнами стекало в пах, от каждого мимолетного прикосновения кожа горела огнем, но и этого было мало. Тору хотелось быть ближе, чувствовать Локи всей кожей, и с каждым мгновением желание становилось сильней.

Губы Локи растянулись в усмешке, он склонился ближе, опаляя дыханием бедро. В темных глазах его Тор видел отражение собственной жажды.

– Как прикажешь, – одними губами сказал Локи, сомкнув пальцы на члене.

Головку обхватили губы, и Тор почувствовал, как воздух выбивает из легких. Ощущения затопляли, почти не пуская в сознание мысли, и Тор подумал только, что в этот раз они абсолютно, совершенно одни, и позволил себе протяжно застонать. Локи отстранился с влажным, непристойным звуком, от которого перед глазами полыхнуло белым, пальцы на ногах поджались, зарываясь в густую траву. Локи шепнул слова заклинания, неведомого Тору, и мягко, но твердо велел:

– Расставь ноги шире. – Тор послушался. Бедра чуть вздрогнули, когда внутрь толкнулись скользкие пальцы, дразняще касающиеся и без того слишком чувствительной плоти. – Вот так, хорошо…

Голос Локи срывался то и дело, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Руки его не прекращали движения: одна ласкала член, другая гладила, растягивала изнутри. Локи не сводил с Тора глаз ни на мгновение, впитывал, казалось, каждый вздох, каждый стон. Хоть это не было для Тора в новинку, с последних подобных ласк прошло слишком много времени, и Тор успел позабыть и странное, распирающее удовольствие, и нотки боли, и острое желание почувствовать себя наполненным, и стремление освободиться, наконец, от вторжения. Локи был осторожен – это чувствовалось в каждом жесте – но при этом и тверд, и непреклонен. Не тратя времени даром, он добавил еще один палец, и Тору едва удалось собрать остатки сознания, как ловкие пальцы добрались наконец до цели. Из груди Тора вырвался пронзительный, почти животный звук.

– Локи, – позвал он и только потом понял, что приказывает, а не просит.

– Скажи мне, – Локи крепко сжал пальцы на основании члена, другой рукой при этом толкаясь глубже, но медленней и беспощадней. – Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

–Тебя, – выдохнул Тор. Спина его выгнулась, словно дуга ивового лука, бедра мелко тряслись. Признание больно жгло гордость, распаляло тело сильнее только от того, что было самым правдивым из всего, что Тор когда-либо ощущал. – Я хочу тебя, безумный ты плут. Так возьми меня.

 

Локи отстранился, одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги и притянул Тора ближе, в настойчивый поцелуй. Иллюзия расступилась, и Тор почувствовал, что его бережно, но твердо толкают на мягкие перины. Мираж развеялся, разлетевшись за спиной Локи снопом золотых искр. Тор завороженно наблюдал, как искры оседают на черных волосах, сам же Локи не обращал на это никакого внимания, спешно избавляясь от одежды. Не осталось больше ни личин, ни декораций, больше негде было прятаться и не на что отвлекаться. Самолюбивый Локи не оставил Тору выбора, кроме как смотреть на него и только на него.

Широко разведя Тору бедра, Локи притянул его ближе: до ушей донесся низкий полурык, полустон, Тор толком не разобрал, издал ли его Локи или он сам. Вдруг нестерпимо захотелось коснуться Локи, провести пальцами по бледной коже, увериться еще раз, что он и вправду здесь. Тор потянулся, почти коснувшись груди, но Локи остановил его, прижал запястья к кровати.

– Нет, – велел он, на мгновение сжал пальцы сильнее, почти до боли, но тут же отпустил. – Держи их здесь.

Тор глянул было недовольно, но повиновался, развел руки шире и смял в пальцах простыню.

– Как прикажет мой колдун, – Тор хотел, чтобы голос прозвучал насмешливо, но шею и щеки ожгло, и расцветающий румянец выдал его с головой. Отдавать контроль было приятно настолько, что голова шла кругом.

Локи широко улыбнулся, с силой провел по бокам, огладил твердый живот.

– Какой послушный король, – протянул он и сжал в пальцах сосок, заставляя поперхнуться воздухом. Его член скользнул вдоль члена Тора так правильно, что Тор не смог сдержаться и толкнулся навстречу.

Тор зажмурился, сам того не замечая, но цепкие пальцы ухватили за подбородок, заставляя вскинуть голову.

– Смотри на меня, – шепнул Локи, и Тор послушался снова. В глазах Локи кипела темная, жгучая решимость, какую Тор видел лишь раз, на крыше в Нью-Йорке. Локи обвел губы Тора жестом настолько нежным, что в груди защемило, а в следующую секунду Локи толкнулся в него, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Слишком рано, подумал Локи, слишком резко, но Тор застонал так сладостно, сжимал его так тесно и жарко, что на мысли не осталось сил.

Локи толкнулся глубже, входя до конца и продолжая медленно водить рукой по члену Тора. Тора трясло и выгибало под ним, с губ срывались всхлипы, которые Тор то ли не мог, то ли не хотел сдержать. Локи хотелось навсегда оставить его таким, покладистым и жаждущим, во всем свете видящем только его, Локи. Но Тор двинул бедрами, пытаясь задать ритм, глянул зло и голодно, побуждая Локи двигаться, и Локи в который раз убедился, что с Тором все планы обращаются в пепел.

– Я не стану этого говорить, – процедил Тор сквозь зубы, явно из последних сил пытаясь звучать грозно. Но по вискам катились крупные капли пота, а глаза его готовы были закатиться от малейшего движения Локи.

– Что именно? – полюбопытствовал Локи, толкнувшись медленно и неглубоко, не принося облегчения никому из них.

– Локи, – Тор почти взвыл, сжимая Локи так, что перед глазами вспыхнули и погасли черные звезды. Все же Локи справился с собой и, ухмыляясь, склонился к Тору ближе, так, что борода заколола щеку, а рваное дыхание влажным теплом оседало на раковину уха.

– Возьми меня, – выдохнул Тор. – Или я найду того, кому задача будет по зубам.

– Дешевый, грязный ход, – прошипел Локи, толкаясь сильно и глубоко, впечатывая Тора обратно в перины. Сама мысль о том, что Тор и вправду мог бы пойти к другому, за все эти годы, за все те, далекие и теперь почти нереальные годы их юности в Асгарде, впивалась под ребра сотней ржавых кинжалов. Как и мысль о том, что Тор манипулирует Локи с раздражающей легкостью.

Больше не было слов. Локи крепко удерживал бедра Тора, вбиваясь быстро и жадно. Много времени не потребовалось: не после недель, годов, столетий, потраченных на то, чтобы добраться, получить и удержать все, чего они когда-либо хотели. Теперь же вселенная вокруг них распадалась, раскалывалась яичной скорлупой, оставляя только самые глубинные, самые давние нужды. В воздухе сухо пощелкивали разряды, мелькали синими молниями, все больше и больше, пока Тор с каждым новым толчком все больше и больше терял контроль над своей силой. Локи склонился ближе, припал губами к губам Тора, вбирая эту силу в себя, пробуя ее на вкус. Тор под ним содрогнулся и сжался, между их животами плеснуло горячим, и Локи, ловя искры губами, кончил сам, толкнувшись в последний раз, помечая Тора так глубоко, что никто и никогда не посмеет больше отобрать его у Локи.

Лампы потухли, не в силах противостоять разбушевавшейся стихии, но каюту залило мягким светом звезд, раскинувшихся по ту сторону широкого иллюминатора. Тор шевельнулся, подтянул Локи к себе, не приложив, казалось, и толики усилий, уложил под боком, пристроив широкую ладонь на взмокшей пояснице. Он поглаживал Локи, нежно и удивительно бережно, скользнул рукой выше, к лопаткам, и пальцы вдруг наткнулись на широкие, длинные рубцы неровно затянувшихся шрамов. Они вздрогнули одновременно, и Локи перевернулся резко, оттолкнув Тора от себя. Он сел на кровати, так и не проронив ни слова, и в звездном свете его силуэт показался Тору как никогда тонким и хрупким.

– Что это? – спросил Тор. На лбу пролегла глубокая морщина.

– Не надо, – отрезал Локи, подобрав скомканную рубаху и спешно скрывая под ней еще влажную от пота спину.

– Локи... – Тор было запротестовал, но Локи не дал ему договорить.

– Не сегодня, – бросил он почти зло, поднимаясь с постели. Впрочем, голос его тут же смягчился, и он повторил мягче, словно извиняясь. – Прошу тебя, не сегодня, Тор.

Локи сделал было шаг, направляясь от постели прочь, но Тор успел схватить его за руку, не давая двинуться с места.

– Хела тебя подери, Локи, – горячо воскликнул он. – Просто... Останься. Пожалуйста. Останься со мной хоть раз. Я оставлю на сегодня свои вопросы, клянусь тебе.

Локи невесело ухмыльнулся, «сегодня» не ускользнуло от него и горечью осело на языке. И все же он позволил Тору утянуть себя обратно на постель. От жара, исходящего от Тора, от ласковых прикосновений тело расслабилось словно само по себе, предательски быстро, веки потяжелели и опускались. Тор заерзал, накрывая их обоих покрывалом, затем уткнулся Локи в шею, задышал тепло и сладко. Дыхание его вскоре стало размеренным и неглубоким, Локи уж было решил, что Тор заснул, как вдруг раздался глухой, сонный шепот:

– Почему сейчас? – пробормотал Тор. – Почему, после стольких лет?

Локи развернулся, почти столкнувшись с Тором носами, выразительно поднял брови, надеясь, что света звезд хватит, чтобы Тор разглядел его лицо.

– Когда еще, позволь узнать, подобная инициатива была бы уместна? – насмешливо ответил он. – Когда я, не кривя душой, еще называл тебя братом? Или, возможно, когда я пытался захватить твой драгоценный голубой мирок? Хотя погоди… Возможно, когда я был твоим пленником? Что ж, не буду отрицать, в этом действительно что-то есть. Тебя прельщают кандалы и намордник?

Тор только бросил на него сердитый взгляд, но спорить не стал. Сказал вместо этого:

– Могу ли я верить тебе теперь? И стоит ли?

Локи долго не отвечал, молча и сосредоточенно обводя оставленный Хелой шрам на лице Тора. Шрам он не любил, терпеть не мог, что Хела покусилась на то, что принадлежало только ему, Локи, ему одному. Ненавидел, как шрам делал Тора похожим на Одина, подчеркивал родство.

– Не думаю, – сказал он наконец. – Едва ли стоит поступать так неразумно.

Тора, казалось, признание не расстроило ни капли. Мышцы его расслабились окончательно, и он легко поцеловал Локи, снова шепнул в самые губы:

– Останься, – и в этот раз это не было просьбой.

Локи улыбнулся ему, позволив и себе насладиться, наконец, покоем.

– Как пожелает мой король.


	3. Chapter 3

Обратный отсчет 00:00:54:56

– А ты, кажется, в отличном настроении, – заметил Локи, входя в покои Тора. – Для короля, который едва не разогнал собственное вече.

– А ты, кажется, наконец нашел повод разодеться, – парировал Тор, не сводя взгляда с простирающегося за стеклом космоса.

Локи хмыкнул, но спорить с Тором было слишком уж занятно, поэтому он гордо вздернул подбородок, складывая руки на груди.

– Хоть один из нас должен делать вид, что слово «правление» до сих пор значит хоть что-то.

– Мы оба знаем, что тебе просто нравится носить плащ.

– Особенно полезно, если вдруг захочется тебя придушить, – поведал Локи, пересекая каюту и становясь рядом с Тором. – Половина модников и так разоделись в твою нелепую накидку. Еще немного, и будут щеголять рабскими метками в обстриженных патлах.

– Рабскими? – вскинулся Тор. Рука сама потянулась к едва начавшим отрастать волосам на виске. Наткнувшись на хитрую усмешку Локи, Тор насупился и несильно ткнул его локтем. – Паршивец.

– Говорю тебе, так и будет, – продолжил Локи, теперь открыто улыбаясь. Оба они понимали, что будь на Торовой голове хоть малейший знак принадлежности кому бы то ни было, Локи бы самолично побрил его налысо.

– Пусть делают, как им угодно, – отозвался Тор. – Лишь бы рога не нацепили.  
Локи рассмеялся, краем глаза заметив, как нежно, почти печально смотрит на него Тор. Последнее время Локи все чаще заставал его здесь, наедине со звездами и бескрайней мглой, словно Тор высматривал там что-то, ведомое только ему. И хоть во взгляде его не было больше той тоски, что одолевала его в начале путешествия, все же Локи тревожился, сам не зная от чего. 

– Ты считаешь, это благоразумно? – спросил Локи после пары минут спокойной тишины. – Вернуться на Землю?

– Конечно! – тут же отозвался Тор, покосившись на Локи хитро и довольно, так, что хотелось и поцеловать его, и всадить нож в его дурной бок. – Земной народ души во мне не чает.

– Дай-ка перефразировать, – сказал Локи. – Ты считаешь благоразумным вернуть меня на Землю?

– Думаю, нет, если честно, – легко согласился Тор. – Но не волнуйся, брат, я уверен, все как-нибудь сложится.

Тор широко улыбнулся, в его взгляде – таком чистом и открытом, направленном только лишь на него – Локи увидел вдруг все звезды, которые сияли и когда-либо будут сиять. Но улыбка застыла и медленно, словно утренняя дымка, растаяла, когда на лицо Тору упала широкая тень.

Перед глазами нависал непомерно огромный, застилающий все пространство, куда мог дотянуться взгляд, корабль. Локи чувствовал, как поднимается в груди волна ледяного, парализующего страха, и не мог отвести взгляд. У них вышло время.

 

Обратный отсчет 45:00:03:47

 

Солнечный свет мягким полотном стелился по лугу, яркой волной заливал чертог. Воздух, тяжелый и пряный от запаха трав, еще не успел прогреться, и легкий утренний ветер приятно холодил кожу. Локи чувствовал, как яркие лучи пробираются под одежду, под самую кожу, туда, где клубились тьма, и боль, и кромешный ужас, который Локи спрятал так глубоко, как только мог. Но свет добирался даже туда, не то развеивая тьму, не то погасая в ней безвозвратно.

Локи услышал шаги и узнал их еще до того, как обернулся. Горло сдавило, пальцы мелко задрожали, и Локи рывком завел руки за спину. Фригга приближалась неспешно, и волосы ее горели золотом ярче, чем само солнце.

– Это сон, – шепнул он мягко, чуть улыбнувшись. В голосе слышалась тень укора.

– Да… И нет, – ответила Фригга. Ее ясные, как горный ручей, глаза смеялись.

– Тебя здесь нет, – ответил Локи. 

– Неужели? – Фригга протянула руку, бережно, как в детстве, коснулась щеки. Ладонь ее была тяжелой и теплой.

Локи вдохнул, длинно и рвано, прикрыл глаза на мгновение и тут же распахнул снова.

– Ты мертва, – голос сорвался, Локи замолчал, не в силах продолжить.

– Мертва, – согласилась Фригга. – И это была славная смерть. Лучшая, о которой я могла бы мечтать.

Локи смотрел на нее и не находил в себе вил ответить. Если это – кара за все, что он сделал, то пусть лучше Танос придет за ним прямо сейчас, пусть все закончится, лишь бы не видеть ее снова, зная, что перед ним иллюзия, шутка провидения или собственного разума.

Фригга взглянула на Локи, нежно и грустно. Рука ее скользнула по темным прядям.

– Ты винишь себя, – тихо сказала она, и в голосе ее не было вопроса.

 

Локи отвел глаза, не в силах смотреть на нее, оглядел холмы и луга, чертог и лес, шумевший поодаль: густые кроны взметнулись до самого неба и тихо шептались на ветру. Вдали Локи приметил четырех всадников: лошади неспешно брели вдоль широкой реки, лениво потряхивая гривами. В одном из всадников Локи с изумлением узнал Тора. Да и трех других нельзя было ни с кем спутать – три недоумка-друга следовали за Тором, громко смеясь.

– Что это за место? – Локи в смятении взглянул на мать.

– Ты ведь знаешь сам, сын мой, – ответила Фригга. – Ты сам его построил, не так ли?

– Это был просто сон... – Локи смотрел на золотой чертог, на густую траву и синее небо, и уверенность пропадала из его голоса все больше.

– Асгард – не место, а душа его народа. Так почему Вальхалла не может быть сном его короля? – спросила Фригга, беря Локи за руку. – Оставь брата веселиться. Идем. Взглянем на твое творение.

Локи прошел вслед за ней к золотым вратам. Там, за широкими дверями, раскинулось древо жизни – Локи видел вздымающиеся из земли корни, необъятный ствол и широкие, могучие ветви.

– Разве это дозволено? – с опаской спросил Локи.

– Лишь тем, кто уже прошел путь от жизни к смерти, – улыбнулась Фригга. – Дважды, в твоем случае.

Локи остановился, и Фригга чуть сжала его руку в своей.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился Локи.

– Твой отец видит так много, – ответила Фригга. – Особенно теперь, когда взгляд его ничто не затмевает.

– Видит? – Локи против воли изогнул брови, то ли от удивления, то ли от отвращения. – Включая последние события?

– Я знаю, в чьей постели ты спишь сейчас, если в этом твой вопрос, – отозвалась Фригга. – Иначе ты не был бы здесь.

– И? – Локи вздернул подбородок, словно бросая вызов, хоть в глубине души и знал, что гнев матери ранит его больше, чем осуждение всех других асов, вместе взятых.

– И я никогда не хотела для моих сыновей ничего, кроме любви и счастья, – Фригга говорила певуче и нежно, и хоть Локи и не слышал в ее голосе одобрения, в нем звучало принятие, и этого было достаточно.

– Ты так жаждал его внимания, с самого вашего детства. Возможно, мне следовало задуматься раньше, когда тебе открылось твое наследие. Ты всегда боялся, что он полюбит кого-то сильнее, чем тебя.

– Ты бы сказала мне? Однажды? – спросил вдруг Локи. В груди потянуло, словно раскрылся старый, плохо затянувшийся шрам.

В глазах Фригги читалось сожаление, но линии лица оставались твердыми и непреклонными, как и подобало воину и мудрой королеве.

– Когда-то твой отец увидел выгоду в том, чтобы забрать в Асгард брошенного принца Йотунхейма. Но в то мгновение, когда ты оказался в моих руках, ты навсегда стал мне сыном. И я сделала бы все, что в моих силах, чтобы не потерять тебя, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало.

Локи вдруг понял, что таить гнев на мать не получалось – не после этих слов, не сейчас, видя ее снова, слыша ее голос, чувствуя тепло ее рук. Едва ли он вообще когда-либо винил ее, но убеждать себя было легче, когда все, что у него было – это воспоминания, тускнеющие с каждым днем все больше. Локи тихо вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Какой резон в том, чтоб огорчать умерших? Он открыл глаза и едва заметно кивнул, признавая слова матери, улыбнулся ей чуть заметно.

– Пожалуй, в этом я пошел в тебя.

– Есть пороки хуже, чем безраздельная любовь, – ответила Фригга, подводя Локи ближе к золотым вратам.

За ними оказалась зала, светлая и просторная – больше, чем Локи когда-либо мог вообразить, и при этом в точности такая, как ему и представлялось. Свет пробивался сквозь бесчисленные золотые щиты, служившие кровлей, сотни – тысячи – свечей и факелов разливали по зале теплый свет и терпкий запах жженого дерева. По стенам тянулись полотна, расшитые каменьями и золотом, повествующие о великих битвах, подвигах и чудовищах, любви и предательстве, обо всем, что происходило в Асгарде с момента его основания. На ближайших полотнах Локи рассмотрел и Хелу, и Суртура, с мрачным весельем заметил, что и сам он мелькал то здесь, то там: то представая злодеем, то делаясь героем. Чем дальше вела его Фригга, чем чаще на полотнах появлялся Один, и Локи отвернулся, потеряв к ним интерес.

Сквозь залу тянулся стол, уставленный яствами и пивом, до Локи доносились смех и песни, и время от времени грохот и глухие звуки тумаков, которые, впрочем, быстро сменялись раскатистым хохотом. За столом Локи видел и эйнхериев, и простой люд, и валькирий. Всюду мелькали знакомые лица: кого-то он помнил из детства, кто-то погиб от его руки… Никто, однако, не узнавал его, лишь изредка кто-нибудь из асов с любопытством поглядывал хмельным глазом на забредшего живого. Музыка и смех, и грохот, и сладкий запах пива и меда сгущались в воздухе все больше, забивались в ноздри, гремели в ушах, яркими вспышками мелькали перед глазами, и Локи, не в силах терпеть, отступил от Фригги, замедляя шаг, затем и вовсе останавливаясь.

– Я не понимаю! – его голос разлетелся по зале, кое-то из пирующих оглянулся. – Каждая легенда, каждое пророчество гласило, что мертвые вернутся, дабы сразиться в Рагнареке. Но где вы были? Где было все это?

– Не Рагнарек был бы тому причиной, сын мой, – с горечью ответила Фригга. – Мы вернемся тогда, когда Асгард будет в великой нужде. Когда король призовет нас. О, дитя, неужели ты не видишь? Нас не просили вернуться.

Локи рассмеялся ей в лицо, горько и с надрывом, и смех его был похож на плач.

– Тор никогда бы… Этот глупец никогда не воззовет к вам, и мысли не возникнет у него просить помощи у тех, кто уже отдал жизнь свою за Асгард.

Фригга подошла к нему, бережно взяла ладони Локи в свои, теплые и мягкие. Она взглянула на него, пристально и долго: Локи помнил этот взгляд, в нем всегда было больше, чем могли передать слова.

– Сын мой, но ведь не Тор один стал теперь правителем Асгарда.

 

Обратный отсчет: 44:19:22:07

 

Тор проснулся один. Впрочем, он не был этим удивлен. В покоях было темно и прохладно, простыни пахли потом, семенем и Локи, хотя тепло его тела уже успело пропасть. Тор потянулся – мышцы отозвались тянущей, но приятной болью, которую Тору, против всякой логики, отчего-то хотелось сохранить, хоть и понятно было, что через пару часов от нее не останется и следа. К своему удивлению, Тор обнаружил, что его заботливо обтерли, не оставив следов семени ни на животе, ни на бедрах. Еще удивительнее оказалось то, что Тор был одет. Приподнявшись на локтях, он сбросил покрывала и с минуту молча смотрел, не находя слов. Затем с тихим рыком поднялся на ноги.

– Локи! – воскликнул он так, что, казалось, затряслись стены, и подошел к высокому зеркалу, втайне надеясь, что глаза предают его.

На Торе красовалась туника. Та самая туника. Именно та, что привиделась ему на собрании с неделю назад. С тех пор картинка, казалось, въелась под веки и преследовала Тора, всякий раз появляясь перед глазами, стоило лишь немного отвлечься. От шеи к лицу разлился жаркий, удушливый румянец. Тору было неимоверно стыдно за нелепый, скабрезный вид, но при этом и весело, и даже приятно – подумав, Тор заключил, что наряд смотрится на нем весьма неплохо. В паху потяжелело и сделалось вдруг крайне неудобно, приводя Тора к новому вопросу: что именно было под туникой? 

Сердце бухало в груди, тяжело заходясь от волнения. Непослушными пальцами Тор подцепил короткий, расшитый кружевами подол, боясь повредить тонкую ткань, приподнял вверх, позволив себе громко, совершенно непристойно вздохнуть.

С самого пробуждения он чувствовал едва ощутимое давление на бедрах, теперь же взгляду открылся кружевной, неприлично маленький кусок ткани, несомненно являющийся бельем. Земным, женским бельем – Тору случалось видеть такое у Джейн. В тесном ажурном обрамлении собственный окрепший член отчего-то смотрелся особенно бесстыдно. На долю секунды Тору вдруг стало страшно: а что, если кружевное безобразие, как и туника, действительно принадлежали Джейн. Тор машинально провел по ткани пальцем, неожиданно наткнувшись на небольшой, едва выступающий узор. Шлем с длинными, загнутыми рогами.

Тор издал отчаянный, задушенный звук, со всей силы заехав кулаком по зеркальной раме. Другой он сжал себя, прямо сквозь тонкую, рельефную ткань, отчетливо ощущая узор кружева чувствительной кожей. На висках выступил пот, от одного собственного вида – от осознания, кому вздумалось оставить на нем метку – подгибались пальцы на ногах. Скорее всего, Локи задумал лишь очередную шутку. Сейчас, однако, последним, о чем Тор мог думать, было веселье. Возбуждение горячим воском разлилось по пояснице и Тор, не вытерпев, завел руку назад, надавил на раздраженный, натертый с ночи вход. Тору хотелось, чтоб вместо этого он был открыт и влажен от смазки, чтобы Локи зашел сейчас же, чтобы…  
Тор разъяренно взвыл и, убирая руку, врезал и вторым кулаком по раме, склонил голову, пережидая, пока отпустит дрожь и погаснут мечущиеся вокруг искры. Он не мог и не хотел позволять себе подобного. Он был королем Асгарда, в конце концов, не молоденькой распутницей, жадной до прикосновений любовника. И вести себя он будет, как и подобает королю. Тор подождал еще немного, и когда ткань перестала болезненно впиваться в плоть, решительно сдернул тунику, швырнув на пол у своих ног. Подцепил было странную эластичную ткань на бедрах, потянул вниз, но, подумав, остановился. Рассудив, что справиться с соблазном он сможет, только лишь пересилив его, Тор резкими движениями принялся натягивать поверх кружев привычные одежды.

– Я – Тор! – гордо сказал себе Тор, найдя у кровати повязку и пристроив ее обратно на глаз. – Король Асгарда, как и мой отец до меня. Жизнь моя посвящена моему народу… И его выживанию, – подумав, добавил он. – Я выйду из этих комнат и весь сегодняшний день буду трудиться во благо Асгарда… Потому что так и делают короли.

При всей своей возвышенности, внутренний монолог возымел, тем не менее, крайне незначительный эффект, и Тор тяжело вздохнул, с силой поскреб волосы, пока те не приняли вид, близкий к приемлемому, и, полный решимости, вышел из покоев.

Как только дверь за ним задвинулась, Тор обнаружил, что понятия не имеет, куда направиться дальше. Срочно необходимо было отвлечься на что-то важное и серьезное, но разум его решительно не был готов ни к политическим распрям, ни к вершению правосудия. Наоборот, сейчас срочно требовалось что-то достаточно скучное, непривлекательное и…

– Беннер! – радостно возопил Тор, испугав проходящего мимо вельможу. Неловко кивнув оторопевшему дворянину, Тор поспешил навстречу своему прекрасному плану.

Что ему сейчас было жизненно необходимо, так это наука. Не то увлекательное, чувственное щебетание Джейн, но кичливая, раздражающая, местами смертоносная наука, которая являлась фирменным знаком Тони Старка и Брюса Беннера. Помноженная на высокую вероятность того, что Беннер, не упуская случая, впадет в очередной экзистенциальный кризис. Всего это уж точно должно быть достаточно, чтобы освободить Тора от тянущего, навязчивого возбуждения.

Да и к тому же… Ну, они были друзьями. Следовало иногда проводить время с друзьями, когда их к тому же осталось не так уж много.

С недавнего времени Беннер почти все свободное время проводил с целителями: его медицинские познания приходились тут как нельзя кстати. Асгардские лекари – бесспорно, умелые – все же чересчур привыкли полагаться на технологии и без их помощи справлялись с трудом. На «Основании» имелся лишь один медицинский отсек, но множество постов скорой помощи. В одном из таких постов и обосновался Брюс, переоборудовав его в небольшую лабораторию.

– Беннер! – громко поприветствовал Тор, проходя в небольшую, ярко освещенную каюту. Брюс не поднял взгляда, продолжая пристально рассматривать что-то сквозь микроскоп. На столе рядом с Брюсом восседала Валькирия, увлеченно следившая за процессом. Рука Беннера то и дело словно случайно касалась ее бедра. В отличие от Брюса, Валькирия заметила Тора сразу и покосилась на него с явным недовольством. Тор в ответ улыбнулся шире.

– А, и ты здесь! Как поживаете, мои добрые друзья?

Валькирия закатила глаза, метнула укоризненный взгляд в макушку Беннера и легко спрыгнула со стола.

– Ну, хоть кто-то на этом корабле стал высыпаться, – вместо приветствия сказала она. 

Тор поперхнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Отличное утро после крепкого сна, – сказал он с заминкой и изобразил самую, как ему казалось, радушную улыбку. – А ты что же, плохо спишь, Беннер?

Брюс невесело хмыкнул, наконец отрываясь от микроскопа, и устало потер переносицу.

– Ведь спать посреди абсолютного вакуума, в окружении инопланетян и с ненулевой вероятностью проснуться зеленым и безмозглым – это так расслабляет, не правда ли?

– А ты не особо-то и стремишься отвлечься, – пробормотала Валькирия себе под нос, с внезапным интересом принявшись изучать собственную ладонь. Затем, словно вдруг вспомнив что-то, резко подняла глаза на Тора. – Вчера, кстати, снова был скачок напряжения. Судя по данным, где-то совсем рядом с твоими покоями. Ничего странного не видел?

Тор с самым задумчивым видом погладил бороду.

– Ну, как бы…

– Забавно, а ведь прошлый скачок произошел тогда возле Залы Совета, – протянула Валькирия, улыбнувшись уголком губ. 

– Может статься, я не до конца освоил свою силу, – Тор потер шею, не рискуя встречаться с Валькирией взглядом.

– Какая жалость, – с поддельным сочувствием ответила Валькирия. – Может, стоит над этим поработать? Пока ты, например, не вздумал прогуляться в машинном отделении или возле системы жизнеобеспечения? Проблем и без того хватает: система навигации, вон, барахлит не переставая, наверняка из-за твоих представлений.

Брюс озадаченно нахмурился.

– Неужели без молота так тяжело? Не помню, чтобы подобное случалось с тобой раньше.

– Мьельнир помогал мне направлять свою силу, – Тор вздохнул. Потеря молота до сих пор тяжелым камнем лежала на сердце. – Я веками учился управляться с ним.

– Так почему бы не попробовать что-нибудь еще? – спросила Валькирия, поднимая бровь. – В мои времена, помнится, гномы постоянно выдумывали всякие новинки. Почему бы не обратиться к ним?

Тор открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, помедлил, задумавшись, и наконец задумчиво изрек:

– Хм.

– Возможно, нам действительно стоит изменить курс, о мой король, – произнесли из-за спины.

– Хеймдалль! – обрадовался Тор вошедшему. – А я уж начал думать, что брат запер тебя в каком-нибудь чулане.

Взгляд Хеймдалля, непроницаемый, как и всегда, блеснул золотом. Хранитель учтиво склонил голову, словно извиняясь.

– Прости мне мое отсутствие, король. Помощь Локи потребовала больших усилий, чем я предполагал.

– Так значит, ему удалось? – заинтересовалась Валькирия.

– Вынужден признать, что он скрыл свои деяния от моего взгляда, – Хеймдалль чуть нахмурил брови. – Но не могу отрицать: Ксандер действительно мобилизует свои силы.

– Так что скоро они будут здесь либо чтобы помочь нам, либо чтобы убить, – тепло резюмировал Тор. – Вполне в духе Локи.

– Ты и впрямь доверяешь ему? – озабоченно спросил Брюс. Крепко сжатая челюсть едва заметно отливала зеленым.

– Я верю в его безграничную любовь к самому себе, друг мой, – успокоил его Тор, от всей души хлопнув по плечу. – Защита Корпуса Новы нужна ему не меньше, чем нам. По крайней мере на данный момент.

– Я прослежу за ним, Брюс Беннер, – чинно пообещал Хеймдалль.

– Не особо утешает, знаешь ли. Ты сам только что заявил, что он успешно от тебя скрывается, – криво усмехнулся Брюс, но зеленый оттенок с его лица сошел.

– Если Локи предаст нас, можешь спустить на него Другого Парня, – пообещал Тор. – Но пока что я уверен, что он – наименьшая из наших проблем. Возможно, он, наоборот, поможет нам найти парочку решений.

Беннер медленно кивнул – впрочем, не особо убежденно – и Тор обернулся к Хеймдаллю. Тот, казалось, целиком ушел в свою думу и безучастным, немигающим взглядом смотрел прямо Тору на бедра. Волна удушливого стыда прокатилась по телу, ладони взмокли, и Тор как можно незаметнее постарался обтереть их о штаны. Не мог же Хеймдалль действительно видеть, что именно на Торе надето в этот самый момент. Нет-нет, он бы точно не стал растрачивать свой дар на подобные глупости, даже если бы и мог. Потому что в противном случае Тору не оставалось ничего, кроме как найти ближайший люк и отправиться прямиком в открытый космос.

Хеймдалль моргнул, взгляд его прояснился, и он, наконец, посмотрел Тору в глаза.

– И все же, мой король. Горны Нидавеллира давно не разжигались, давно не ковали карлики оружия для асгардских королей. А в пору, подобную нынешней, нам пригодилась бы помощь старых друзей.

На мгновение глаза Тора заблестели алчно и страстно, сердце застучало победно, а пальцы словно сами потянулись к рукояти. Но Тор тряхнул головой, сгоняя наваждение, и длинно, печально вздохнул.

– Боюсь, такое путешествие нам сейчас не по плечу. Мы не знаем, когда придет помощь, и до конца не уверены, придет ли она. Если сойдем с курса столь быстро – рискуем не узнать никогда. Не можем мы пойти на столь большой риск, друг мой. К тому же нет гарантий, что гномы согласятся снова разжечь ради нас свои горны.

– Да неужто? – поддразнила Валькирия. – Звучит как сомнительная, опасная авантюра, в которую ты с удовольствием сунул бы свой нос.

– Когда-то, возможно, – ответил Тор, отводя взгляд. – Но сейчас не о собственных развлечениях приходится думать.

– Какая жалость, – Валькирия поправила тугую косу. – Мне всегда нравился Нидавеллир. Они там варят отличное пиво.

– Если мы не станем более искать союзников, тогда, возможно, стоит задуматься о предложении Корга, – сказал Хеймдалль. – Я осмотрел несколько миров, близ которых будет пролегать наш путь. Один из них прекрасно подходит для пополнения запасов провизии. Но нам придется отклониться от курса.

– Охота? – встрепенулась Валькирия, посмотрела почти голодно, и Тор не мог не признать, что и сам готов был отдать что угодно ради доброй охоты.

– Я не заметил разумных форм жизни, но на планете обитают гигантские ящеры, – словно в подтверждение ответил Хеймдалль.

– Динозавры, – то ли удивленно, то ли весело сказал Брюс. – Что ж, почему бы и нет, в конце концов.

– Идем-ка, – Валькирия крепко схватила чуть оторопевшего Хеймдалля под локоть и потянула к выходу. – Хочу взглянуть на эти координаты.

– Пожалуй, в этом мне выбора не оставили, – хохоча проговорил Тор им вслед.

– Она бывает очень настойчива, когда хочет чего-то, – пробормотал Брюс, обращаясь, судя во всему, к пробам на столе перед ним.

– У вас с ней что-то странное творится? – спросил Тор, гордый собственной проницательностью. И сам же, подумав, удивился. – Что-то новенькое, а?

– Не знаю уж, насколько это ново для нее, – казалось, пробы безраздельно завладели вниманием Брюса. – Последний раз, когда мной заинтересовалась женщина, все кончилось… Сложно.

– Ага, – с готовностью поддакнул Тор. – Начинаю думать, что тебе нравится такой тип женщин.

– Красивые и опасные? – Брюс печально улыбнулся.

– Бывают предпочтения и похуже, – рассмеялся Тор, затем спросил серьезно: – Так все дело в Наташе?

Брюс тяжело вздохнул, поводил ладонями по сверкающе-белому столу, словно оттирая только ему заметные пятна, и только потом заговорил:

– Не только в ней, – тихо признал он. – Для Наташи прошли годы. Я не настолько безумен, чтобы думать, будто все это время она просто сидела и ждала, когда же я вернусь.

– Думаю, примерно это ее в тебе и привлекало, – добродушно хмыкнул Тор.

– А Вал, она... – Брюс замялся на секунду. – Мне порой кажется, что Другой Парень интересен ей больше, чем я.

Глаза Тора испуганно округлились.

– Ты полагаешь, что они?..

– Не знаю, – быстро оборвал его Брюс. – Но в любом случае есть вероятность, что ее присутствие повлияет на меня так же, как Нат влияет на того, другого.

Тор поджал губы, изо всех сил стараясь прогнать из головы навязчивые образы, и снова хлопнул Брюса по плечу так, что тот чуть не уронил все пробы разом.

– Не буду делать вид, будто знаю, какой тебе дать совет, – честно сказал Тор. – Но не могу не признать, что Халк, которого я встретил на Сакааре, отличался от того, которого я видел в последний раз на Земле. Мы, асы, все воины в душе, и не можем не восхищаться теми, кто создан для битвы.

Брюс скептически глянул в ответ, но промолчал.

– Не буду более отвлекать тебя. Только помни, что впереди долгий путь, и я бы не хотел, чтобы остаток его ты провел в печали и одиночестве.

 

Обратный отсчет: 00:00:48:33

 

– Это что… корабль? – неверяще пробормотал Тор, почти вжимаясь лицом в стекло в попытке рассмотреть все целиком. – Но какой корабль способен так передвигаться? Это с Ксандера? Никогда не видел, чтобы Корпус Нова такие использовали...

– Хей, здорово, парни, - бодро заговорил интерком голосом Корга. – Там за бортом громадный, огроменнейший корабль. Вроде как, если у вас есть глаза и вы рядом с окном, то все, что вы видите – это большущий жуткий корабль. Если только вы не на другой стороне нашего корабля, что, в общем-то, пожалуй, и неплохо, если стрелять начнут с вот этой стороны. Я не то чтоб намекаю, что они будут по нам стрелять, просто техника безопасности на случай, если из ниоткуда вдруг возьмется большущий жуткий корабль.

– Почему мы его не заметили? У нас что, нет датчиков? – изумился Тор, медленно пятясь вглубь каюты.

– Я никого не обвиняю, но у нас вроде как тут где-то был парень, который видел… ну, все? Да? Нет? Может, я просто что-то пропустил...

– Хеймдалль! – одновременно с ним воскликнул Тор, мало заботившийся о корговой болтовне. – Почему Хеймдалль не увидел этого? Может, он был невидимым или… Локи? – только сейчас Тор заметил, что Локи не сдвинулся с места.

– Это не Ксандер, – тихо сказал Локи, невидящим взглядом смотря прямо перед собой. – Не Корпус Нова.

– Локи, что?.. – Тор встряхнул головой, но в животе уже тяжелым камнем собрался ужас. – Прошу, скажи мне, что это не ты, – взмолился он.

– Они не придут, Тор, – невпопад ответил Локи, поворачивая к нему бледное лицо. – Никогда и не собирались. 

– Что ты сделал? – прошептал Тор, отвлеченно удивившись, отчего это было так больно: отчего каждый раз, когда Локи предавал его, на сердце словно оставалась рваная, незаживающая рана. – Что ты натворил? 

– Я сделал только то, о чем ты просил меня, Тор, – ответил Локи. – Отправился на Ксандер. Умолял Корпус Нова. Смотрел, как это, – голос дрогнул, но Локи продолжил с видимым усилием, – стирает в пыль и то, и другое.

 

Обратный отсчет: 49:12:26:24

– Готово, – удовлетворенно сообщила Ирани Раэль. – Ваши координаты загружены в систему. Эскадрон должен прибыть через несколько...

Пронзительный вой раздался, кажется, отовсюду сразу. Экран компьютера замигал красным, сирена ревела не замолкая так, что ушные перепонки грозили не выдержать.

– Что… – начал было Локи, но его прервал прогремевший совсем рядом взрыв. Электронный щит, окружавший штаб-квартиру, пошел крупной рябью, кабинет тряхнуло, Ирани едва удержалась на ногах. Взрыв прогремел снова – стекла задрожали, снаружи раздались отрывистые крики. Локи с усилием удержал проекцию, не дав себе упустить и без того тонкую ниточку связи, быстро подошел к окну. Корабль – знакомый до липкой, всепоглощающей паники – заменил собой небо.

– Нет... – шепнул Локи одними губами.

– Это невозможно! – прокричала Ирани, перекрывая звуки выстрелов и взрывов. – Этого не может быть! – краем глаза Локи наблюдал, с каким отчаянием она потянулась обратно к экрану, где скакали, подрагивая, строки данных. – Никому не под силу с такой скоростью переместить корабль таких размеров!

– Что еще вы храните в своих сейфах? – перебил ее Локи, в глубине душе не желая слушать ответ, который он знал и так. Он чувствовал чужое присутствие на корабле, как псы чуют своего хозяина.

Лицо Ирани, и без того бледное, сравнялось цветом с мрамором стен, линия челюсти стала жестче, желваки отчетливо проступили.

– Это не имеет значения, – ответила она. – Доступ к хранилищам в высшей степени ограничен, попасть туда не...

– Невозможно? – бросил Локи насмешливо и зло. – Будешь отрицать очевидное? Танос уже здесь, Нова Прайм. И мы оба прекрасно знаем, зачем он пришел, – он резким жестом указал на консоль. – Очисти базу данных.

– Ты потерял рассудок? – жестко спросила Ирани. – Нам нужно держать оборону!

– Вас вырежут одного за другим, – отчеканил Локи, чувствуя, как давно забытая жажда снова вскипает в крови. – И получат координаты моего корабля.

– Слишком поздно, – обреченно ответила Ирани. – Данные были разосланы всем постам. Даже если я сотру их из системы, это уже ничего не изменит.

От нового залпа стекло, не выдержав, разлетелось на осколки – щит пошел первыми трещинами. Свет погас, сменившись тусклым красным полумраком. Локи заметил, что вдоль брови Ирани пролег глубокий порез: струя крови стекала по виску на скулу, но Ирани, казалось, не замечала ее вовсе.

– Советую вам сменить курс до того, как Танос изменит свой, – только и сказала она.

Страх, яркий и острый, снова полоснул в груди. Локи не сразу понял, что с трудом хватает ртом воздух, и едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать от бессилия и ужаса.

– Прощай, Нова Прайм, – тихо сказал он.

– Прощай, Локи из Асгарда, – Ирани горько улыбнулась. Щит за окном раскололся и пропал.

Локи слышал крики, но не знал, звучали ли они в реальности или у него в голове. Его тянуло сквозь пространство, казалось, бесконечно долго, пока наконец он не оказался целиком в собственном теле. Почувствовав на плечах чужие руки, Локи забился, толком не видя ничего перед собой, вырвался из рук Хеймдалля и тут же рухнул на пол, не удержавшись на ногах. Желудок скрутило в узел. Локи прижался спиной к холодной стене, позволив себе всего мгновение на слабость, затем распахнул полные ужаса глаза.

– Покажи мне Мидгард, – он потянулся к Хеймдаллю и рявкнул что есть силы, заметив сомнение в его взгляде. – Сейчас же!

Хеймдалль отстранился от него, словно от пламени. Золото медленно возвращалось в его зрачки.

– Что произошло на Ксандере? – глухо спросил он.

– Об этом потом, – бросил Локи раздраженно, поднимаясь. – Мне нужно увидеть Мидгард. Немедленно. 

– Я не стану помогать плести твои козни, Локи Лафейсон, – проговорил с расстановкой Хеймдалль. Поза его изменилась, тело напряглось, готовясь к броску.

Локи рассмеялся, громко и зло, едва удерживая выступающие слезы. В руке возник кинжал, и Локи улыбнулся – медленно, широко, обнажая, словно в оскале, зубы. Глаза его блестели в тусклом свете.

– Что ж, если тебе не по нраву делиться, – Локи шагнул вперед, – я сам заберу то, что мне нужно.

 

Обратный отсчет: 44:16:13:54

 

«Основание» нужно было свести с курса как можно скорее. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Локи уже отчаялся по несколько раз на дню сбивать систему навигации. Все оставшиеся после Ксандера силы он теперь тратил на то, что вглядывался в черную пустоту, пока перед глазами не начинали плавать мерцающие пятна – управляться со всевидящим взором, позаимствованным у Хеймдалля вместе с внешностью, оказалось неожиданно трудно. Когда вдали наконец обнаружилась крошечная планетка с атмосферой, флорой и фауной, Локи был вымотан настолько, что с трудом мог удержаться на ногах, но и невероятно счастлив. Казалось, что теперь он наконец-то сможет ненадолго сбежать и восполнить силы. Но Тор, в привычной ему дурной манере, решил как обычно спутать Локи все карты.

А ведь он с самого начала знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет: не стоило растрачивать Хеймдаллев дар на такое баловство, вот тебе и наказание. Там, в лаборатории, пока Тор ораторствовал, защищая Локи перед дружками, сам Локи смотрел прямо сквозь королевские одежды и только и видел, что тонкие ленты, стягивающие крепкие бедра под плотной тканью брюк, и чувствовал, как рот наполняется сладкой, густой слюной.

Локи не мог оторваться и отрешенно размышлял, почему именно эта выходка показалась с утра столь забавной. А ведь он даже не пожалел сил на то, чтобы сотворить мидгардские одежды, вполне материальные, а не те, что могли развеяться от одного касания. Теперь же было вовсе не до шуток. Одно только воспоминание сводило Локи с ума, приводило в ярость, от которой даже всевидящий взор застило белым маревом, и если бы не проклятый Танос с его безумием, Тор давно был бы вжат в ближайшую стену.

Едва оставив Валькирию наедине со звездной картой, Локи поспешил убраться подальше от отсека навигации, затем помешкал с секунду и взглянул вокруг глазами Хеймдалля. Голову привычно сдавило тупой, нарастающей болью, к горлу подкатила тошнота, но Локи упорно проверял палубу за палубой, пока наконец не обнаружил Тора, мирно пререкающегося с Мимиром возле Залы Совета.

Локи подождал, пока всевидение отступит, словно остатки дурного сна, позволил себе привалиться к стене и переждать, пока схлынет дурнота и боль. Но и минуты не прошло, как он уже несся к межпалубным лифтам, прямо на ходу сбрасывая облик Хеймдалля.

Тора он заметил издалека: кроме него и докучливого Мимира вокруг никого и не было – вне собраний и пиров, проводившихся по их поводу, эта часть палубы обычно пустовала, что сейчас выходило как нельзя кстати. Локи не удосужился ни поприветствовать Мимира, ни предоставить хоть сколь-нибудь приемлемое оправдание.

– Прошу нас извинить, – бросил он на ходу, и, крепко схватив Тора за локоть, втолкнул того в залу, плотно запирая дверь.

– А меня ведь предупреждали, что ты потерял рассудок, – с оттенком восхищения объявил Тор, но Локи тут же заткнул его злым поцелуем, до крови прикусив губу и оттеснив Тора к массивному столу.

– Ты их не снял? – спросил Локи в самые губы, стоило Тору упереться в столешницу.

– Как мог я? – поддразнил Тор и тут же поплатился новым укусом – на этот раз в шею.

– Покажи, – выдохнул Локи не то приказ, не то мольбу, и отказать ему Тор не смог бы, даже если бы хотел.

Завязки на штанах они пытались распустить в четыре руки. Тор не успевал за быстрыми, ловкими движениями и мешал больше, чем помогал. Локи не выдержал первым и, коротко рыкнув, прошептал заклинивание, заставив шнурок истлеть, потянул штаны вниз, пока Тор приподнял рубаху, обнажая твердый рельефный живот.

Локи застыл молча, рассматривая крохотную полоску ткани, задумчиво поглаживая ставшую чувствительной кожу у самой кромки белья. Тору было неудобно – налившийся член сдавливало кружево, ощущения стали острым почти до боли и Тор, не видя смысла терпеть, сжал себя через ткань. Локи втянул воздух и замер – только глаза пылали страшным, неистовым огнем.

– Этим ты занимался утром? – голос его сделался низким, чуть хриплым и почти чужим. – Представлял, что я увижу тебя – таким? Таким послушным, таким готовым?

Тор низко, протяжно застонал, едва расслышав сорванный шепот Локи:

– Покажи мне.

Тор бросил на Локи быстрый взгляд: тот без конца облизывал губы, кончик языка мелькал меж тонких губ, щеки залил лихорадочный румянец, глаза блестели жадно, почти нездорово. Тора бросило в жар, дышать стало тяжело, словно грудину сдавило железным ободом. Тор оттянул резинку, провел от головки к основанию члена, не сдержав вздох облегчения. Локи не двигался, будто превратившись в мраморную статую самого себя. Тор двинул рукой еще раз – губы Локи, сжатые в тонкую нить, побелели, зато румянец добрался даже до кончиков ушей. Ободренный, Тор нашел в себе силы выпустить член и вместо этого завел руку назад, другой опершись о столешницу.

Ощущения казались странными – когда его касался Локи, его движения были уверенными и точными, и удовольствие от них накатывало почти мгновенно. Тор же чувствовал себя неловко, его пальцы были грубее, уступали и в гибкости, и в проворности, движения выходили слишком резкими, причиняя скорее неудобство. Тор уже готов был отказаться от этой затеи, как вдруг Локи качнулся вперед, целуя глубоко и отчаянно. От мягких губ, от едва слышных рваных вдохов, что Локи не мог сдержать, в ушах грохотало, в животе сладко, горячо тянуло. От шеи по позвоночнику струились колючие молнии, заряды сухо потрескивали, то и дело срываясь и ударяя то в столешницу, то в пол.

– Контроль, – напомнил Локи севшим, восхитительно хриплым голосом, от которого очередная молния обвилась вокруг руки, стекла до самых пальцев и дальше, посылая разряд. 

По нервам словно стегануло раскаленным хлыстом, перед глазами полыхнуло белым, и на секунду Тору почудилось, что он оказался в самом центре полыхающей звезды, а в следующее мгновение уже чувствовал, как его разворачивают, настойчиво и торопливо. Тор облокотился о столешницу, ударившись локтями, и тут же почувствовал, как холодные длинные пальцы проникают внутрь, растягивают ставшие слишком чувствительными стенки, заставляя подаваться навстречу.

– Быстрее… еще… Давай! – Тору хватило сил удивиться, что он еще способен сказать хоть что-то, разрядки хотелось настолько, что весь мир сузился до пульсирующей, нестерпимой нужды. 

– Ты… не в том… положении, чтобы командовать… Не находишь? – голос Локи был таким же напряженным и ломким, как воздух вокруг.

– Я могу… держать тебя на грани часами, Тор… Не отпускать, пока ты и искры не проронишь без моего приказа, – на последнем слове Локи сорвался в долгий, задушенный стон, его пальцы провернулись внутри так, что на глазах выступили слезы.

– Ты мой, Тор! Слышишь меня? Мой! – услышал Тор сквозь густой красный морок, заполонивший все вокруг, и Тор сорвался наконец, кончая сильно и долго, почти проваливаясь в забытье.

Окружающий мир появлялся обратно частями: тяжесть Локи, навалившегося ему на спину, его сорванное дыхание, тепло его тела, белые пальцы, впившиеся в стол. Тор накрыл ладонь Локи своей и сжал несильно, пытаясь без слов выразить единственную мысль, имевшую сейчас значение.

– Разве когда-то было иначе? – сказал он, когда голос вернулся.

 

Обратный отсчет 00:00:43:18 

 

– Дай сюда, идиот! – в интеркоме пронзительно зашуршало, глухо стукнуло, и Валькирия продолжила. – Всем немедленно покинуть левый борт корабля, эвакуация начинается с кормовых отсеков!

– Почему ты не сказал? – голос Тора дрожал. – Почему не… Мы могли подготовиться!

– Подготовиться к чему конкретно? – Локи словно вышел из ступора, вздрогнул, развернулся к Тору лицом. – К глупой, болезненной смерти? У нас нет оружия, Тор! Нам нечем защищаться, против него мы не выстоим и десяти минут!

Тор метнул полный недоверия взгляд на корабль, быстро подцепил пальцами первую попавшуюся безделушку со стола и метнул в Локи. Безделушка звонко ударилась в стену, не встретив на пути преграды. Иллюзия, не обратив на это никакого внимания, продолжала смотреть на Тора, в глазах ее стояли слезы.

– Снова сбегаешь, – молнии, потрескивая, собирались на кончиках пальцев. Голос проседал, и Тор не был уверен, была ли тому причиной ярость. – Столько клятв и обещаний, только чтобы снова спасти собственную шкуру.

– Я предупреждал, – Локи вздернул подбородок почти судорожно, губы едва заметно дрожали. – Я говорил, что не стоит мне верить. В этом мире есть только два создания, которые вселяют в меня глубинный, животный ужас. Одно из них на твоем корабле, другое, – Локи жестом указал на иллюминатор, – вон на том.

– Читаури, – медленно проговорил Тор. – Та штука, что дала тебе скипетр. Тот, кому ты служил…

Осознание холодным камнем опустилось в груди, Тор вспомнил и Нью-Йорк, и видения, что побудили его отправиться на поиски Камней.

– … и ты должен ему Тессеракт.

– А он должен мне планету, – невесело ухмыльнулся Локи, хоть в памяти его постоянным рефреном звучали совсем другие слова.

Думаешь, ты знаешь, что такое боль?

Обратный отсчет 38:36:05:22

Локи сквозь сон почувствовал легкое касание. Пальцы рефлекторно сомкнулись на рукояти кинжала, и к моменту, когда Локи открыл глаза, острие уже упиралось Тору под челюсть. Локи сонно сморгнул, радуясь, что в полутьме не видно его абсолютной растерянности. Тор тепло улыбался, едва ощутимо перебирая черные пряди, задевая костяшками то щеку, то шею, и полностью игнорируя клинок. Локи почти готов был усомниться, что уснул он на своем корабле.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – голос со сна был низким и хриплым.

– Ты тут почти неделю прячешься. Все это время спал? – Тор смешно, по-ребячески нахмурился.

– Разумеется, нет, – тут же отрезал Локи, приподнявшись на локтях. В груди неприятно сжалось от осознания, что именно так оно, по-видимому, и было. Дар Хеймдалля отнимал сил больше, чем Локи мог вообразить, необходимо было восполнить хоть сколько-нибудь, и Локи решил пару часов отдохнуть в уединении… И проспал неделю. Что, если Танос успел их найти? Мысль острым лезвием врезалась в мозг, Локи почувствовал, что не может вздохнуть, и едва смог взять себя в руки. Конечно, никакого Таноса не было – в противном случае обстоятельства бы были несколько иными.

– В любом случае это бы не объяснило, что именно ты забыл на моем корабле.

– Я волновался о тебе, – терпеливо пояснил Тор, беря в ладони лицо Локи, поглаживая большими пальцами скулы.

– Не стоило, – ответил Локи, мягко отстраняясь.

Тор вздохнул тяжело и несчастно, словно большой пес, а Локи тем временем сладко потянулся, не обращая внимания на наготу.

– Не спал бы ты здесь больше, Локи, – с непривычной неловкостью протянул Тор. – Валькирия говорит, корабль был местом для… всякого. – Тор поднял на Локи опасливый, но чуть дразнящий взгляд, словно ожидая, что тот до глубины души возмутится известию.

– Я знаю, – спокойно отозвался Локи, потирая руками лицо. Когда он снова взглянул на Тор, от опасения и нежности не осталось ни следа: Тор насупился и сидел теперь темнее тучи.

– Что же это? Могучий Тор, оказывается, ревнив?

Тор смотрел свирепо и хмуро, но первым не выдержал и отвел взгляд: было в глазах Локи что-то, отчего сделалось больно и пусто на душе.

– Тебе не стоило... – начал было Тор.

– Не стоило что? – в голосе Локи звенела угроза. Он сжал в кулаке рубаху на груди Тора, потянул, роняя брата на себя, и, не дав тому опомниться, перекатился, усаживаясь Тору на бедра.

– Не стоило добиваться расположения Грандмастера? Не стоило цепляться за жизнь, за толику собственного достоинства, которая – спасибо тебе и твоим друзьям – во мне все еще осталась? Не стоило карабкаться наверх мимо толпы лжецов и подхалимов, охотно заваливавшихся на эту самую кровать? Как же я мог удержаться, я ведь так хорош в этом, – Локи чуть двинул бедрами, заставив Тора шумно втянуть воздух. – Хочешь, я покажу тебе, насколько я хорош?

Тор помрачнел еще больше, опустил тяжелые ладони Локи на бедра и сжал, бережно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы не дать двинуться.

– Хватит.

Локи было расслабился, но стоило Тору отпустить его, как на горле тут же сомкнулись пальцы, грудь придавило и Локи склонился ближе, зло шепча в самое ухо:

– Я был королем, Тор. Я правил Асгардом, – Тору казалось, что вместо голоса Локи он слышит шипение готовой укусить змеи. – Я не стал бы строить из себя шлюху ни для кого. Включая тебя, брат мой.

Локи отпрянул так же быстро и, больше не встречаясь с Тором взглядом, направился к белоснежной стене, слегка коснулся гладкой поверхности, из которой немедленно выдвинулся аккуратный золотой умывальник. Локи плеснул водой в лицо, а Тор, приподнявшись на локтях, молча смотрел в исполосованную шрамами спину.

– Прости меня, – сказал он наконец, тихо и осторожно, как разговаривают с дикими, испуганными зверями. – Это было глупо с моей стороны.

– Экая невидаль, – злость не пропала из голоса, но Локи обернулся, сцепил руки на груди и, вольготно опершись спиной о стену, смерил Тора испытующим взглядом. – Хорошее представление занимает Грандмастера куда больше, чем плотские утехи. Я продемонстрировал ему ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы разжечь к себе интерес. Не больше и не меньше. И даже если бы я спал и с ним, и с твоей обожаемой девкой, – Локи с удовольствием заметил, как Тор вздрогнул, как обрисовались под кожей желваки, – и с любым другим существом на Сакааре, это все равно бы не касалось тебя ровно никоим образом.

– Я знаю, – согласился Тор на удивление спокойно, провел рукой по смятым простыням, словно приглашая Локи вернуться обратно. – Я не вправе требовать от тебя оправданий.

– Нет, не вправе, – бросил Локи, но по голосу было слышно, что обида ушла и препирается он по привычке. 

Воцарилась тишина. Локи пытливо смотрел на Тора, но начинать новый диалог не спешил, словно ждал чего-то, что ведомо было только ему. Тору пререкаться больше не хотелось, потому он заговорил тем же мягким, осторожным тоном:

– Терпеть не мог эту твою одежду. 

Видимо, Локи ожидал других слов, глаза его блеснули, в чертах лица проступило почти детское любопытство:

– Прошу прощения?

– На Сакааре. Ты носил синий и желтый – чужие цвета, трусливые. Тебе не шло.

Локи не выдержал и хмыкнул. Как неожиданно тонко у Тора получилось обозвать его трусом. Даже если по сути Локи, разумеется, таковым и являлся – не зря же он прятался на вселенской помойке подальше от Хелы. Не зря же отказался носить собственные цвета, лишь бы избежать с ней любого сходства – пусть это сходство и некому было заметить. За то короткое время, что Локи знал ее, Хела напоминала ему себя самого больше, чем кто-либо из тех, кого он привык считать семьей. И это беспокоило.

Локи покачал головой, не то отгоняя собственные мысли, не то демонстрируя, насколько нелепыми кажутся ему Торовы слова, но наконец-то подошел к кровати, беря Тора за подбородок и заставляя вскинуть голову. Поцелуй был неспешным и нежным, почти ленивым, Локи водил пальцами по колючей бороде, поглаживал Тора по шее и едва начавшим отрастать волосам на висках, давая понять, что разговор закрыт, а Тор, исключительно в силу собственной глупости, прощен. 

– Возможно, нам стоит уже оставить прошлое в прошлом и взглянуть вперед, как считаешь? – сказал он Тору в губы.

– То есть, мы можем теперь поговорить о нас? – встрепенулся Тор, с явным удовольствием зарываясь пальцами в мягкие, все еще спутанные со сна пряди.

– Красивые слова и витиеватые обещания? – Локи улыбнулся, искренне веселясь. – Мне написать для тебя балладу?

Тор веселья не разделил и без видимых усилий отодвинул от себя Локи, обиженно хмурясь.

– Если не желаешь говорить об этом, может, кое-что другое мне разъяснишь?

– Например? – полюбопытствовал Локи.

Тор выставил вперед ладонь и принялся перечислять, загибая пальцы:

– Чем кончился разговор с Ксандером? Что случилось с твоей спиной? Зачем тебе понадобилось захватывать Землю? Почему ты дал мне поверить, что мертв? – Тор говорил все быстрее, в голосе то и дело проскакивали рычащие нотки. – Почему ты не позволяешь мне прикоснуться к тебе?

– Что? – последний вопрос явно привел в Локи в недоумение, он заморгал быстро и рассеянно, как часто делал в детстве. – Разумеется, я позволяю к себе прикасаться, что за вздор!

Тор смерил его пристальным, почти прозрачным сейчас взглядом и продолжил, вдруг растеряв весь свой пыл:

– Конечно, не позволяешь. Любое мое прикосновение, любую ласку ты отвергаешь сразу же, пресекаешь на корню, – объяснял Тор спокойно и тихо. – Ты даже не отдаешь себе в этом отчет, ведь так? 

Локи был изумлен настолько, что не нашелся с ответом. А ведь и правда, он неосознанно сторонился Тора, как бы смешно ни звучало – боялся близости с ним, осуждения и жалости, боялся подпустить слишком близко, даже теперь. Внезапное открытие Локи разозлило, как и то, что Тор – тупоголовый, неотесанный, невнимательный ко всему, кроме собственной славы – умудрился подметить в Локи что-то раньше, чем заметил сам Локи.

Локи глянул недобро и растянул губы в улыбке настолько пугающей и манящей, что Тор не смог отвести взгляд. Локи одним плавным движением перетек на постель, потянулся всем телом, откидываясь на подушки.

– Ну так изволь, – поддразнил он. – Я весь в твоем распоряжении. 

Глаза Тора чуть расширились, он позвал тихо и неуверенно:

– Локи…

– Меня всегда поражало, – задумчиво и нарочито отрешенно отозвался Локи, – сколько еще интонаций ты можешь подобрать для моего имени.

Тор улыбнулся, явно собой довольный, неспешно стянул сапоги и забрался на кровать, поближе к Локи.

– Говорят, духи смилостивятся и сохранят тебе жизнь, если будешь звать их по имени, – он погладил лодыжку, едва касаясь, обвел выступающую косточку и, дождавшись, когда Локи расслабится, подхватил под ногу и притянул к себе. – Не думай, что я позволю тебе снова уйти от ответа.

Локи уперся ступней в широкую грудь, останавливая.

– Порой мне кажется, что тебе просто нравится все усложнять, – вздохнул Тор и, наклонившись, обнял Локи за шею, не давая увернуться. Поцелуй был долгим и нежным, почти целомудренным в начале, но перехватить инициативу Локи не позволили, мягко, но настойчиво навязывая ритм. Неспешные движения казались невыносимыми, Локи попробовал было согнуть ногу и упереться Тору в пах, но в результате оказался только сильнее прижат к кровати, пока Тор продолжал целовать его губы, лицо, скулы, поглаживать плечи, скорее успокаивая, чем распаляя.

Возможно, подумал вдруг Локи, поэтому-то он и не давался Тору раньше: одно дело, когда в твоей власти оказывается красивое, мощное тело, и совсем другое – когда кто-то заботится о тебе, бережет тебя и прощает. У Тора было несколько десятков причин вернуть Локи в камеру – да что там, выкинуть в космос, но вместо этого, по причинам, упорно ускользавшим от Локи, он обращался с ним нежнее и трепетнее, чем Локи когда-либо мог заслужить. В горле встал неприятный комок.

– Ксандер обещал прислать помощь, – сказал Локи, отстраняясь на дюйм. Это не было всей правдой, но хотя бы помогло сменить ход собственных мыслей. – Но они не гарантировали сроков.

Тор фыркнул довольно, дыханием защекотав Локи шею, поцеловал за ухом, спустился к ключицам, ведя языком по коже.

– Если бы знал, каким способом тебя можно разговорить, давно бы воспользовался, – он все с той же легкостью подхватил Локи под колено и звонко поцеловал. – Ты думаешь, они не придут?

– Я думаю, в нашем положении глупо надеяться только на подачки, – Локи шумно втянул носом воздух, когда Тор, вернувшись к шее, чуть прикусил у ее основания.

Тор поднял на Локи неожиданно серьезный взгляд:

– Неужели Ирани не просила ничего взамен? – Локи не ответил, по глазам видя, что Тор знает ответ и без него. Он лишь кивнул и прикрыл глаза, почувствовав, как Тор прижимается лбом к его лбу.

– Я знаю, что хранилось в сокровищницах, – сказал Тор спокойно. – И я доверяю тебе Тессеракт. Пока.

– Какой ты идиот, – сказал Локи, обнимая Тора за шею и притягивая ближе, зарываясь лицом в сильную шею.

– Возможно, – легко согласился Тор и провел носом по темным волосам. – Так они придут?

На долю секунды Локи вдруг захотелось рассказать всю правду до конца, скинуть с плеч груз, нести который становилось слишком тяжело, разделить его на двоих. Ведь Тор поймет его и простит, не может не простить… Но помешательство прошло столь же быстро, Локи лишь вздохнул и ответил:

– Они сделают все, что в их силах.

– Пока нам достаточно и этого, – улыбнулся Тор, губами снова находя губы Локи.

Тор гладил его руки, водил пальцами по бокам так бережно, словно боялся сломать, целовал и целовал, пока у Локи не пошла кругом голова, пока ждать стало совсем невмоготу.

– Ты так и собираешься оставить этот слой тряпок между нами? – поинтересовался Локи, стараясь, чтобы в голос не просочилось нетерпение.

– А ты разрешаешь мне это исправить? – Тор не скрывал даже, что забавляется.

Локи недоверчиво прищурил глаза:

– Мне кажется или ты пытаешься что-то доказать?

– Что ты, я бы не осмелился, – Тор изобразил искреннее недоумение, впрочем, не особо убедительно. – Но ты доверил мне столь важное поручение, я никогда бы не решился осквернить его своевольностью.

– Ты… упрекаешь меня в чем-то? – спросил Локи, с подозрением вглядываясь в лицо Тора, чуть привстав на локтях.

Тот в ответ рассмеялся громко и счастливо.

– Будет тебе, брат, – он навалился на Локи, заставляя его улечься обратно, легко поцеловал в уголок рта, успокаивая. – Твои методы хоть и бывают спорны, но все же… Должен признать, ты всегда знаешь, что мне нужно, – признался он, перебирая спутавшиеся волосы у Локи за ухом. – Даже если этого не знаю я сам. Даже если мне и в голову бы не пришло просить о подобном. Но я, к сожалению, не могу похвастаться тем же. Тебе придется направлять меня.

Локи ластился к гладящей его руке, словно кот, нежился в теплых объятиях и прекрасно понимал, что Тор знает его куда лучше, чем он готов был признать. И куда лучше, чем хотелось бы самому Локи.

– Разденься для меня? – попросил он, помолчав. – И расскажи, будь добр, что именно ты собрался делать.

Глаза Тора блеснули, он приподнялся, оперся на широко расставленные колени, потянул вверх рубаху, ничуть не стесняясь потяжелевшего, ревностного взгляда, что прошелся от груди по животу, скользнул ниже и снова вернулся к лицу.

– Я хочу увидеть тебя, – сказал Тор, расплетая шнуровку штанов. – Всего тебя. Узнать, где коснуться, чтобы вызвать дрожь, а где – чтобы ты не сумел сдержать голос.

Тор стянул штаны до бедер, помедлил, словно давая Локи время полюбоваться, и стащил окончательно, небрежным жестом отправив их следом за рубахой.

– Хочу узнать, какой ты на вкус.

Локи облизнул губы, завороженно кивнул и ответил глухим севшим голосом:

– Пожалуй, мы сможем договориться.

– Благодарю тебя, о милостивый маг, – Тор изобразил поклон и тут же склонился над Локи, пресекая на корню любые попытки возмущения, погладил шею, широким, но нежным движением обвел плечи, прошелся пальцами по ключицам, провел по бокам и вдруг замер.

– Покажи мне, – сказал он едва слышно, когда Локи поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

– Покажи мне, – повторил Тор. – Пожалуйста.

Локи вздохнул отрывисто и, что-то решив для себя, повернул голову, не желая больше смотреть Тору в глаза. На гладкой светлой коже проступил, словно сквозь поверхность воды, широкий бледный рубец. Тор втянул воздух, чувствуя, как каменеют под пальцами мышцы Локи – тот напрягся, словно готовясь к атаке.

– Я не понимаю, – прошептал Тор. Звуки с трудом складывались в слова, словно рот набили ватой, рука застывала будто по собственной воле, не в силах коснуться шрама, полученного Локи в Свартальвхейме. – Как тебе удалось выжить?

Тор потянулся было за поцелуем, но Локи поджал губы в тонкую линию и, чуть помешкав, отстранился.

– Я могу рассказать тебе, если правда хочешь услышать, – сказал он. – Но у меня есть два условия. Во-первых, не смей даже думать о том, чтобы жалеть меня. И во-вторых, это будет единственный раз. Мы больше никогда об этом не заговорим.

Дождавшись, пока Тор кивнет, Локи помедлил еще пару мгновений, напряженно раздумывая, и наконец развернулся спиной.

– Локи… – прошептал Тор одними губами: воздух, казалось, не шел из легких. – Кто сделал это с тобой?

По спине Локи тянулись шрамы: одни небольшие, тщательно обработанные и затянувшиеся аккуратно, другие длинные и рваные, порой ужасающие настолько, что даже Тор не мог представить, что могло их оставить, и как Локи, с детства не терпевший ни боли, ни неудобств, смог пройти через такое. Между лопаток растянулся знак, вырезанный прямо по коже – Тору он был незнаком, но завораживал и странными переплетениями линий, и жестокостью, с которой неведомое лезвие уродовало плоть. Тор протянул руку, кончиками пальцев дотронувшись до побелевших краев – Локи вздрогнул и явно через силу заставил себя остаться на месте, не уходить от прикосновения. По линиям знака тянулись тонкие металлические пластины, словно застывшие в коже брызги золота, однако откуда-то Тор знал наверняка, что с золотом вещество имело мало общего. Он повел пальцами в сторону, к ребрам, туда, где под самым сердцем залег еще один, самый ненавистный Тору шрам.

– Тот скипетр, Тор, – заговорил Локи тихо, но пугающе отчетливо, – как и помощь Читаури, имел свою цену. На ту силу имелось много претендентов, но в конце концов остался лишь я.

– Ты так сильно ненавидел меня? – голос не слушался, Тор даже не мог сказать наверняка, звучат ли его слова вслух. – Настолько сильно хотел отомстить мне?

– Я хотел стать сильнее, – огрызнулся Локи. – Не льсти себе, мир не вращается вокруг тебя одного. Мой сейд стал могущественнее, чем я когда-либо мог вообразить, моя магия окрепла настолько, что порой я не могу контролировать ее, будто она – живое существо, будто дикий зверь, норовящий сбежать на волю. Тогда в Свартальвхейме... – Локи запнулся было, но тут же продолжил. – Я не знаю, что это было. Я не контролировал это. Просто в какой-то момент я был мертв, и вдруг уже не был. Я не знаю, что это было и не знаю, сможет ли оно воскресить меня вновь, но не имею ни малейшего желания проверять.

Локи замолчал, и Тор ждал, давая ему единственное, что было в его силах – время.

– Посох тоже оставил… отпечаток, – когда Локи заговорил снова, голос его звучал спокойнее и будто отрешеннее. – Я до сих пор не знаю, насколько глубоко он пустил во мне свои корни. Когда-то мне казалось, что я овладел им полностью, что способен с его помощью подчинять себе умы других… Теперь же мне ясно, что меня самого посадили на цепь.

– В нем был Камень Бесконечности, – признался Тор. – Я узнал лишь недавно. Тогда на Земле мне казалось, что ты был… Будто сам не свой.

– Возможно, отчасти так и было, – Локи едва заметно пожал плечами. – Но ничто из того, что я делал, не шло вразрез с моей целью, так что не приписывай мне лишней праведности.

– Ну что ты, – Тор хмыкнул и, помешкав, поцеловал сильное, чуть заостренное плечо. – Даже и не думал умалять твои злодейства. Больно? – Тор снова коснулся золотого знака.

– Это… сложно описать словами, – ответил Локи. – Я давно свыкся с этим чувством. Там, где я оказался, упав с Моста, время текло иначе. У меня была вечность, чтобы привыкнуть.

– Локи... – Тору хотелось обнять его, притянуть ближе, укрыть от всего мира, как бывало в детстве, когда они часами прятались ото всех то в укромных уголках дворца, то в диких рощах. Сейчас же, однако, Тор понимал, что если Локи и нужно было прятать, то только лишь от самого себя. Нежность, болезненная и жгучая, рвалась наружу, и Тор поцеловал Локи в шею, надеясь передать без слов все то, что кипело в груди.

– Не нужно, Тор, – мягко упрекнул его Локи. – Ты же помнишь условия.

– Я помню, – пообещал Тор и, как завороженный, снова потянулся к знаку, обвел края и, не встретив возражений, коснулся золотых линий внутри.

Локи вскрикнул отрывисто и громко, сжался весь, уходя от прикосновения, и Тор в страхе отдернул руку.

– Прости! – он мялся, не зная, как утешить и как прикоснуться теперь. – Я не хотел причинить боль.

– Ты не… причинил, – Локи говорил едва слышно и с явным трудом, голос его дрожал. – Но это… слишком много. Я словно чувствовал тебя целиком, всем собой. Всей своей магией.

Дождавшись, когда голос Локи выровняется, Тор решился и осторожно погладил плечи, коснулся губами волос, вдыхая запах Локи, чувствуя, как он успокаивается, расслабляясь. Однако золотая вязь все стояла перед глазами, не отпуская, пальцы сами легли Локи на спину, от предвкушения под ними вспыхивали и гасли крошечные искры.

– Хочу попробовать еще раз, – шепнул он Локи на ухо.

– Тор... – Локи попытался было осадить его, в голосе звучала неприкрытая угроза, но, вдруг замолчав, Локи помедлил пару мгновений и медленно склонил голову, соглашаясь.

Большего Тору было и не нужно. Он бережно провел губами по выступающим позвонкам, от шеи вниз, чуть прикусил кожу у самой метки и, поколебавшись, накрыл знак ладонью. Локи вскрикнул снова, остро и громко, вытянулся в струну, головой падая Тору на плечо. Знак под пальцами жег, словно льды Йотунхейма, и через этот жар Тор, казалось, ощущал всего Локи целиком, каждая его мысль, каждая эмоция и ощущение имело звук, и цвет, и запах. Локи был везде: вокруг Тора, в нем самом, на языке, под кожей, под черепной коробкой, это было так ярко, больно и мучительно прекрасно, что у Тора пошла кругом голова.

Он не сразу понял, когда успел убрать руку с чужой спины. Мир медленно обретал привычную форму, Локи тяжело навалился на Тора и шумно, прерывисто дышал, его била мелкая дрожь. Тор не хотел отпускать его от себя, заставил чуть приподнять подбородок и накрыл тонкий рот губами, чувствуя на языке привкус того же яркого восторга. Локи выгнулся дугой, больно упираясь затылком Тору в плечо, и тут же извернулся, разворачиваясь и притягивая Тора ближе, упираясь в бедро крепко стоящим членом.

Тор взглянул на Локи, внимательно всматриваясь в абсолютно черные сейчас зрачки, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Локи в ответ улыбнулся абсолютно безумной, горячечной улыбкой, и Тор уложил его спиной на постель, мягко придерживая, устроил длинные сильные ноги на своих плечах, потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра. Запах Локи – густой и пряный – дурманил голову лучше любого вина. Рот наполнился слюной, и Тор склонился ближе, широко лизнул блестящую смазкой головку. Локи вскинул бедра, немедля запустил пальцы Тору в волосы, не давая поднять голову, притягивая ближе. Тор повиновался, вбирая в рот так глубоко, как только смог. За волосы больно тянуло, Локи царапался, дышал хрипло, с надрывом, то и дело звал Тора по имени: то шепотом, то срывая связки.

Тор погладил нежную кожу на бедрах, провел руками до колен, чуть надавил, заставляя развести ноги сильнее, и готов был зарычать от удовольствия, когда Локи послушался. Тору хотелось большего, хотелось всего Локи сразу, и в то же время хотелось открывать его понемногу, распробовать каждый дюйм кожи, каждый вздох. Он чуть сжал в пальцах налившуюся тяжестью мошонку, провел чуть выше, к ровному крепкому члену, как вдруг пальцы скользнули в упругое и жаркое.

– Не смей! – рявкнул Локи, приподнявшись, и воинственно уставился на Тора.

– Еще один шрам? – опешил тот.

– Нет же, идиот, – Локи закатил глаза с таким видом, будто большей глупости Тор сказать не мог, даже если бы захотел. – Я йотун, тупое ты создание!

Тор, судя по недоумевающей физиономии, собирался уже переспросить, что именно Локи хочет этим сказать, губы дрогнули, да так и застыли, глаза от изумления округлились, придавая лицу совершенно нелепое выражение. Локи рассмеялся бы в голос, если бы Тор вдруг не издал тихий, утробный рык, с силой сжав пальцы у Локи на бедре и наверняка оставляя там россыпь синяков.

– Пожалуйста… позволь мне... – даже в голосе Тора, отрывистом и резком, сейчас было больше от дикого зверя, нежели от человека. – Локи… Пожалуйста!  
Тор потянулся к нему, но Локи перехватил его руку, уперся коленом в грудь, не давая двинуться дальше. Локи пристально посмотрел Тору в глаза, раздумывая: с одной стороны, от неприкрытого, отчаянного голода, с которым Тор смотрел в ответ, по телу разливалось тянущее, томительное возбуждение. С другой – довериться сейчас Тору значило самолично разрушить последний барьер, последнее, что о Локи до сих пор не было ведомо никому, кроме матери. Локи отчетливо помнил и ее испуг, и отвращение, с которым она смотрела на него до того, как он подрос достаточно, чтобы чары Фригги смогли скрыть это, не навредив. Уже много позже Локи выучился и сам накладывать на себе чары – лучше и аккуратнее, и настолько искусно, что облик аса стал для него привычней и удобней того, с которым он родился на свет. Тем лучше, думал он когда-то, лишь бы не видеть снова той брезгливой жалости, не чувствовать плохо скрываемого желания побыстрей отдернуть руку.

Тор тем временем снова полез ближе, и Локи пришлось сжать его руку сильнее, чуть заломив. Едва ли Тор вообще обратил на это внимание и остановился, кажется, скорее из-за недовольного вида Локи, проговорил, едва ворочая языком от волнения:

– Ты уже?.. Ты когда-нибудь?..

Локи закатил глаза, стараясь придать себе наиболее раздраженный вид, но при этом отчетливо чувствовал, как кровь прилила к скулам, шее, и, кажется, даже к плечам – более нелепо Локи не ощущал себя уже давно. От Тора это, конечно же, не укрылось – когда ему того хотелось, он становился вдруг до отвратительного внимательным и чутким, и сейчас едва не скулил, как щенок, перед носом которого вертят самым лакомым кусочком.

– Ты же понимаешь, что невинней я от этого не стал? – недовольно прошипел Локи. – Не будет нового трофея в коллекцию, уж прости.

Тор в ответ глянул удивленно, мягко, но уверенно освободился из хватки и улегся, накрывая тело Локи своим, зашептал ровно и нежно в самое ухо:

– Я не хочу ни завоевывать тебя, ни подчинять, – его голос, низкий и мерный, ложился на кожу теплыми волнами, успокаивал и распалял одновременно. – Ты не добыча. Не военный трофей. Я сказал тебе недавно, и скажу еще раз, – Тор осторожно коснулся губами уха, челюсти, уголка рта. – Я хочу узнать тебя, хочу попробовать.

С каждым словом терпение Локи истончалось, слушать Тора дальше было решительно невозможно, и Локи, не доверяя собственному голосу, молча кивнул, разжимая пальцы, до сих пор сжимавшие Торово предплечье. «Ты так жаждал его внимания», – прозвучал в голове голос Фригги. – «Боялся, что он полюбит кого-то сильнее, чем тебя». Пусть так, какая, в самом деле, разница, если от этой любви хмелеешь быстрее, чем от крепчайшего вина.

Тор коснулся его рта губами – не целуя даже, успокаивая, пока рука его скользнула ниже, пальцы осторожно коснулись влажных, набухших складок.

– Скажи, что мне сделать? – шепнул он с мольбой.

– Поменьше болтай, – ухмыльнуться сейчас стоило Локи большого труда. – И найди для своего рта применение получше, о мой король.

Тор тихо, но отчетливо рыкнул, больно прикусил кожу на ключице, спустился ниже, широко лизнув впадину на поджаром животе, и наконец устроился меж разведенных бедер. Локи пах одуряюще приятно, длинный член почти прижался к животу, на головке выступали вязкие капли, и Тор не удержался, собрал их большим пальцем, провел по стволу вверх-вниз, заставив Локи шумно, длинно выдохнуть. Мышцы на бедрах напряглись, складки под членом припухли и блестели от терпко пахнущей смазки – Тор провел языком по нежной, горячей плоти, прислушался к замершему, загнанно дышащему Локи и, не встретив возражений, принялся осторожно лизать и посасывать, чуть толкаясь языком внутрь, пока Локи не начал стонать в голос. Не выдержав, он нетерпеливо вцепился Тору в волосы, направляя его и толкаясь бедрами навстречу жадному рту.

Тор целиком отдался ощущениям: терпкому соленому вкусу на языке, горячей коже под пальцами, и не сразу заметил, что кожа на руках Локи окрасилась синим.

Локи проследил за его взглядом, и тут же нега сошла с его лица: 

– Довольно! – приказал он, с силой оттянув Тора за волосы.

Тор заволновался было, взглянул на Локи испуганно, пытаясь понять, не сделал ли он больно, не позволил ли себе лишнее. Локи смотрел на него красными, будто чуть подернутыми пленкой глазами – глазами йотуна. Зрачок разлился так, что не было видно больше зеленой радужки, губы влажно блестели, волосы растрепались, на висках выступила испарина. Тор смотрел, словно завороженный, и не мог найти в себе силы отвести взгляд.

– Не смотри на меня, – бросил Локи. Его грудь вздымалась в неровном ритме, дыхание вырывалось короткими всхлипами. – Закрой глаза.

С трудом, но Тор выполнил просьбу, опуская веки и отстраняясь. Перекатившись на спину, Тор закрыл лицо ладонями, желая показать, что не собирается перечить.

– Мне уйти? – спросил он

– Просто дай мне минуту, – ответил Локи.

Тор слышал, как шелестят простыни, и чувствовал, как приминается постель. Вскоре звуки стихли, Тор лежал, напряженно прислушиваясь, стараясь понять, чем занят Локи, да и здесь ли он еще. Внезапно на закрывающие лицо ладони легли чужие пальцы, мягко отвели в стороны, коснулись скул, крыльев носа, губ.

– Открой, – шепнул Локи, и Тор с готовностью раскрыл губы.

Локи тихо рассмеялся.

– Я имел в виду глаза. Впрочем, так даже лучше.

Тор почувствовал, как Локи коснулся нижней губы подушечкой пальца, провел с нажимом, скользнул внутрь, задев кромку зубов. Тор втянул его палец в рот, с готовностью обвел языком. Дыхание Локи стало громче, он добавил второй палец, затем третий. Тор принялся то прикусывать костяшки, то скользить по ним языком, будто извиняясь. В конце концов он не выдержал: слишком мало ему было тихих вздохов, слишком сильно хотелось почувствовать Локи ближе.

Распахнув глаза, Тор наткнулся на все тот же колдовской красный взгляд. Только теперь весь Локи целиком обратился в йотуна, по синей коже тянулись линии узоров, украшавших, казалось, все тело и даже лицо. Локи не говорил не слова, а Тор не знал, что и сказать. Не знал, как дать понять ему, что ничего прекраснее он не видел в жизни, что готов смотреть на него каждый день, каждую минуту, всю вечность, что нет во всех Девяти Мирах ничего, что было бы Тору дороже.

Но Тор не был силен в красноречии, поэтому он обнял Локи так крепко, как только мог, перекатился, накрывая его собой, закрывая от всего мира, словно пряча, оставляя только для себя. Губы Локи были холодными, Тор целовал его, чувствуя на своих губах вкус снега и зимних ветров. Он гладил его, чувствуя под пальцами выступы узоров, проводил ладонями по бедрам и ягодицам, и, когда терпеть стало невыносимо, скользнул пальцами выше, меж упругих складок.

Стоило одному пальцу оказаться внутри, как Локи шало улыбнулся, нетерпеливо подался бедрами навстречу.

– Еще! – велел он, прикрывая глаза.

Тор добавил второй палец, чувствуя, как с каждым движением Локи сжимает его все жарче, все сильней, пока, наконец, он не содрогнулся особенно сильно и не вскинулся на лопатках.

Тор кончил следом, за пару движений доводя себя до разрядки, и тяжело упал рядом, подгребая под себя расслабленного, разморенного Локи.

– Отличный вышел разговор, – заключил тот, и Тор, счастливый и обессиленный, провалился в сон.

 

Обратный отсчет 00:00:40:26

– Нет, – отрезал Тор и решительно направился к двери. – Я не позволю.

– Что? Тор, хоть раз в жизни не будь таким болваном, – запротестовала иллюзия Локи, догнав его и зашагав рядом.

По коридору то и дело пробегали асы, по одному или целыми толпами, спешили к укрытиям и спасательным шаттлам – тренировки Валькирии не прошли даром, паники не было, и большинство тех, кого успел рассмотреть Локи, сохраняли напускное, но все же спокойствие, держались за него, словно за спасательный трос. И только в их глазах Локи видел разливающийся, едкий страх. Однако стоило им взглянуть на Тора, стоило увидеть его среди них, могущественного и грозного, не оставившего их даже сейчас, как взгляд их прояснялся, наполнялся спокойствием и уверенностью. «Идиоты», – думал Локи, стараясь не отставать. – «Кучка жалких идиотов. Ваш корабль окружен, вы заперты здесь, и он вам ничем не поможет. Никто уже не поможет». Нельзя было терять больше ни секунды.

– Да послушай же ты, – воззвал он к Тору уже в который раз. – Они будут здесь уже совсем скоро, вырежут весь твой драгоценный народ, а ты собираешься вот так всех бросить? И ради чего? Чтобы убедиться, что со мной умирать веселей?

Не слушая, Тор свернул к межпалубным лестницам и направился вниз, перемахивая сразу через несколько ступенек, Локи за его спиной устало потер переносицу и появился сразу на нижней палубе, у входа в ангар, снова оказавшись возле Тора.

– Пока не поздно, используй, прошу тебя, хоть крошечную часть своего мозга и подумай… – Локи замолчал, стоило Тору оказаться у шлюза, ведущего к кораблю самого Локи. Тор смерил иллюзию тяжелым взглядом.

– Мы вместе больше тысячи лет, Локи, – сказал он сурово. – Может, и придет день, когда мы вместе погибнем в славной битве, но уж точно не сегодня. Не думай, что отделаешься от меня так просто.

Тор наградил Локи мрачной улыбкой, заметив, как на лице у того мелькнуло выражение полнейшей уязвимости, и, больше не оборачиваясь, принялся взбираться к ведущему на корабль люку. За его спиной иллюзия рассыпалась снопом золотых искр.

Локи – настоящий и злой, словно упавший в воду кот – дожидался его внутри, нервно выстукивая ногой по гладкому полу.

– Ты беспросветный дурак, – устало поприветствовал он Тора. Зажатый в руке Тессеракт отбрасывал на его лицо зыбкие синие тени, мерцающие часто и тревожно, словно в предвосхищении грядущей битвы.

– А ты просто задница, – отозвался Тор, с ходу прижимая Локи к себе. – Когда это закончится, я тебя так...

Пол под ногами вдруг провалился, в ушах засвистел ветер, больно стегая по лицу и рукам. Тор едва успел набрать полную грудь воздуха, как вокруг него сомкнулись ледяные воды Норвежского моря.

– Прости, – протянул Локи, следя сквозь сотни световых лет за тем, как Тор неуклюже барахтается, поднимая тучи брызг и явно пытаясь осознать случившееся. – Я, кажется, не расслышал.

Локи позволил себе понаблюдать за Тором еще мгновение – на секунду вдруг показалось, что отвести взгляд у него просто не хватит сил, – затем развернулся и быстро направился вглубь своего корабля. Дверь в потайную каюту отъехала с тихим шорохом, и Локи с почти пьяным весельем взглянул в подернутые белой пеленой глаза Хеймдалля.

– Не желаешь немного поплавать? – поинтересовался Локи.

 

Обратный отсчет 47:21:45:04

На то, чтобы создать нужное заклинание, у Локи ушел целый день. Оглушить Хеймдалля было и без того трудной задачей, а уж для того, чтобы поменяться с ним глазами…. Хеймдалль сопротивлялся его магии, но связь с Ксандером отняла у него слишком много сил, а Локи был слишком отчаян, чтобы отступиться – слишком многое теперь было на кону.

Впервые взглянув всевидящим взором, Локи взвыл от переполняющего, сокрушительного потока информации: он видел каждого обитателя корабля, каждую деталь двигателей, каждую трещину на обшивке и каждую вспышку на каждой звезде вокруг. Голову разрывало на части, глаза жгло, словно в них насыпали углей. Знания лились и лились, и Локи был не в силах прекратить это, пока не рухнул без сил, провалившись в спасительную пустоту.

Очнулся он несколько часов спустя, разбуженный удушливым, едким страхом: а ну как Тор узнал обо всем? Вдруг он идет сюда прямо сейчас? Вдруг Танос успел добраться до них? Локи вскочил, едва удержавшись на ногах. В висках полыхнуло жгучей, ослепляющей болью, и только тогда он смог взять себя в руки и вернуться к начатому.

Дело шло медленно, на каждом шагу приходилось словно учиться заново смотреть на мир, и Локи то и дело забирался в воспоминания Хеймдалля, блуждал в них часами, пока не находил ответ на очередной вопрос и не был готов продолжать.

Найти Мидгард было еще сложнее: пара недель ушло впустую, пока Локи не догадался искать вместо планеты звезду, небольшую, но яркую, теплую, обещающую жизнь. Дело пошло быстрее, и вскоре поиски Локи сузились до конкретного человека, снующего где-то среди миллиардов других людишек. Потому что, конечно, он не остался в Нью-Йорке – это было бы слишком легко. Вместо этого Локи, не особо удивившись, обнаружил его в месте, называемом Норвегией: группка ученых обосновалась в небольшом палаточном городке на вершине утеса, как раз там, где они с Тором впервые встретили Хелу.

– Здравствуйте, Эрик, – мягко протянул Локи, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Эрик Селвиг подпрыгнул на месте, едва не уронив пристроенное рядом оборудование. Когда Селвиг обернулся, в глазах его застыл искренний ужас, что веселило не меньше. 

– Л-локи! – пролепетал он одними губами, отчаянно тряся головой и пятясь назад. – Но этого… Ты же… Тебя не может здесь быть! Тор сказал… Ты должен быть мертв!

– Боюсь, с этим не вышло, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Локи, с ленивым интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. – Мне нужна ваша помощь, Эрик.

– Да пошел ты! – выплюнул Селвиг, гордо вздернув голову. – Это шутка?!

– Все хорошо, доктор Селвиг? – спросил совсем рядом спокойный глубокий голос. Локи резко обернулся и увидел, как прямо сквозь ткань палатки к ним вышло высокое, похожее на человека существо. Увидев Локи, существо остановилось и склонило голову набок, словно рассматривая его.

– Вы Локи, – сказало оно. – Последний раз вас видели в Нью-Йорке, в компании с Тором. А после вы пропали в портале. – Краем глаза Локи заметил, как вскинулся Селвиг, очевидно, собиравшийся возмутиться, но существо все с тем же спокойствием вскинуло руку, останавливая его.

– Мистер Старк посчитал, что эта информация отвлечет вас от работы, доктор Селвиг.

Локи был абсолютно уверен, что странное создание он видит впервые в жизни, и тем не менее отчего-то казалось, что он знает его, причем уже давно. Ощущение близости засело внутри и не желало уходить.

– Не думаю, что мы... – начал Локи, и тут существо обернулось, заглядывая Локи в глаза. Камень на его лбу Локи не спутал бы ни с чем другим, даже если бы захотел. – Скипетр…

Существо коснулось камня подушечками пальцев, затем кивнуло:

– Верно. В нашем предыдущем состоянии мы были частью вашего скипетра. Мы также были тем, что звалось Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С... Теперь мое имя Вижен. 

– Как претенциозно, – сухо прокомментировал Локи. Там, на «Основании», за многие галактики от Земли, он чувствовал, как сердце заходится так, будто готово пробить грудную клетку. Танос доверил ему, оказывается, целых два камня. И Локи, сам того не зная, с поразительным успехом разбросал их по Вселенной. Если Танос отыщет его теперь, то смерть его будет очень, очень нескорой.

– Да, – флегматично согласился Вижен. – Хоть я и не уверен, унаследовал ли я эту черту от мистера Старка или же от вас.

– Простите, что прерываю ваши семейные разборки, – встрял Селвиг, замахав на Вижена руками. – Но разве ты тут торчишь не для моей защиты? Поверь, там, где Локи, о безопасности нет и речи.

– Будет вам, Эрик, – презрительно усмехнулся Локи. – Вы что, до сих пор злы на меня? Сколько лет прошло? Десять?

– Восемь, – процедил Селвиг сквозь зубы. – Восемь лет, шесть месяцев, семнадцать дней и… – он быстро сверился с часами на руке. – Сорок три минуты.

– Так вы все-таки скучали, – снова ухмыльнулся Локи.

– Мне кажется, я ясно дал понять твоему братцу, что тебе здесь не рады, – в дискуссию вступил еще один голос, и Локи с вящим раздражением проследил, как жалкое подобие волшебника появляется прямо в воздухе, словно дымка миража. – Это включает в себя визиты как физические, так и астральные, если вдруг было непонятно.

– Ты, – процедил Локи, прищуриваясь.

– Доктор Стивен Стрэндж, – поприветствовал Вижен.

– С кем, черт подери, вы разговариваете?! – заозирался Селвиг.

– Он не может видеть меня в этом астральном плане, – заметил Стрэндж. – А вот ты, видимо, можешь, – он пристально оглядел Вижена с ног до головы. – Интересно.

– Мы давно пытаемся вступить с вами в контакт, – подтвердил Вижен и, обернувшись к окончательно обескураженному Селвигу, все же пояснил. – У нас еще один посетитель, доктор Селвиг, прошу нас простить.

– К черту это все! – воскликнул тот. – У Щ.И.Т.а, конечно, были свои недостатки, но такого дерьма они, по крайней мере, не допускали.

Стрэндж тем временем картинным жестом поправил полы развевающегося плаща и огляделся:

– Мстители? Или как вас там? В любом случае, у меня и без вас дел невпроворот, так что давайте-ка без меня…

– Довольно! – не выдержал Локи и, не дожидаясь ответа, обернулся к Селвигу, заставив того крупно вздрогнуть. – Дай мне то, что мне нужно, и я уйду.

В мгновение ока Вижен и Стрэндж вдруг возникли между Селвигом и Локи, преграждая ему путь. Локи вздохнул – усталость начинала давать о себе знать – и чуть повел плечом. – Что ж, пусть будет по-вашему.

Связь с Камнем Локи почувствовал, как только Вижен возник рядом с ним. С каждой минутой она крепла, словно Локи так никогда и не отделался от скипетра до конца. Использовать эту силу как рычаг было несложно: Локи лишь добавил импульс, и видение потекло напрямую в сознание Вижена, а заодно и стоящего рядом Стрэнджа. Локи показал им все: от Ксандера до координат безоружного, лишенного защиты «Основания». Когда видение закончилось, Стрэнджа ощутимо трясло, и даже невозмутимый Вижен выглядел встревоженным.

– Этого… не может быть, – начал было Стрэндж и тут же сам горько рассмеялся от собственных слов. Так, словно он и без того прекрасно знал, насколько при должном желании могут быть растяжимы границы возможного. 

– Ты уверен, что он придет за вами? – осторожно спросил Вижен.

– Как и в том, что сразу после этого он заскочит и к вам, – ответил Локи. – Ему нужны Камни, и он прекрасно знает, где именно я оставил вот этот, – он жестом указал на слабо сияющий камень Вижена. – Вам нужен Тор – для всего, что грядет. Может, и монстр ваш сгодится, если найдете, куда пристроить. Так помогите мне отправить их сюда.

– Монстр? – встрял Селвиг. – То есть доктор Беннер? Доктор Беннер с вами?!

– Так, погоди-ка, еще и Халк? – запротестовал Стрэндж. – Ничего личного, Беннер опубликовал пару действительно выдающихся работ, но… На Земле и без него проблем хватает.

– Могу тебя заверить, – мрачно улыбнулся Локи, – ты даже не представляешь, какие проблемы начнутся, когда здесь появится Танос.

На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание: каждый напряженно думал о чем-то своем, пока наконец Вижен не обернулся к Селвигу и не проговорил в своей вкрадчивой манере:

– Доктор Селвиг, не будете ли вы так любезны предоставить нам ваше содействие? Временное сотрудничество в интересах каждого из собравшихся.

– Это плохая идея, – пробормотал Стрэндж себе под нос, устало потирая лоб. – Мне понадобится книга побольше.

 

Обратный отсчет 00:00:30:03

– Оно готово? – резко бросил Локи, едва переступив порог лаборатории.

Брюс отшатнулся от окна, уставившись на Локи широко распахнутыми глазами. Кое-где белок словно приобрел зеленоватый оттенок, но из-за освещения невозможно было судить наверняка.

– Ты! Я предупреждал, если ты еще хоть раз!.. Подожди, что? Что готово?

– Устройство, – нетерпеливо пояснил Локи, уже принявшийся осматривать лабораторный стол в поисках нужного аппарата. Он внедрил идею Беннеру в мозг несколько недель назад и все это время следил, чтобы работа продвигалась споро.

– Откуда ты?.. – начал было Брюс, но осекся, перевел взгляд на устройство, словно впервые по-настоящему его увидев.

– Это же… Это стабилизатор Тессеракта, разработка Селвига, – промямлил он, будто только что очнувшись ото сна. – Зачем бы мне его собирать?

Жилы на его шее напряглись и на этот раз отчетливо позеленели, но Локи в мгновение ока оказался рядом, прижал Тессеракт к груди Беннера, и превращение сошло на нет.

– Давай, сделай это, – прошипел Локи. В глазах его плясали золотые искры. – Только дай мне повод, выпусти монстра наружу. Дай мне повод отправить тебя обратно на Сакаарскую помойку.

Брюс не сводил с Локи глаз, с трудом, но загоняя Халка обратно. На свете было ничтожно малое количество вещей, взгляд на которые разделяли обе половины Брюса Беннера, но неприязнь к Локи определенно попадала в этот короткий список. И хоть Халк и хотел вернуть себе славу и почести Сакаара, но доставлять радость Локи не желал нисколько.

– Он завершен достаточно, чтобы стабилизировать Тессеракт, – сказал Беннер слабым голосом, – но недостаточно, чтобы направлять его. К тому же у него нет источника энергии.

Локи улыбнулся яростно и зло, и в этой улыбке Брюс видел отголоски безумия, запомнившиеся ему еще в Нью-Йорке.

– У меня есть источник, – заверил Локи. – Теперь покажи мне, как он работает.

 

Обратный отсчет 45:03:23:55

Беннер прилагал, казалось, все усилия, чтобы работать с ним было предельно трудно – даже когда для того не требовалось вступать в непосредственный контакт. Локи понадобилось почти две недели, чтобы начать хоть сколько-нибудь взаимодействовать с его мозгом, не вызывая при этом мгновенного позеленения. В конце концов Локи внушил ему идею о том, что лишь углубившись в науку, Беннер сможет держать свой разум под контролем. Сработало прекрасно – Брюс уцепился за идею с рьяностью утопающего, и передать ему чертежи Селвига оказалось даже проще, чем Локи предполагал. Дальше дело оставалось за малым: небольшое заклинание – и Беннер перестал толком осознавать, над чем именно он столь усердно работал. 

Только оказавшись на собственном корабле, Локи осознал, что, углубившись в дебри ученого разума, он упустил самое простое решение проблемы. Вместо того чтобы ждать до последнего, Локи мог покончить с этим прямо сейчас.

Он призвал Тессеракт. Камень требовал слишком много энергии, а Локи был слишком истощен и не мог даже надеяться использовать всю его силу. Но на одну небольшую брешь его сил хватит вполне.

В покоях Тора не оказалось. Впрочем, Локи и не ждал его здесь встретить – Тор всегда любил сбегать по ночам. Локи закрыл глаза. Его всевидящий взгляд потянулся к Мидгарду, сквозь звезды, сквозь целые системы. Перед его взглядом предстали скалистые берега Норвегии, Локи смотрел на бушующее море, на низкое небо, и, не отдавая себе отчета, воссоздавал пейзаж вокруг себя, повторяя его с точностью до мельчайшей детали. В покои зашел Тор, и даже воздух вокруг изменился, иллюзия стала живой, словно Тор вдохнул в нее то немногое, что отделяло ее от истины. Локи слышал тихий шелест травы позади себя, чувствовал исходящее от Тора тепло, когда тот оказался рядом.

– Это сон?

Он мог сбежать сейчас. Забрать Тора с собой. С Тессерактом и даром Хеймдалля у них бы был шанс. Танос не смог бы найти их, не смог бы собрать все камни. Хватит ли этого Тору? Знать, что своим бегством они спасают вселенную?

Нет, разумеется, нет. Тор не оставит Асгард, как не оставит и Мидгард. Будь Тор великим королем, он бы, возможно, понял, признал бы, что так дает людям шанс – возможно, единственный. Но Тор не был великим королем. В Торе было слишком много добра, слишком много сочувствия. Он был героем и не признал бы бегства – только бой, даже заведомо зная, что тот уже проигран. Локи не был героем, и никогда к такой бессмысленной участи не стремился… И не мог вынести даже мысли о том, чтобы уйти одному.

Локи не хотел покидать Тора. Как чрезвычайно нелепо.

– Какая разница, - сказал он. – Я здесь.

Обратный отсчет 00:00:34:17

Волны швыряли и вертели Тора, не давая толком опомниться и прийти в себя. Холодные воды тянули вниз, и Тору едва удавалось держаться на поверхности. Вдруг небо прочертила синяя молния, и поодаль от Тора упало еще одно тело. Тор принялся грести что есть силы туда, где воды расступились на мгновение, ожидая увидеть Локи. К его удивлению, нашел он отнюдь не брата.

– Хеймдалль, – сдавленно выдохнул Тор и нырнул следом, с трудом вытащив Хеймдалля на поверхность. Тот был без сознания, тело его было холодно – слишком холодно, даже для того, кто только что оказался посредине бушующего моря. Тор проверил слабо бьющийся пульс, а Хеймдалль вдруг открыл глаза и зашелся кашлем.

– Тор… Локи!

– Тихо, давай-ка дыши, – сказал Тор, с трудом удерживая на плаву их обоих.

Он наблюдал, как приходит в себя Хеймдалль, и с каждой секундой понимал, что видит его впервые за долгое время. Только сейчас Тор осознавал, как мало видел он Хеймдалля с момента возвращения Локи, понимал, что почти и не говорил с ним с тех пор. Лицо Хеймдалля осунулось, щеки впали, взгляд блуждал потерянно, словно у слепого.

– Ты не предупредил нас… Мы не были готовы! – прокричал Тор, стоило Хеймдаллю прийти в себя.

– Нет, – тот в ответ покачал головой. – Я не мог их видеть.

– А теперь? Ты можешь видеть их теперь?!

– Нет, Тор, – отозвался Хеймдалль. В голосе его бушевал гнев, давно не находивший выхода. – Он забрал мои глаза.

Обернувшись к Тору, Хеймдалль взглянул на него ненормально красными, чуть затуманенными глазами. Глазами ледяного великана.

Тор ощутил, как грудь сдавило от болезненной, острой жалости, от осознания собственной бесконечной вины.

– Я предупреждал тебя, – продолжал Хеймдалль, его голос креп и разносился все дальше, перекрывая рокот волн. – Он предал нас! И ты ему позволил!

Тор не знал таких слов, которые могли бы оправдать хоть сотую часть его глупости, его наивной, недальновидной доверчивости. Он захотел увидеть в Локи то, чего в нем не было и в помине, и в наказание теперь дрейфовал в Мидгардских морях, пока его народ погибал без защиты и без надежды. Зачем только Локи бросил его здесь? В этом не было ни привычной ему тонкости, ни даже злорадного веселья, столь ему присущего. Ни пафосных речей, ни вычурных представлений – лишь быстрота и эффективность…

Тор не успел домыслить: вдалеке сверкнула очередная синяя молния, озаряя вздымающийся над водами скалистый утес. Тор вздрогнул – слишком хорошо он знал теперь этот берег.

– Локи не предал нас, – прошептал он, цепенея от болезненного осознания. – О Норны, это не какой-то жестокий фокус… Все намного хуже.

 

Обратный отсчет 00:00:25:30

Локи вставил Тессеракт в рамку стабилизатора, почти не обращая внимания на раздающиеся взрывы и крики паники. Краем сознания он улавливал, что Валькирия, кажется, прекратила ссору с иллюзией Тора – не самой удачной из всех, что он когда-либо создавал – и отдала короткий приказ об эвакуации. Локи выпрямился и призвал свой доспех. Пальцы его сомкнулись на Гунгнире – золотом копье Одина, которое он предусмотрительно вынес из сокровищницы рушащегося дворца. Локи коснулся наконечником камня и прикрыл глаза, позволяя слабой нити протянуться от Тессеракта до Камня Разума во лбу Вижена. Другая нить протянулась прямиком к золотому чертогу, тому, что Локи создал у Тора во снах.

– Асгард, – позвал Локи едва слышно, сильнее сжимая пальцы на древке. – Приди ко мне. 

Все вокруг озарил чистый, невыносимо яркий свет. Прямо в его разуме словно открылся проход, и сквозь него хлынули потоком славные воины Вальхаллы, предстающие перед Локи словно живые – и все же озаренные вечным светом. Тессеракт сверкнул синим, словно пробуждаясь, и Локи направил его силу к Мидгарду, открывая десятки порталов по всему кораблю – не в море на этот раз, но на вершины покрытых травами утесов, туда, где ждал Вижен.

Асгардцы не двигались поначалу – Локи видел своим золотым взором, как проступает на их лицах непонимание и страх. Но в этот момент корабль дал первую брешь – и «Основание» захлестнул хаос.

Локи запрещал себе отвлекаться на происходящее, направив все силы на то, чтобы держать порталы до Земли открытыми. По его расчетам, вернувшиеся к жизни Эйнхерии должны были выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы большинство успело спастись.

В сознание упорно пробивался настойчивый, резкий шум. Локи отмахивался от него, сколько мог, концентрировался на силе камней, но шум нарастал и становился все пронзительней, пока Локи наконец не узнал голос Валькирии.

– Безмозглый, лживый идиот! Если ты решил помереть здесь в одиночку… – резко обернувшись, она снесла голову одному из прихвостней Таноса, намеревавшемуся ударить ей в спину. – Как только мы выберемся отсюда…

– Иди! – прокричал ей Локи. В ушах его плеск волн перекликался со звуками битвы, отличать «Основание» от скалистых утесов становилось все трудней. – Проведи Валькириор сквозь портал и прихвати своего монстра. Убедитесь, что ни одна из этих тварей не попадет в Мидгард! – и тут же, обращаясь к кому-то, продолжил: – Фандрал! Хогун! Вольштагг! Ступайте с ней и убедитесь, что Тор в Мидгарде, и там и останется!

– А нам, как всегда, подсунули самую сложную задачку, – проворчал рыжий ас, возникший вдруг рядом с Локи.

– Хоть скучно не будет, – возразил появившийся следом воин, родом явно не из Асгарда.

– А ты вконец обезумел, Локи, – весело заметил третий, светловолосый и необычно изящный для бойца. – Или ты забыл, насколько упрям бывает наш король?

– Ступайте! – прокричал Локи громче, и все трое, переглянувшись, молча повиновались ему, войдя в портал.

Валькирия шагнула ближе, крепко обняв Локи за плечи, словно пытаясь удержать, и тихо пропела в самое ухо, так, что один Локи мог ее слышать:

– Мечи обнажив, на диких конях, не знающих седел, прочь мы умчимся. (Старшая Эдда. Песнь Валькирий. Перевод А. И. Корсуна)

– Иди, – мягко шепнул ей Локи, прощаясь. Ее пальцы сжались чуть сильнее, и мгновение спустя она скрылась в портале, ведя за собой своих сестер в славную, последнюю битву.

Обратный отсчет 00:00:08:42

Все, что Локи чувствовал – каждым натянутым нервом, каждой клеткой своего тела – была боль. И все же остановиться он уже не мог. Казалось, что сам он прекратил существовать, стал частью Тессеракта и Гунгнира, связующим элементом в могущественном, всепоглощающем механизме. Кажется, лицо намокло, струи собирались у подбородка и тяжелые капли срывались вниз: Локи не знал, были ли то слезы, пот или кровь.

Словно в бреду он видел, как где-то промелькнул Халк, послушно следовавший за валькириями – в огромных лапах он нес раненых асов. Корг и другие гладиаторы сражались, не давая захватчикам добраться до порталов. Звуки смешивались, цвета блекли, Локи не мог сказать наверняка, сколько времени прошло, когда появился Стрэндж: он создал защитные поля, заслонявшие, словно щиты, спасающихся асов, пока те не добирались до порталов. Восставшие воины бились храбро и умело, но их становилось все меньше, враг наступал, пробираться к порталам становилось труднее с каждой секундой.

«Слишком много, – вертелось в голове у Локи. – Их слишком много».

– Ты не спасешь их всех, – раздался прямо в мозгу голос Вижена. – Времени недостаточно.

– Доста… точно, – с усилием выговорил Локи.

– Ты умираешь, – сказал Вижен с мягким, тихим сожалением.

Губы Локи дрогнули, скривившись в подобии улыбки:

– Напротив, – ответил он. – Я уже мертв.

Его хриплый, клокочущий смех оборвался – на копье поверх пальцев Локи легла широкая золотая ладонь.

– Отпусти, сын мой, – сказал Один ласково, но твердо. Словно в унисон исходящему от него золотому свету, порталы вспыхнули с новой силой, Локи чувствовал, как окрепла связь между Тессерактом и Копьем. 

– Король должен быть готов пожертвовать собой. И принять жертву других, – сказал Один.

– Отпусти, – взмолилась Фригга, вставая у другого плеча Локи и нежным жестом заставляя его разжать пальцы.

– Пожалуйста... – прошептал Локи, тряся головой. Глаза застилали слезы – он не призывал ее сюда, не хотел, чтобы она была здесь, как и не хотел, чтобы являлся Один. – Мама, прошу тебя…

– Нет ничего, что не отдал бы родитель за жизнь своих детей, – ответила Фригга и улыбнулась ему с бесконечной, грустной любовью в глазах. – Скоро ты поймешь и сам.

Локи почувствовал знакомое прикосновение, тепло чужих пальцев на щеке, и свет захлестнул Фриггу и Одина, гордо и крепко держащих Копье. Ноги перестали держать, и Локи рухнул рядом, прикрывая глаза трясущейся рукой.

– За Асгард, – услышал Локи голос Фригги.

– За наших сыновей, – вторил ей Один.

Свет разлился по кораблю, невыносимо яркий, всепобеждающий, как дух Фригги и Одина, отдающих свои души Тессеракту, питающие его силу своей. Локи хотел обратиться к ним, хотел увидеть их лица снова, но вместо этого провалился в глухую, холодную темноту.

Очнулся Локи от звуков собственного имени. Открыв глаза, он понял, что свет исчез, как исчезли правители Асгарда. Всюду, куда мог протянуться взгляд, Локи видел только смерть и разрушение: оголенные провода искрили в темноте, пол устилали трупы. Локи поднялся медленно, позволив мышцам привыкнуть к боли. Кто знает, может, он даже сможет выбраться, – мелькнула в голове невеселая мысль. Увидеть Тора снова, снова сразиться с ним бок о бок, кто знает. Как будто Тор когда-нибудь захочет увидеть его, как будто он уже не отрекся от него, не простив предательства. Как будто у Локи был хоть какой-то шанс.

– Я должен был догадаться, что ты до последнего будешь противиться неизбежному, – раздался глубокий, спокойный голос. Локи не слышал шагов – слишком сильно билось в груди сердце.

Из последних сил Локи выхватил Тессеракт из стабилизатора, обрывая оставшиеся кое-где порталы. Он думал, что ему остался заливистый смех – он помнил его так отчетливо, что сжимало горло, – тихий шепот и лукавые голубые глаза, сейчас, должно быть, потемневшие от гнева. Все, что ему осталось – знать, что Тор жив, и что он будет жить, и этого у Локи не сможет отнять ни одна сила во вселенной.

– Рад видеть тебя, Лорд Танос, – Локи обернулся и улыбнулся настолько радушно, насколько хватило сил. – Я ждал тебя.

Обратный отсчет 00:00:00:00

Мир замер, стоило исчезнуть последнему порталу. По крайней мере, так казалось Тору. Он не мог слышать ничего, кроме собственного рваного дыхания, хотя видел, что спасшиеся асы вокруг него смеялись и плакали, обнимали родных, смотрели на него счастливо и открыто. Тор смотрел на небо, не видел больше ни единой синей молнии, но упорно продолжал вглядываться вдаль.

– Все кончено, – сказал рядом Хогун. – Мы выиграли эту битву.

– По мне так это было бегство, а не битва, – возразил Вольштагг, поглаживая бороду. – Но пир все же стоит устроить.

– Не для нас, – напомнил Фандрал.

– По крайней мере, не здесь, – согласился Хогун.

– Не ищи его напрасно, – Фандрал обратился к Тору. – Он выполнил свой долг, теперь дело за тобой.

Тор обернулся на звук его голоса – начавшая было собираться на горизонте буря развеялась, словно ее и не бывало. Тор молча смотрел на Фандрала, окидывал взглядом друзей, окутанных золотым светом, свой народ, смотревший в ответ с надеждой и страхом. Где-то среди раненых был Хеймдалль, вдали возвышался Халк, Валькирия о чем-то спорила с Виженом. Все они были здесь, все были живы, кроме одного.

– Нет, – сказал Тор наконец. – Не в этот раз.

Сорвавшись с места, он в несколько шагов добрался до Стрэнджа, с силой развернув его к себе лицом.

– Ты! Волшебник! Отправь меня обратно!

– О, здравствуй! – поприветствовал тот, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки. – И, прости, что?!

– Ты делаешь порталы! – упорно продолжил Тор. – Я видел! Так сделай еще один и верни Локи! 

– Во-первых, все еще не волшебник, – Стрэндж наконец освободился, просто пройдя сквозь пальцы Тора. - Нет, пожалуй, все же не так. Во-первых, я на тебя не работаю. Во-вторых, я создаю порталы здесь. На Земле, – с нажимом продолжил он. – И в-третьих, даже если каким-то чудом он все еще жив, я не горю желанием видеть его на этой конкретной планете.

– Он пошел на это, чтобы ты оказался здесь, – сказал подоспевший Вижен. – Ты нужен нам для грядущей войны, и он знал это.

– Мне все равно, – отрезал Тор, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. – Мне все равно, как он это сделал и зачем. Мне нет дела до королевств и войн, грядущих и минувших. Я не останусь здесь, если его не будет рядом. Пошли меня обратно или доставь его сюда.

Воцарилось молчание.

– Просто замечательно, – сухо прокомментировал Стрэндж. – И как я теперь должен его найти?

– Я помогу, – ответил Вижен. – Мне кажется, я знаю, где он.

– Прекрасно, – все так же невыразительно сказал Стрэндж и смерил Тора испепеляющим взглядом. – Полагаю, клочок его волос или каплю его крови ты не захватил?

Тор нахмурил брови, но сказал только:

– Спасибо.

– Пока не за что, – бросил Стрэндж, вскинув руки, и коротко кивнул Вижену. – Покажи мне путь, и я посмотрю, что в моих силах.

– Тор! – окликнула Валькирия, приближаясь. – Возьми меня с собой!

– Не могу, – Тор покачал головой. – Кто-то должен пока присмотреть за Асгардом. Я мигом.

– Возвращайся, Ваше Величество, – Валькирия крепко сжала его плечо. – И притащи его сюда… Чтобы я смогла лично прикончить мерзавца.

– Придется встать в очередь, – Тор в ответ хлопнул ее по плечу.

– Приготовься, – предупредил Стрэндж. – Надолго меня не хватит.

Тор в последний раз оглянулся на друзей, на свой народ, на всех, кого он был готов сейчас оставить. Здесь он мог наконец построить новый Асгард, мог снова пустить корни. Но пустоту внутри он не мог заполнить ничем. Без сомнений, без сожалений Тор вошел в открывшийся перед ним портал.

 

Обратный отсчет 16:11:53:09

Локи потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи, и поднялся на ноги, оставляя постель развалившемуся на простынях Тору. К своему вящему удивлению, Локи обнаружил, что успел обернуться йотуном, и принялся скрупулезно возвращать себе привычный вид. 

Тор не сводил с него глаз.

– В детстве я так часто тебя рассматривал, – признался он. – Все пытался найти в тебе черты отца или матери. Хотя на самом деле я просто не мог признать очевидного: ты слишком хорош и умен, чтобы быть со мной в родстве.

Локи довольно хмыкнул, принимая очевидную лесть, а Тор продолжил:

– И все же я не мог поверить. И все смотрел и смотрел, подмечал все различия, которые мог разглядеть, – он поманил Локи к себе и, когда тот подошел, не вставая с постели провел по последним синим линиям, исчезающим с сильного тела. – Я думал, что-то изменится от того, что мы узнали правду. Но на самом деле… Я все так же хочу смотреть на тебя. Ты… удивительный.

– А ты невероятно нелеп, – беззлобно заключил Локи, зарываясь пальцами в пшеничные волосы.

– Ты мой? – спросил Тор, утягивая его обратно в постель.

Локи улыбнулся ему нежно и отчего-то грустно.

– А разве когда-то было иначе?


End file.
